El Pasado en la Arena
by lamoco13
Summary: Un pasado devastador. Dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica completamente desconocida llegara a vivir con los hermanos Sabaku No? ¿Qué se aprende de las experiencias de vida? Las respuestas se consiguen con los verdaderos amigos -¡Terminado!-
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La vida es como un reloj de arena, se esfuma tan rápido como los mismos granitos a través del vidrio, es por ello que debemos saber cómo aprovecharla.

A lo largo de nuestra existencia, conocemos a mucha gente nueva que pueden llegar a convertirse en nuestros compañeros o hasta amigos, pero, que a un principio no conocemos nada de ellos y podemos, incluso, llegar a tenerles miedo o indiferencia.

Hay que conocer nuestro pasado para poder comprender nuestro presente: quiénes somos, de dónde venimos, por qué somos de esta manera y qué compartimos con los demás, conociendo de ello a través de nuestros recuerdos.

Una persona puede aprender de sus errores para no volver a cometerlos, pero hay ocasiones en que esos errores no fueron culpa nuestra, sino de otros y puede conllevar a cambiar totalmente la personalidad de un individuo con las experiencias que tuvo en lo que lleva de vida.

Podemos llegar a conocer a la gente tan sólo por su forma de vestir, su personalidad o su actitud hacia los demás, pero hay ocasiones en que ni siquiera nos podemos acercar a una minúscula parte de su vida, ¿por qué son así? Algo hubo en el pasado que hizo que fueran así, pero simplemente no lo sabemos ni tenemos la más mínima idea de esa causa.

¿Qué sucedería si te dijeran que tienes que pasar tu tiempo con alguien que ni si quiera conoces? ¿Qué tal si es un psicópata o un asesino, pero _tú_ tienes que cuidarlo porque te lo ordenan y no puedes hacer nada en contra de tus superiores? Esto es una responsabilidad muy peligrosa, pero que puede llegar a tener unas buenas consecuencias. ¿Pero, si tuvieras miedo de esa persona? ¿Qué acaso _tú _eres el único que siente y esa _persona _no tiene sentimientos por el simple hecho de que muestra una personalidad fría?

Todos los seres humanos, absolutamente TODOS, tenemos sentimientos aunque no los demostremos a simple vista. ¿Y qué pasaría si te mostraras indiferente hacia esta persona? ¿No se sentiría mal? ¿O simplemente es un cuerpo con vida, pero que no siente? Imposible, de esto se puede aprender mucho.

Esa chica, con un pasado tremendamente doloroso, se parece a alguien, ¿no lo creen? Nuestros shinobis de la arena tendrán que hacer lo posible por convivir con una completa extraña que ni siquiera les dirige la palabra y llegar a ser sus _amigos_, o aunque sea, tratar de serlos, para poder desencadenar las acciones del pasado y tratar de mejorar el presente y el futuro de esta joven.

Pero algo más, ¿qué ocurriría si no supieras nada de esa perfecta incógnita, pero ella sepa todo acerca de ti? Es momento de conocerlo…


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡Atención! Misión en camino

_Konichiwa! Aquí finalmente realizando uno de mis muchos sueños: escribir un fanfic de Naruto, el mejor animé de todos los tiempos, o al menos de los que yo haya visto xD._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- Este fic está esencialmente centrado en mis personajes favoritos, la familia de la Arena, los hermanos "Sabaku No" y de una nueva chica creada de mi loca y retorcida imaginación, pero esto no quiere decir que no involucre a los demás ninjas de este animé.

2.- -Estos son los diálogos normales-

3.- _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

4.- _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

5.- (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

6.- _"Lo que está entre comillas y cursiva",_ durante un flashback, son los comentarios de los personajes que están narrando.

7.- "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

8.- A mí no me gusta utilizar mucho las palabras en japonés, como "Gomen nasai" "Onegai shimasu" "Hai" "Konichiwa" "Sayonara" "Sumimasen**"**, tal vez sólo las utilice en mis comentarios, pero no en la historia y si son fanáticos de este tipo de escritura, es mejor que vayan saliendo de este fanfic. Haré el esfuerzo de utilizar terminaciones como "chan" "san" "kun" "sama" y "sensei".

9.- Este fic se desarrolla unos capítulos antes de que Naruto deje la aldea de Konoha, espero haberme explicado.

10.- Mucho de lo que escriba puede que ya todos lo conozcan, pero lo utilizo a modo de introducción.

11.- Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

12.- Tal vez el título o el resumen no sean muy interesantes, pero denle una oportunidad al fic.

13.- Trataré de actualizar cada semana a más tardar, si no lo logro, sólo quiero que tengan en cuenta que yo no dejaré el fic, sólo estaré algo retrasada, no soy del tipo de persona que deja las historias a la mitad, la terminaré sin importar lo que me tarde.

14.- A mí me agradan los fics largos, con una buena trama, y eso mismo pienso hacer con el mío, si no les gustan las historias extendidas o amplias, bueno, este no es el fanfic indicado para ustedes.

_Bien, esto es todo por el momento, comenzamos._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: ¡Atención! Misión en camino.**

La Aldea Oculta de la Arena, mejor conocida como Sunagakure no Sato, o simplemente, Sunagakure, Suna, un lugar ubicado en el País del Viento, en el desierto, pero con su buena cantidad de habitantes, construcciones adaptadas al calor y con ventanas redondas.

A la entrada de la aldea, se puede apreciar a tres figuras, los hermanos Sabaku No; Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, vienen de regreso de una última misión con sus aliados de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, Konohagakure no Sato, o igualmente llamada, Konoha, situada en el País del Fuego.

Esta misión ha sido muy agotadora para los dos hermanos mayores y más con el agobiante calor que está haciendo y que tienen que soportar. Finalmente llegan a su casa, un lugar amplio y de dos pisos, tan parecido a los demás en aquel sitio, cerca de la torre del Kazekage, aunque sin Kazekage, claro está.

Temari se desploma en un sofá de la sala, mientras que Kankuro va por algo de beber a la cocina. Gaara sube las escaleras sin ningún comentario.

-¿No quieres algo de tomar, Gaara? –pregunta la hermana mayor.

-…No- es lo único que responde el menor antes de perderse en los pasillos del segundo piso.

Gaara había cambiado mucho desde aquel suceso con Uzumaki Naruto, había transformado completamente su forma de ser a la que sus hermanos conocían antes, sádica, guiada por el odio y la muerte, y se había acercado más a ellos, pero aún así, seguía siendo muy callado.

Kankuro llega con dos enormes vasos de agua con hielos, que se deshacen rápidamente por el ambiente que hay.

-Que día tan más aburrido –exclama el castaño.

-¿Aburrido? Esto ha sido demasiado pesado –responde Temari-. Nosotros somos ninjas, no estoy en contra de la alianza que tenemos con Konoha, pero deberían buscarse a alguien más para hacer trabajos como ésos.

Y a decir verdad, eso era realmente lo que le molestaba a ambos, hacer trabajos duros cargando trozos de madera para reconstruir casas destrozadas por los fuertes vientos que ha habido en esa aldea, eso no es una misión ninja, eso es cosa de constructores o algo por el estilo, y más por el hecho de que eran los únicos gennins que se encontraban en la zona.

-Sí…tal vez tengas razón –dice al marionetista.

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué los demás ninjas no estarían ayudando en esta "misión"?

- Es cierto…no vimos a Uzumaki Naruto ni a sus amigos…que raro.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Bueno…-finalmente dijo ella-. Hay que descansar por el momento. Lo menos que quiero es salir a otra misión el día de hoy.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Gaara?

-Supongo que arriba, no creo que salga con semejante infierno allá afuera.

-A veces me pregunto… -decía Kankuro-. ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando por su cabeza?

-También se me ha quedado ese pensamiento en la mente por mucho tiempo.- Después de un momento-. Hubiera querido pasar un rato con ellos.

-¿Con quiénes? –indagó el castaño.

-Los de Konoha.

-Ah…es que lo que querías era ver a tu novio ese el Nara.

-¡No es mi novio! /

-Lo que tú digas –respondió-. Nara y Temari…-dijo susurrando.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Tranquila…Temari…hermanita…O_O

-¡Soy mayor que tú!

-o-o-o-

Gaara estaba sentado en el borde de una ventana con forma de arco de medio punto, bueno, esa era una de las cosas que distinguía a la casa de los tres hermanos, a Temari le gustaban mucho las ventanas con esta forma y constituían parte de las habitaciones principales.

El pelirrojo se encontraba mirando atento al exterior, ya que la ventana estaba cerrada por las grandes olas de viento caluroso que llevaban consigo enormes cantidades de arena.

Todo estaba muy calmado en su habitación, que de hecho casi sólo servía como adorno o como un lugar para encontrar algo de paz, puesto que como él nunca dormía, ni siquiera utilizaba la cama. Había mucha tranquilidad hasta que se oyeron unos estrepitosos ruidos de auxilio y clemencia seguidos de un fuerte golpe.

Gaara bajó para ver lo que había sucedido. De seguro sus hermanos habrían hecho otra tontería. Esta era la escena: Una rubia enojada y una figura vestida completamente de negro tirada semiinconsciente en el suelo, con un gran bulto sobresaliendo del gorro en su cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó…? –preguntó el menor con voz áspera.

-T-Temari… -dijo Kankuro con dificultad.

Bueno…ya se tenía a la "culpable del crimen". Ella se veía muy serena a pesar de su enojo.

-T-Temari…-volvió a decir éste-. Eres una salvaje.

-¡¿Quieres volver a saludar a mi abanico?-

-¡N-No! ¡Lo siento! T_T

Gaara miró fríamente a su hermana con sus ojos color aguamarina.

-Él se lo buscó, Gaara –respondió ella-. Es mejor que no se meta conmigo.

Temari es del tipo de chica maternal, que se preocupa mucho por sus hermanos, pero es mejor que nunca la hicieran enojar, porque pueden ir cavando sus tumbas, así como sucedió con Kankuro.

El marionetista se levantó con dificultad sobándose la cabeza.

-Ocupo más hielo.

-¿Acaso está haciendo tanto calor como para que ya se derritiera el de tu agua? –preguntó Temari.

-No…¡es para mi cráneo destrozado! –exclamó el pobre ninja.

-o-o-o-

Baki, el sensei de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, se encontraba en una reunión con el consejo de Sunagakure, al parecer, a todos los ancianos les urgía que un nuevo Kazekage ocupara el puesto, pero otra cosa, más bien, otro alguien era el que los estaba preocupando. Nakamura Fumihiko, el líder de este grupo de viejos, se veía especialmente consternado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Fumihiko? –preguntaba Baki.

-Ya conoces el caso, Baki…-respondió el viejo-. Esa chica…es el problema.

-¿Pero por qué la trajeron precisamente a este lugar?

-Por ese demente, asimismo ella accedió a venir…además este fue su lugar de nacimiento…algo se tiene que hacer.

Hubo silencio en el consejo.

-Baki…-intervino otro miembro conocido como Izumi Kiyoshi.- Todos lo hemos pensado muy bien y te tenemos que asignar una misión y mucho más grande para tus alumnos.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó éste.

-La chica se quedará con ellos.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido-. ¡Pero ellos ni siquiera la conocen! ¡¿Creen que la aceptarán así como así?

-Lo hicieron con Gaara, ¿no? –intervino Fumihiko.

-Pero él es su hermano.

-Aún así, no pasaron mucho tiempo con él durante su infancia, sólo fue hasta hace poco –continuó Kiyoshi-. No les costará trabajo socializar con ella.

-Si creen que eso es lo mejor –decía Baki-. De acuerdo, aceptaré la misión por ellos.

Salió del consejo acompañado de una ninja en dirección a la casa de sus alumnos.

-o-o-o-

Ya era de noche en Suna, a decir verdad, ya era muy tarde, la luna llena estaba resplandeciente en un cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube a la vista en muchos kilómetros. El calor había disminuido considerablemente.

Temari se encontraba cocinando la cena de aquella noche, ella no es tan buena en la cocina como Kankuro, sin embargo hacía lo que podía, aunque, cuando está de malhumor puede causar un envenenamiento en el estómago de cualquiera, ambos hermanos se repartían los días en los que les tocaba preparar la comida y ahora era el turno de Temari.

El marionetista, y el experto en la arena estaban sentados alrededor de una detallada mesa de madera rectangular, en una acogedora cocina rodeada de elementos muy rústicos. El castaño tenía los pies sobre dicha mesa.

La ninja de las cuatro coletas había terminado, ahora sólo faltaba que la comida se calentara un poco. Estaba a punto de sentarse en una silla…

-Hay alguien en la puerta –dijo el pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente tocaron con unos leves golpes.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –preguntaba la rubia.

-Simplemente ve y abre –dijo Kankuro.

-Tú no eres mi jefe –respondió-. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

El castaño quería evitarse otro golpe como el de hace rato y prefirió no discutir. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su sensei.

-¿Baki? ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-Kankuro –dijo éste-. Necesito hablar con los tres.

-Emm…seguro, pasa, estamos a punto de cenar, si quier…

-No –contestó interrumpiendo-. Sólo quiero que Temari y Gaara vengan un momento.

-De acuerdo…

Kankuro regresó con sus dos hermanos.

-Chicos –comenzó Baki-. Les tengo asignada una misión.

-¡¿Justo ahora? –exclamó Temari.

-Algo por el estilo –contestó.

-¿A qué te refieres Baki? –preguntó Kankuro.

Un hondo y largo suspiro se presentó en el hombre. Cedió el paso y mostró a una chica que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Ella es Hayashi Haruka –continuó-. Su misión es cuidar de ella.

-¿Cuidar de ella? –la rubia estaba confundida.

-Se quedará con ustedes por un tiempo…

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos hermanos mayores.

* * *

_Bueno, como ya les había mencionado, tal vez este capítulo no haya sido muy interesante o esté algo confuso, o difícil de entender, pero se los repito, denle una oportunidad al fic, esto se pondrá mejor dentro de poco._

_No sé si haya quedado una duda, comentario, sugerencia, si alguien quiere dar un balazo, bueno, olviden esto último O_O. Ya saben que a reviews, en serio, olviden eso último._

_Muchas gracias a todos. ¡Sayonara!_


	3. Capítulo 2:¡Nuevo miembro en la familia!

_¡Hola! Por fin, después de un tiempo de largo sufrimiento por no tener la suficiente inspiración en mi pobre cerebro con los sesos secos, llego con el capítulo número dos, por lo menos estoy a tiempo U_U. Tercera y última vez que digo esto para ya no enfadarlos, denle una oportunidad al fic, como en la mayoría de las series o libros, los primeros capítulos siempre son aburridos, pero lo demás estará mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es todo._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 2: ¡Alerta! ¡Nuevo miembro en la familia!**

-Ella es Hayashi Haruka –dijo Baki-. Su misión es cuidar de ella.

-¿Cuidar de ella? –la rubia estaba confundida.

-Se quedará con ustedes por un tiempo…

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos hermanos mayores.

La joven estaba allí de pie, con una mirada extremadamente fría, que asustaría a cualquiera, o por lo menos, a la mayoría, se veía completamente vacía. No se le apreciaba muy bien por la tremenda oscuridad que ya había afuera.

-Oye Baki –dijo Kankuro-. ¿No crees que podamos hablar de esto…?

-Está bien –respondió su sensei-. Haruka, ¿por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas a la torre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se esfumó con un salto.

-Bien –expresó Baki con otro suspiro-. ¿Quieren hablar?

-Claro que sí –respondió Temari-. Adelante, pasa.

Los tres hermanos y su sensei se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Quién es ella y por qué quieres que esté con nosotros? –inquirió Kankuro.

-Despacio –respondió el hombre-. Les diré todo lo que sé. Ella es originaria de esta aldea, pero ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo. No sé si habrán notado, pero es muy callada, a decir verdad, sólo habla cuando es necesario, así que no se sorprendan. Tiene 13 años y ha tenido una vida muy dura.

-¿Vida muy dura en qué aspecto? –preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé exactamente –respondió-. Los del consejo sólo me dijeron que su antiguo sensei abusó de ella aprovechándose de algunos extraños poderes que tiene, aunque ni siquiera yo los conozco, ni tengo la menor idea de ellos. Se quedó conmigo durante dos días, pero todos preferimos que era mejor que se quedara con ustedes.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? –indagó el pelirrojo con voz hosca.

-Porque son los más indicados para este trabajo, por favor, conviértanla en su amiga y hagan que les tenga confianza.

La chica llegó con dos mochilas y esperó en la entrada.

-¿Estarán bien? –preguntó Baki.

-No te preocupes –dijo Temari-. Haremos todo lo posible.

-De acuerdo. Haruka, pasa. Ellos son Kankuro, Temari y Gaara –dijo señalando a cada uno-. Serán tu nueva familia. Chicos, trátenla como si estuviera en su propio hogar.

Haruka mostró un rostro entristecido después de oír las palabras "en su propio hogar".

Baki se fue inmediatamente y desapareció entre las sombras de la ciudad. El ambiente en la casa estaba un poco incómodo.

-Bueno…-habló Kankuro-. Bienvenida…si quieres…puedes desempacar tus cosas en…

-Te daremos una habitación –intervino Temari-. Kankuro, saca tus marionetas.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el marionetista-. ¡¿Y dónde quieres que las ponga?

-¡Hay mucho espacio en el sótano! ¡Además casi no usas esas marionetas, a tus preferidas las tienes en tu cuarto! ¡No me hagas enojar!

-Está bien U_U

El castaño fue corriendo para poder hacer lo que le había indicado su hermana.

-Estamos a punto de cenar –dijo la rubia-. ¿Gustas sentarte?

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

-Ya está –dijo Kankuro mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Bueno…entonces…-tartamudeaba Temari.

La ninja no prestó mucha atención y sin decir nada subió y se instaló en su nueva habitación, desempacó, guardó su ropa y se recostó en una cama bien acolchada, con una ventana que tenía una vista directa a la torre del Kazekage y al resto de la aldea.

Los tres hermanos se dispusieron a cenar.

-¿Creen que estará bien? –cuestionó Temari.

-Es un poco extraña…-dijo Kankuro.

El menor se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Gaara? –la rubia lo notó algo raro.

-No tengo apetito –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sobretodo porque Temari es la que hoy cocina –murmuró.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de…? –gritó su hermana.

-Voy a salir –fue lo último que dijo el menor, impidiendo que Temari terminara de agredir a Kankuro.

Los mayores se calmaron y terminaron su cena y ordenaron todo en su lugar. Ya era demasiado tarde y se disponían a ir a dormir. Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se quedaron pensando en muchas cosas que les pasaban por la mente a ambos. Finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

-o-o-o-

Gaara estaba sentado en el techo de una casa enfrente de la suya, se podía ver a sus hermanos desde donde se encontraba. El pelirrojo observaba con la vista el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con Haruka, ella estaba simplemente acostada mirando hacia el infinito con la mirada perdida. La luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para distinguir que estaba completamente despierta.

Pasados unos minutos, Haruka supo que la estaban observando, se levantó y abrió la ventana, miró directamente donde estaba el chico de esos ojos color aguamarina. Esa mirada atravesaba las almas, se veía completamente llena de odio y Gaara lo supo al instante. Al saber que era él, la chica volvió a recostarse en su cama.

-_Tiene sentidos agudos…-_pensaba el maestro de la arena.

Habían pasado unas dos horas y la chica seguía todavía despierta, ¿qué acaso ella tampoco dormía? Quien sabe…

Gaara sabía que no haría nada "sospechoso" si estaba siendo vigilada, así que utilizó su técnica del tercer ojo, había algo en ella que despertaba la curiosidad del menor.

Haruka se sentó al borde la cama y al no sentirse observada, comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de color entre violeta y azul en la mano, la cual aventaba arriba y abajo, como una pequeña pelota de goma. A Gaara le pareció un poco extraño, nunca había visto una técnica como esta. Desactivó su tercer ojo y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Despertó a Temari y después fueron con Kankuro, el cual….bueno, parecía un saco de piedras imposible de mover o despertar en su caso.

-¡Kankuro! –dijo Temari en voz fuerte y a la vez en forma de susurro, ya que la habitación de Haruka estaba a tan sólo unos metros.

No estaba logrando nada, Gaara sacó arena de su calabaza y la colocó a un lado de la almohada de su hermano. El movimiento hizo que se despertara, a punto de gritar, pero Temari logró sofocarlo con una mano y con la cabeza hizo una seña para que saliera.

Bajaron un momento a la cocina, un lugar donde la "extraña" no los podría oír.

-Bien –dijo Kankuro con un largo bostezo-. ¿Qué es tan importante como para despertarme a las tres de la madrugada?

-Hay algo extraño en esa chica –contestó Gaara.

-Eso ya lo habíamos notado –indicó Temari un poco enfadada.

-No me refiero a eso –continuó el pelirrojo-. Creo que esa chica posee un poder superior al de nosotros.

-¿Qué? –señaló Kankuro-. Tan sólo es una gennin como nosotros, no dudo de que tenga habilidades pero…

-Espera –lo interrumpió Temari-. Baki nunca nos dijo si ella era una gennin.

-¿Estás insinuando que tiene otro nivel? –indagó el castaño.

-Bueno, no lo sé -respondió ella.

-Lo único que trato de decir –intervino Gaara-. Es que hay que tener cuidado…-dicho esto se esfumó de nuevo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos despertó si era sólo para charlar de esto –dijo el marionetista cansado.

-Si fue Gaara el que nos dijo eso…tal vez tenga razón, no conocemos nada de esa ninja y la información que tenemos no nos sirve de mucho… -expresó sin más la de las cuatro coletas.

-Yo digo que hay que sacarle respuestas mediante la fuerza.

-No, Kankuro, por ahora hay que hacer lo que Baki nos dijo, tal vez si nos tiene la suficiente confianza, podamos hablar con ella.

-Bueno, pero si intenta algo fuera de lo normal con nosotros no dudaré en emplear mis marionetas.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos regresaron a sus habitaciones.

-Genial, ahora no me voy a poder dormir –dijo Kankuro.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre que me despiertan, ya no puedo volver a conseguir un buen sueño –expresó mientras se tumbaba en la cama desarreglada.

-Si cierras los ojos y piensas en dormirte si lo lograrás –comentó la rubia.

-Si como no, lo único que quiero es…-se quedó dormido.

-_Vaya ¬¬…y dice que ya no iba a poder…válgame…ya hasta está roncando._

Ella salió de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la suya, pasó un momento dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Haruka y después se fue.

Ya mañana tratarían de socializar con ella.

* * *

_Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus opiniones. ¡Sayonara!_


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Hay que hacerla hablar!

_¡Konichiwa! ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Hace que mi imaginación se vaya a los cielos para poder continuar._

_Capítulo tres._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3: ¡Nuevo objetivo! ¡Hay que hacerla hablar!**

El gran sol amarillo salía por el horizonte iluminando cualquier rincón oculto en Sunagakure y despertando a los habitantes y a los animales que se encontraran por el lugar. La ola de calor ya había pasado y el clima ahora era normal, bueno, el comúnmente conocido en la aldea.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Haruka no había dormido en toda la noche, simplemente no le había dado nada de sueño y no pudo pegar el ojo sabiendo que estaba rodeada de tres desconocidos, sólo porque el consejo de Suna los haya asignado como "su familia" no quería decir que se iba a entregar a todo lo que dijeran o hicieran, según ella, no se podía confiar en nadie después de ese suceso que tuvo hace un tiempo…

Bueno, el no tenerles confianza no significaría que se iba a quedar como tonta sin hacer nada, tampoco quería sentirse como un estorbo hacia ellos. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró; una blusa de color azul zafiro que llegaba al extremo de ambos hombros, una manga derecha que estaba hasta su mano y la otra parte sin manga, con la malla típica de ninjas que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Una falda negra arriba de las rodillas y un pequeño short, con una venda en el muslo derecho y otra malla en la pierna izquierda, con las conocidas sandalias negras.

Bajó a la cocina y rápidamente preparó el desayuno, provocando un delicioso aroma en toda la casa.

-o-o-o-

-Mmm….sí, esto está delicioso –decía Kankuro entre sueños al percibir el aroma que se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

Temari también despertó por el olor.

-¿Kankuro? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Se oyeron unos grandes ronquidos.

-_No…Kankuro sigue dormido...¿entonces?_

Entró a la habitación despertando a su hermano.

-Hay Temari –dijo el castaño cubriéndose con una almohada-. Todavía es temprano, déjame dormir.

-Kankuro, ¿hiciste de desayunar?

-¿Qué? –indagó confundido-. Ni siquiera me había despertado hasta que llegaste tú de enfadosa.

Pasaron unos segundos para hacer recapacitar al marionetista.

-Uno momento…¿tú no cocinaste?

-No –respondió la mayor.

-¿Entonces puede ser que Gaara haya…?

-¡Imposible!

Kankuro se apresuró en arreglar la cama y pintarse las marcas moradas que lo identifican, Temari también ordenó su habitación y se recogió el cabello en esas cuatro coletas.

Mientras tanto, Gaara había llegado por una ventana, también había percibido el olor y supuso que Kankuro había cocinado.

Los dos hermanos venían corriendo a toda prisa hasta que el menor apareció de repente enfrente de ellos en el último escalón que daba al segundo piso, también dispuesto a bajar.

-¡Gaara! –gritaron los mayores al no poder detenerse.

El pelirrojo tampoco los esperaba. Los tres chocaron y se fueron rodando por todos las escaleras.

El menor se levantó instantáneamente. Temari se frotaba la espalda y Kankuro la cabeza.

-Que bien –dijo el mediano-. Otro chichón en el chichón que ya tenía.

-Un momento…Gaara…¿tú cocinaste? –preguntó algo frustrada la mayor.

-Claro que no –contestó.

-¿Entonces?

Entraron a la cocina y se encontraron "con la chica nueva" sentada comiendo unos panqués que ella misma había preparado.

-Haruka…¿tú cocinaste? –inquirió Temari.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la ninja.

Ahora la podían ver perfectamente con la claridad de las aguas transparentes de un lago; vestida con ese traje tan poco común, tenía el cabello recogido hacia arriba (parecido al peinado de Mitarashi Anko, sólo que ella tenía un prendedor negro para sostenerlo), era de un color violeta azulado, que se vería completamente oscuro en las sombras, con un mechón de lado que le cubría media frente y con la bandana protectora de la Arena sobre la cabeza, sujeta por debajo del prendedor de su cabello. Ella les dirigió una mirada tan fría como una misma noche a la intemperie en el vasto desierto, un rasgo nuevo; tenía el ojo derecho de color azul turquesa y el izquierdo violeta con un destello gris. Tenía la piel casi del tono de la de Gaara y estaba un poco por debajo de la altura de éste, era delgada y con buenas proporciones.

-Chicos…tenemos que hablar un momento –les murmuró Temari-. Vamos a la sala –dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras empujaba a sus hermanos.

-¿Ahora qué Temari? –soltó fastidiado Kankuro.

-Baki dijo que era completamente callada y nosotros queremos respuestas, ¿no?

-Exacto –respondió el castaño.

-Hay que idear un plan para que hable algo…aunque sea la más mínima frase –ideó la rubia.

-A mí no me metan –dijo Gaara mientras se iba de regreso a la cocina.

Pasó a lado de Haruka, la cual lo seguía con la mirada. Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Ella seguía comiendo como si nada.

-Bien Kankuro, cuento contigo.

-Ya sabes que siempre.

Los mayores entraron también a la cocina y se sentaron a lado del pelirrojo y la "oji rara", extremadamente seria.

-Entonces… -empezó Temari-. ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto?

Haruka le dirigió una mirada dura como expresando, "ya te dije que sí, no me hagas volver a repetirlo" (bueno, "no me hagas volver a menear la cabeza").

-¿Eres de aquí? –preguntó Kankuro.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –indagó Temari.

No recibió respuesta, la chica se veía muy fastidiada por tantas preguntas. Kankuro le indicó a Temari con la mirada que se acercara.

-¿Qué quieres? –susurró la rubia.

-¿Crees que sea muda?

-Claro que no.

-Pero… –continuó el marionetista-. No dice absolutamente nada.

-Eso mismo nos dijo Baki ayer –dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

-Shh –la calló Kankuro-. Sólo digo que puede haber una posibilidad.

-En ese caso sería también sorda, recuerda, "sordomudos", y ella comprende lo que le estamos diciendo.

Haruka apretó los puños y dejó caer un tenedor en el plato con fuerza.

-No soy muda y mucho menos sorda –dijo con una voz un poco arisca.

-Oh…perdón…nosotros –Temari no sabía que decir.

- Ya se que no se sienten cómodos con esto y mucho menos yo, pero no me culpen, denle las gracias a los inútiles del consejo de esta aldea –continuó la chica-. Yo no estoy tratando que me acepten, no puedo hacer nada en contra de esos viejos, pero tampoco me confiaré de ustedes tan fácilmente.

-Ahora es momento de que nos escuches –le replicó Kankuro-. No somos como todos los ninjas que te llegan a traicionar, nosotros somos fiables y tal como tú estamos tratando de cumplir con la misión que nos han asignado y también nos tendremos que acostumbrar.

-Mhm…

-Tal vez, las presentaciones no hayan sido muy claras –intervino Temari-. Somos…

-Los hermanos Sabaku No –interrumpió Haruka-. Temari, la que controla el viento, Kankuro, el experto de las marionetas y Gaara, el que domina la arena.

-¿B-Baki te dijo eso? –preguntó Kankuro un poco asustado.

-Claro que no… -respondió ella-. Nadie me ha dicho nada de nada acerca de nadie, eso lo sé por mí misma.

Se levantó de la mesa, lavó sus platos y parece ser que se dirigía a su habitación.

-E-Espera… -formuló Temari -. ¿A dónde vas?

La respuesta no fue esperada. Los dos hermanos mayores se veían abrumados por la situación que acababan de pasar. Tal vez tendrían que prestar más atención a lo que Gaara les había dicho la noche pasada, "hay que tener cuidado".

-Mhm…¿asustados? –preguntó Gaara con una tipo mueca de sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué? Claro que no –respondieron los mayores al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo los miró, sabía que mentían.

-Es sólo que… -dijo la rubia-. Esa chica…infunde algo de miedo.

-¿En verdad creen que sea más que una simple gennin? –indagó Kankuro.

-¿Quién sabe? –continuó su hermana-. Pero…¿notaron los "inusuales", por así decirlo, ojos que tenía?

-¿Crees que se deba a una falla en la genética? –Kankuro la miraba queriendo obtener respuestas de una buena vez.

-Pero…los seres humanos normales, pueden tener un ojo de un color y otro de otro, o incluso una mezcla en uno pero…¿violeta y gris? ¿O acaso fui la única que le notó esos tonos?

-Claro que no –respondió el marionetista.

-Bueno…por lo menos ya dijo algo, ¿no? Eso es un progreso –dijo la mayor.

-Tal vez…pero eso único que habló fue para dar temor, aún así necesitamos saber más y tal como ella nos lo dijo, no se confiará de nosotros por arte de magia y esa chica me sigue dando una mala espina.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Gaara.

-No lo sé…-contestó-. Simplemente tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto…

Tal como se había observado antes, Haruka se encontraba en su habitación mirando perdidamente la ciudad por la ventana…recordando su pasado…algo que quería borrar de su mente a toda costa.

_

* * *

Bueno…aquí termino. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Se los agradezco de verdad n_n. ¡Sayonara!_


	5. Capítulo 4: Lazos de confianza y amistad

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios n_n _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4: Infundiendo lazos de confianza y amistad.**

El día estaba transcurriendo demasiado lento para los tres hermanos, aún no había nada especial que hacer y ya se estaba volviendo a sentir ese calor insoportable que se presentaba en esa época del año.

El desayuno se estaba enfriando, ninguno había probado lo que Haruka había preparado.

-Ándale Kankuro –decía Temari-. Tú eres el que siempre está hambriento y no creo que hoy sea la excepción.

-Ni muerto voy a probar lo que esa loca cocinó –respondió-. ¿Y si está envenenado?

-Ay por favor, ¿por qué envenenaría la comida? Ella misma la comió.

-Pero dejó la ración con veneno para nosotros y la buena para ella.

-No seas tan paranoico Kankuro.

-Entonces pruébala tú –le dijo con algo de inseguridad.

-De acuerdo… _haré que la pruebes primero que yo ¬¬._

Llevó un plato a la mesa. Kankuro observaba con mucha atención para no perder el más mínimo detalle por si sucedía algo. Temari tomó un tenedor para probar uno de esos "exquisitos panqués". Tomó un pedazo y lo dirigía a su boca cuando…le dio un gran pisotón al marionetista, lo que lo hizo gritar de dolor y justo en ese momento introdujo el pan dentro de la boca de él. Ella y Gaara miraban a Kankuro masticar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntaba Temari.

-¡Está delicioso!

-Mhm… te lo dije –sonreía la mayor.

-Sí pero… ¡¿por qué me dabas ese pisotón hermana?

-Quise verte sufrir un rato.

Los tres hermanos comieron lo que la chica había hecho.

-Debes admitirlo, Kankuro –le dijo Temari-. Ella es mejor cocinera que tú.

-¿Qué? –contestó en tono de burla-. Nadie puede superarme, yo soy el mejor chef de toda Sunagakure.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico.

El trío se disponía a salir de la casa para ver si encontraban algo que hacer en la ciudad. Temari subió y se detuvo afuera de la habitación de Haruka, la cual estaba con la puerta cerrada.

-Haruka…soy Temari. Vamos a salir, regresamos en unas horas.

Dicho esto, los tres salieron. Pasado un rato, Haruka bajó para conocer un poco más su "nuevo hogar". Tenía un estilo que le agradaba mucho.

Ella también se disponía a darle un paseo a la aldea. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Baki.

-Haruka, disculpa, ¿están Temari, Gaara y Kankuro? –preguntó el hombre.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Oh, de acuerdo… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Por qué los buscabas? –preguntó Haruka para la sorpresa de Baki.

-Mmm, bueno, es que nuestros guardias han detectado unos intrusos en el desierto, a pocos kilómetros de aquí, suponen que son espías así que los quería mandar para que se encargaran de ellos.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Creo que sólo cuatro.

Haruka salió y pasó por al lado de Baki.

-¿Haruka?

-Me encargaré de ellos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó algo sorprendido-. Pero…

-Tranquilo…estaré bien.

Y de un salto se esfumó. Baki estaba pasmado ante la actitud de la chica, cuando la conoció no le dirigía ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera un "hola", pero ahora le hablaba como si nada, ¿acaso sus alumnos habían hecho algo en ella? Sabía que sólo decía lo que era verdaderamente necesario, pero eso era más que suficiente.

La kunoichi se encontraba a la entrada de la aldea, era rápida recorriendo distancias, tanto cortas como largas. Muchos guardias la observaron.

-Ey, tú, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Vine a encargarme de esos tipos –dijo subiendo a la estructura.

-Pero…

-Sólo díganme donde están.

Uno de los guardias se lo mostró, se encontraban a mitad de camino de la entrada de Sunagakure, ella los miró extrañada.

-Suponemos que son espías de otras aldeas –le informó otro de los guardias.

-No lo creo –afirmó ella-. Si fueran espías, no estarían tan al descubierto, deben de estar planeado algo.

La chica bajó de la fortaleza y se apresuró hasta llegar con esos supuestos espías.

-¡Espera! –le gritó otro guardia-. ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Haruka ya no se molestó en responder. En pocos minutos, llegó al lugar donde cuatro figuras vestidas de azul oscuro venían caminando en su dirección, a pocos metros de distancia. Parecía que esos tipos no la habían visto, pero era imposible al menos que fueran ciegos.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no atacan? ¿Qué rayos es lo que están planeando?_

Ellos seguían como si fueran unos zombies caminando en medio del desierto. A Haruka se le abrieron los ojos completamente.

-_Un momento…las personas no caminan de esa manera, sólo si están bajo algún tipo de jutsu…al menos que…¡esto sea un genjutsu! Todo tiene sentido, deben de estar moviéndose por debajo de la arena, de acuerdo, ellos se lo buscaron._

La ninja juntó sus manos.

-¡Liberar!

La ilusión desapareció al instante, exactamente como había visto, eso era un genjutsu, los espías no son tan expuestos. Colocó su cabeza de lado sobre la ardiente arena, oyendo algunas palpitaciones y ruidos simples por debajo del terreno, ¡estaban justo debajo de ella!

-o-o-o-

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Kankuro con voz potente-. ¡¿Cómo qué la has mandado a una misión sin nosotros?

-Pues…no se encontraban y ella se ofreció a ir –explicó Baki frustrado.

Los hermanos se habían encontrado a su sensei cuando iban de regreso a su casa.

-¡Tenemos que apurarnos! –gritó Temari-. No será tan fácil para una gennin derrotar a ese tipo de ninjas.

-Recuerda Temari –le dijo Kankuro-. Todavía no sabemos si es gennin.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Vámonos ya!

-¡Pero! –les decía Baki.

-Nada de peros, Baki –intervino Kankuro-. Nos vamos en seguida.

Los tres se encaminaron a toda prisa a donde se encontraba Haruka.

-o-o-o-

-¡No se van a escabullir así de simple! –gritaba Haruka.

Ella dio un golpe tremendo que creó un gran agujero en la arena, obligando a que los tipos "esos" salieran a la superficie.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –decía uno de ellos-. Eres muy pequeña como para tener la habilidad de ver bajo la tierra.

-Ja, ¿esto es lo que mandan los ninjas de la Arena? –repuso otro-. ¡Pero qué débil se ha de encontrar para encargarle este trabajo a una enana como tú!

Mala señal, la estaban haciendo enojar.

-Si me subestiman, están muertos.

-Sí…-respondió el primero en tono sarcástico-. Acabemos contigo para que no sigas interfiriendo.

Sí, tal vez Haruka era pequeña, pero poseía una fuerza bruta. El primer ninja se acercó a ella a toda velocidad y quedó inconsciente después de recibir una patada de lleno en la cara.

Un segundo intentó atacarla con su ninjutsu.

-¡Jutsu clon de arena!

Haruka no se preocupó por ese "tonto clon", fue directo hacia el verdadero y le metió un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo desaparecer al falso. A ella no le gustaba mucho usar su Taijutsu, pero prefería eso a desperdiciar su chakra en gente que no valía la pena para conocer sus habilidades. Había acabado con dos, quedaban otros dos.

-Así que te crees muy fuerte mocosa, te enseñaré lo que es la verdadera fuerza –dijo el tercero.

Se acercó corriendo de frente a ella, desapareció por un instante y apareció de nuevo a su costado, dándole un golpe dirigido a la cara, pero que ella alcanzó a detener con un brazo. El choque provocó que la lanzara varios metros hacia atrás.

-o-o-o-

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro llegaron a la entrada de la villa y un guardia les informó lo que estaba sucediendo, diciendo que la chica no parecía tener problemas.

Al trío no le importó si estaba bien o no, tendrían que mirar la batalla de cerca para poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-o-o-o—

Haruka estaba hirviendo de ira con ese golpe que había recibido.

-No quería hacer esto pero… -decía ella-… me has obligado.

Volvió a juntar sus manos y sus ojos se centraban en la figura temblorosa que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué…qué me está pasando? –decía con dificultad el hombre.

La kunoichi había entrado a lo más profundo de su subconsciente con su genjutsu para "divertirse" un rato, encontró su principal fobia: las arañas. Después de esto, encerró al hombre en una oscuridad total, y de pronto sintió miles de patas subiendo por sus brazos y piernas. Haruka hizo que la zona se iluminara y el hombre descubrió a los horribles insectos que lo estaban rodeando.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

-En el momento en que caíste en mi genjutsu, fue tu fin.

Mientras el hombre agonizaba dentro de esa ilusión, Haruka aprovechó para darle otro golpe dejándolo casi muerto en la arena.

-_Bien, tres fuera, vamos con el último…_

Miró a todos los lados, pero no encontró a nadie.

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el otro? _

Justo después de eso la voz de un hombre detrás de ella le heló hasta la sangre y la paralizó por completo.

-Así que tú también usas genjutsu, pues no más, has acabado con mis compañeros, pero yo acabaré contigo. Que mal que bajaste tu guardia niñita.

Haruka intentó mover sus piernas y los brazos, pero no le respondían.

-_¿Q-Qué rayos…?_

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no te podrás mover, estás completamente pegada a la arena.

_-Un ninjutsu…debí suponerlo. Cada uno de estos tipos se especializaba en algo, y juntos, lograban una gran fuerza…_

Unos hilos invisibles de chakra la tenían fuertemente sujeta a la arena.

-¡Este es tu fin mocosa! –dijo el último con un kunai dirigido hacia su cuello.

Ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su fin.

_-Hubiera querido…tener una vida normal _–fue lo último que ella pensó.

-¡Gran remolino cortante! –exclamó una voz conocida.

El viento hizo que el hombre volara unos 10 metros. Haruka abrió los ojos al instante, notando que ya podía moverse, giró y se encontró con "ellos".

-Parece que nos debes una –dijo una sonriente Temari.

-U-ustedes… ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? –replicó Haruka.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –respondió Kankuro-. Vinimos a ayudarte.

-No era necesario, lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Si como no –le contestó el marionetista.- Estaban a punto de matarte. Deberías agradecérnoslo. Somos tus amigos.

-_¿Mis…amigos? Es imposible… _¡Es imposible! ¡La gente no tiene amigos! –gritó con imperceptibles lágrimas en los ojos.

-Dijimos que te ayudaríamos –afirmó la rubia-. Y para eso nos tienes aquí.

-¡Se han olvidado de mí! –exclamó el ninja que había lanzado Temari por los aires.

Tenía de nuevo un kunai en su mano a punto de atacar a Haruka, pero quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella.

-¡Sarcófago de arena!

Gaara había sujetado al ninja por los pies con un poco de su arena.

-Se acabó –dijo la voz áspera de éste. – ¡Funeral del desierto!

La arena lo rodeó por completo, destrozándolo. La amenaza había terminado.

-Listo –sonreía Kankuro de lado-. Y ni siquiera me dejaron hacer nada.

Haruka cayó al suelo de rodillas, demasiado confusa.

-Ey, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba Temari.

-¿P-Por qué? –sólo decía ella.

-Ya te indicamos que somos tus amigos –volvió a replicar Kankuro-. Te dije que podías confiar en nosotros.

_-Amigos…¿confiar en ellos...? ¿cómo pueden…? ¡¿cómo pueden…?_

La chica se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos entre horribles gritos de dolor, retorciéndose en medio del desierto. Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a los dos hermanos mayores moviendo la boca en cámara lenta, aunque no logró escuchar ni una sola palabra…

_

* * *

¿Qué habrá pasado con Haruka? ¿Estará bien? Bueno, todos lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡los espero! n_n_

_Emm, por si quieren conocer a Hayashi Haruka: _

_http : / / s577 . photobucket . com / albums / ss217 / lamoco_13 / ?action=view¤t; = claro sin los espacios. Allí un dibujito que hice en mis ratos libres, ya sé que quedo rarita…pero ese día traía flojera._

_Bueno, una cosita más, chequen este video: http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v=kk8ETsjmjrc, también sin los espacios._

_Es de una concursante de Señorita Panamá. ¿Quién es Confucio? "El que inventó la confusión" "Un __antuiguo__ chino japonés". Perdón por reírme de esta manera, pero fue demasiado gracioso. Ya, eso es todo. (La silicona no arregla neuronas_). _¡Sayonara!_


	6. Capítulo 5: Borrando el pasado

_¡Konichiwa! No quiero perder tiempo porque tengo una idea completa del capítulo en este preciso momento. ¡Adelante!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 5: Borrando el pasado. ¡Recupera tu memoria!**

La hora ya había pasado del medio día. Los Sabaku No se encontraban en la torre del Kazekage, esperando respuestas por parte de los ancianos del consejo y esperando a que Haruka despertara, ya tenía por lo menos dos horas inconsciente y los hermanos habían hecho lo posible por "regresarla a la vida" pero no habían conseguido nada en absoluto, sólo una importante pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Bien, ya es hora de que nos vayan diciendo que rayos está ocurriendo aquí! –replicaba Kankuro en medio de los ancianos abrumados.

-Cálmate, Kankuro –trataba de tranquilizarlo su hermana.

-¡No me digas que hacer Temari! –le gritó éste-. Primero nos llegan con esta desconocida y ahora ni siquiera nos quieren decir por qué está aquí.

El marionetista estaba hirviendo de rabia al no comprender lo que pasaba. Los miembros del consejo se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza entre todos.

-Muy bien… -decía Nakamura Fumihiko, el líder de los ancianos-. Kiyoshi, acompáñame.

-¡¿Ahora qué planean hacer? –el castaño estaba a punto de explotar.

-Serénate ya, Kankuro –le dijo Fumihiko-. Primero tenemos que ir a revisar a la chica.

Los dos viejos, seguidos de los hermanos caminaron por los pasillos de la torre, en dirección donde Haruka seguía "pacíficamente" dormida.

-Por cierto –decía Temari-. ¿Dónde está Baki?

-Él fue enviado a una misión fuera de la villa –respondió Kiyoshi.

-Pero si hace poco lo vimos.

-Pues así de rápido también llegan los encargos.

Llegaron a la habitación.

-Es increíble que todavía no haya despertado –indicaba Fumihiko.

-¿Y bien? –preguntaba un más calmado Kankuro.

-Bueno…-continuaba Kiyoshi-. Ya que está en estas condiciones, trataré de explicarlo lo más breve posible.

-Detente, Kiyoshi –le decía Fumihiko-. No les diremos todo.

-¡¿Qué? –Kankuro volvió a perder los estribos.

-Esta es información muy clasificada, sólo les contaremos lo que quieran saber, nada más.

El marionetista apretaba los puños, Temari colocó su mano sobre el brazo de él, lo que lo apaciguó un poco.

-En primera –dijo el castaño-. ¿Quién es ella y por qué está con nosotros?

-Hayashi Haruka.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te alteres. Ella viene de una poderosa familia de la Aldea de la Arena.

-¿Una poderosa familia? –inquiría la rubia.

-¡¿Me van a dejar hablar o van a seguir con sus preguntas? –exclamó un ya frustrado Kiyoshi-. Sí, su familia tenía un extremo poder gracias al padre de la chica, siempre estaban para servir a la aldea y era del agrado de todos, su padre se llamaba Kinomoto Daisuke y su madre, Hayashi Akira, eran muy unidos y tenían un hijo, Hayashi Jiro, de 7 años, mientras esperaban otro bebé, la cual se convertiría en la Haruka que ustedes conocen. Ella nació con algo similar a un kekegenkai, especialmente identificado con el color de los ojos, aunque su familia no le dio mucha importancia, y amaban a su nueva hija. La pequeña creció con una buena educación y desde pocos años comenzó a mostrar unos fuertes signos de una gran inteligencia. Y tan fuerte era su conocimiento que comenzó a asustar a sus padres. Cuando cumplió 5 años, Haruka…

-Kiyoshi, basta –lo calló Fumihiko-. Esto ya es mucho.

-¡¿Qué? –volvió a gritar Kankuro-. ¡Tenemos el derecho a conocer todo sobre ella!

-¿Cómo saben todo eso? –preguntó Temari.

-Gracias a otro miembro del consejo que conoció a su familia –respondió Fumihiko.

-¡Pero necesitamos saber si ella es de fiar! –exclamó el marionetista.

-Lo último que les diré es que no tendrán problemas, si se convierten en sus amigos, tal vez les cuente sobre su pasado.

-¡¿Entonces por qué la mandaron de vuelta a esta aldea y precisamente con nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "la mandaron de vuelta"?

-Baki nos dijo –intervino Temari-. Que ella había estado fuera de esta aldea por mucho tiempo.

-Exacto –continuó Kiyoshi-. Ella estuvo fuera, pero volvió.

-¿Y que pasó con su familia? –preguntó Gaara con voz baja.

Ambos ancianos se miraron y movieron la cabeza en gesto negativo.

-¡No han respondido mi pregunta! –vociferó Kankuro-. ¡¿Por qué está con nosotros?

-Porque son los más indicados para esto, tienen lo que se necesita –dijo el líder del consejo-. Y ahora, hay que tratar de despertar a la chiquilla. Kiyoshi, llama a Murakami Haru.

-Sí, señor –dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Quién es Murakami Haru? –preguntó la rubia.

-Él es el miembro del consejo que conoció a la familia de la chica, es un experto en conocer las mentes de las personas, bueno, en saber que problema pueden tener.

Después de unos minutos, entró un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello completamente blanco y un poco desgastado, vestido con una larga túnica que le arrastraba.

-¿Y ahora qué tenemos? –inquiría el hombre al momento en que se acercaba a la cama de Haruka.

-¿Cree poder despertarla, Haru?

El hombre colocó la mano sobre la frente de la chica y ella abrió sus ojos al instante. Observó con detenimiento a las personas que la rodeaban y se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad. Los miraba extrañados.

-¿Estás bien, Haruka? –le preguntó Temari.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo? ¡¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

El hombre tocó su cabeza de nuevo e hizo que se durmiera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –formuló Kankuro.

-Ella…borró su memoria –contestó Haru.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los hermanos mayores.

-Así es, ella misma se "auto borró" sus recuerdos.

-Tal como pensaba –decía Kiyoshi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Gaara con algo de curiosidad.

-Tal como les había dicho, Haruka posee una inteligencia sorprendente, mucho superior a la de los más listos que conozcan, pero no sólo eso, tiene un amplio dominio sobre las tres disciplinas, el taijutsu, el ninjutsu y el genjutsu, pero se especializa principalmente en éste último y lo aplicó ella misma a su mente.

-¿Entonces cómo rayos sabremos su pasado? –inquirió la mayor.

-Tranquilos, yo la haré recordar, aunque llevará un buen rato.

-¿Por qué habrá hecho esto? –inquiría Temari.

-Por lo que sucedió en el pasado –le contestó Kiyoshi.

-Dejemos que Haru haga su trabajo. Salgamos todos de aquí –ordenó Fumihiko.

-¡Pero…! –gritó el castaño.

Gaara salió al instante.

-Vamos, Kankuro –le ordenó su hermana.

A los tres todavía les rondaban demasiadas preguntas por la mente, pero lo único que quedaba hacer era esperar y una vez que Haruka volviera a la normalidad, tratar de que les contara un poco sobre su vida.

-o-o-o-

Haru comenzó a trabajar, formó un poco de chakra en su mano y se centralizó en entrar a la mente de Haruka para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro. Después de unos minutos de ardua concentración el hombre abrió los ojos dentro de la consciencia de la chica. Caminó por muchos senderos que llevaban a distintas puertas, las cuales estaban vacías por los recuerdos borrados.

Logró pasar a lo más dentro del subconsciente de ella, hasta toparse con una puerta más grande a las demás, la abrió y vio una sombra sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados en una esquina a lo más profundo de la habitación de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

-Por fin te encuentro –dijo Haru en voz alta-. Así que después de todo usaste un genjutsu para encerrarte a ti misma dentro de tu propia mente.

La figura abrió sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Haruka –respondió el hombre-. Conozco tu dolor, pero esta no es la manera de atravesarlo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque al no recordar nada, ¡ni siquiera vas a poder ser feliz!

-¡Pero así borro todo el dolor! ¡Y puedo empezar una vida normal!

-Sin saber quién eres, de dónde vienes, quién es tu familia.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Mi familia? ¿La que me odió? Ya no quiero…ya no quiero sufrir así.

-Haruka…

-Los únicos que saben mi historia son tú, Fumihiko y Kiyoshi.

-Y por eso debes hacer algo al respecto –le dijo Haru.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que es?

-Allá afuera hay personas que te pueden ayudar, como los tres hermanos que ya conoces, son buena gente y por esto los asignamos como tu familia sustituta –continuó el hombre-. No te cierres en esa cabecita tuya, tienes mucho por ofrecer, eres inteligente, fuerte y bonita, no te rindas así de fácil. Todos tenemos momentos difíciles, mira a ese chico Gaara, ¿sabes por lo que pasó él, no?

-Sí… -respondió con un hilo de voz quebrada.

-¿Entonces? En el mundo siempre va a haber sufrimiento, y por eso, nosotros debemos superarlo para ser felices.

El hombre le extendió la mano. Haruka se levantó y la tomó. Ambos salieron por la puerta, Haru regresó al mundo real y la chica quedó dormida. Se fue de la habitación para dejarla descansar, en una gran sala de la torre se encontraban los hermanos y los dos ancianos.

-¿Tan pronto vuelves? –le preguntó Fumihiko.

-Sí, ahora sólo necesita dormir un poco más –respondió Haru.

-¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió Kankuro.

-Simple, encerró sus recuerdos en su subconsciente, cuando despierte estará de nuevo con su memoria y regresará a la normalidad.

-Es mejor que se vayan –les indicó Kiyoshi.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ella? –formuló Temari.

-Llévenla con ustedes, una vez que la conocen…

-¿Una vez que la conocen es…? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Nada, ya váyanse –dijo el anciano-. Es buena chica… -murmuró esto último.

Kankuro se llevó a Haruka colocando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros y los tres partieron.

-o-o-o-

Para cuando la ninja despertó, ya era completamente de noche en Sunagakure. Estaba recostada en su habitación, todo el cuerpo le pesaba y sentía los ojos cansados. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la cabeza le dolía como nunca, se la sujetaba con una mano porque pensaba que se le estaba a punto de caer.

_-Ah…no puedo creer que usar un genjutsu en mí misma dolería tanto…Haru…tampoco puedo creer que haya destrozado mi técnica…¿dónde estarán esos tres?_

Se levantó con tremenda dificultad, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, ya no podría concentrarse para evitar el dolor. Se apuró para bajar mientras se recargaba contra las paredes del pasillo para evitar caerse.

Los hermanos estaban cenando como de costumbre, muy tarde. Todo estaba tranquilo, ni Temari ni Kankuro habían dicho algo desde que llegaron a su casa y Gaara, bueno de él no se diga. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó proveniente de la sala. Se rompe el hielo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Vamos a ver… -dijo sin más Temari.

Ambos se levantaron, Gaara se quedó en su lugar. Encontraron a Haruka boca arriba al borde de las escaleras, con las piernas en el primero y segundo escalón y la cabeza en el suelo, y con las manos sobre ella.

-¡Haruka!

La ayudaron a incorporarse pero ella los retiró con unos ligeros codazos. Tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado en señal de un fuerte dolor que le punzaba continuamente en las sienes.

-¿A qué horas despertaste? –le preguntó la rubia-. No deberías estar en pie todavía…

Ella hizo caso omiso de ello y se volvió a poner de pie, lo único que le pasaba por la mente era ir por hielo para que se le bajara la presión que le estaba destrozando la cabeza por dentro. Temari y Kankuro la miraban sin decir nada, no quería recibir ayuda de nadie. No lo aguantó más. Sus piernas no resistieron su peso y cayó de rodillas, pero algo le había evitado el impacto que estaba a punto de recibir. Veía a su alrededor borroso, pero logró distinguir aquello que le había impedido el golpe.

_-¿Uh?...¿Arena?.._

_

* * *

Traigo algo de prisa, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen reviews. ¡Sayonara!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Historias de vida

_¡Aloha a todos! Sí, ahora estoy escribiendo más rápido n_n_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: Historias de vida.**

Haruka ya no lo pudo aguantar más. Sus piernas no resistieron su peso y cayó de rodillas, pero algo le había evitado el impacto que estaba a punto de recibir. Veía a su alrededor borroso, pero logró distinguir aquello que le había impedido el golpe.

_-¿Uh?...¿Arena?.._

En medio de la confusión que rodeaba su mente, efectivamente, había arena a su alrededor, la cual la levantó con cuidado y la sentó en una silla. Ella siguió las partículas con la vista, hasta que entraron de nuevo a la calabaza que llevaba colgando el pelirrojo en su espalda, el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Temari y Kankuro vieron lo sucedido sin decir nada.

-Ten más cuidado, niña torpe –le dijo Gaara.

Haruka sabía que tenía que el chico era fuerte, pero no era del tipo de personas que soportaba que los demás le hablaran así.

-Nadie te pidió ayuda y _nadie _me da órdenes –le respondió.

El pelirrojo la miró con cara impasible al abrir sus ojos. Ella se volvió a poner de pie.

-Detente –le incitó Temari.

-Ya dije que nadie me da órdenes.

-No estoy dando ninguna orden –contestó-. ¿Por qué te levantas como si nada?

-Porque estoy perfectamente bien –respondió sosteniéndose de la mesa y volviéndose a agarrar la cabeza con la mano-. Sólo…necesito…algo de hielo.

Las pulsaciones en su frente se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas, hecha un ovillo. Temari se colocó a su lado, entregándole una bolsa con hielo.

Tercer intento para ponerse de pie, se dio la vuelta y fue subiendo las escaleras con cuidado.

-¿No necesitará…ayuda? –preguntó la rubia.

-Déjala –le dijo Gaara.

-Pero…

-Gaara tiene razón, Temari –intervino Kankuro-. Ella parece no querer nuestra ayuda, por el momento estará bien.

-Es que… -insistía la chica-. Parecía que le dolía mucho.

-Opino que sólo era un dolor de cabeza –le respondió el castaño-. Ya cálmate.

-o-o-o-

Haruka venía caminando con dificultad por el pasillo para regresar a su habitación a descansar, no podía concentrarse para evitar el dolor que la estaba abrumando. Se detuvo unas puertas antes de su cuarto, recargándose hasta que su mirada se topó con un lugar que no había visto antes. Una puerta de madera que se encontraba a un lado del baño. Tenía la mente en otro lado y una curiosidad la incitó a ver lo que había allí dentro. Abrió la puerta que rechinó, había una pequeña biblioteca acogedora, con tres estantes llenos de libros y otra puerta que daba directo al balcón de la casa. La chica movió unas delgadas cortinas de color marrón y abrió la gran ventana que dejaba entrar una refrescante brisa que le acariciaba el rostro. Se sintió un poco relajada y se sentó en un gran sofá antiguo, dejando la bolsa de hielo a un lado. Tenía un libro polvoriento en sus manos, que tenía escrita la historia de la Aldea de la Arena. El lugar parecía que no había sido visitado durante unas semanas.

-o-o-o-

Los hermanos habían terminado de cenar, Gaara había salido hace un par de minutos. Kankuro y Temari subieron para ir a dormir, pero algo llamó su atención, la puerta enfrente de la habitación del castaño estaba entreabierta.

-¿Entraste a la biblioteca, Kankuro? –le preguntó su hermana.

-Claro que no, hace mucho que nadie va allí.

-¿Entonces?

Ambos abrieron la puerta con cuidado y la encontraron tranquilamente sentada enfrente de la ventana, con un libro cerrado en las manos.

-¿Haruka? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Ella sólo giró ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –inquirió la rubia.

No recibió respuesta.

-Vamos, ya te dijimos que puedes confiar en nosotros –le repitió Kankuro.

-Ya sé que lo dijeron.

-Bueno, ¿entonces podemos saber que haces aquí? –le volvió a preguntar Temari.

-Perdón por entrar así, pero me llamó la atención tanta cantidad de libros, que por cierto, necesitan una limpieza –dijo señalando unas telarañas que estaban en los estantes.

Temari sopló para quitar una capa de polvo, haciéndola toser.

-Hace mucho que no venimos a este lugar –le respondió el marionetista.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Haruka.

Los hermanos se miraron.

-Supongo… -dijo Temari-. Que no tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

-¿Saben todos los libros que tienen?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y los han leído?

-Algunos, no todos –interrumpió Kankuro.

-Deberían venir más a menudo, en este libro, únicamente en este, se habla de todo el pasado de la aldea, desde la fundación con el primer Kazekage hasta que llegó al poder el cuarto.

-¿Cómo conoces el final del libro? –le preguntó Kankuro.

-Ya lo terminé de leer.

-¿T-Tan…pronto O_O?

-Sí, es que tengo memoria fotográfica.

Hubo silencio un momento.

-Él era su padre, ¿verdad? El cuarto Kazekage.

-Sí –afirmó la rubia.

-¿Y lo extrañan?

Los dos se volvieron a mirar.

-No mucho –contestó Kankuro-. La verdad es que no…por él…

Temari le dio un codazo antes de que continuara.

-¿Por él qué? –preguntó Haruka.

-No, nada.

-Mhm…pensé que podría confiar en ustedes, y para poder hacer eso, necesito que respondan a mis preguntas.

-También nosotros tenemos preguntas, ¿nos las responderás?

-De acuerdo.

-o-o-o-

Gaara venía caminando por el techo de su casa, se dirigía a su habitación, mientras se deslizaba por un montículo de arena. Llegó hasta el balcón y su mirada se topó con sus hermanos y esa chica. Los tres estaban platicando, al pelirrojo no le interesaba en absoluto, hasta que alcanzó a oír su nombre. Él no era entrometido en las conversaciones de los demás, pero esta vez sus hermanos estaban hablando de él, y esto, sinceramente le interesaba.

-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien? –preguntaba Haruka-. ¿Qué hizo su padre que no quieren hablar de eso?

-Bueno…no es lo que hizo…con nosotros –decía la rubia-. Sino lo que hizo con nuestro hermano pequeño…con Gaara.

-Verás… -continuó Kankuro-. Gaara no es como nosotros pero…

A los hermanos les costaba demasiado trabajo hablar, presentían que si le decían a Haruka sobre lo que tenía Gaara dentro de él, la chica se iría huyendo y no volverían a saber nada de ella.

-Creo que ya sé lo que quieren decir –interrumpió las miradas de los hermanos.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Él… –continuó la chica-. Tiene al Shukaku en su interior, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de los _tres_ se abrieron como platos, Gaara escuchaba silencioso y oculto a un lado de la ventana de la biblioteca.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Temari con cara más que de sorpresa, asustada.

-Yo sé cosas de muchos en esta aldea, incluyéndolos a ustedes.

-P-pero… -dijo Kankuro-. Si sabes que tiene al demonio…tú…¿no le tienes miedo?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?

Los mayores bajaron la mirada.

-Todos o por lo menos la mayoría en la aldea le han tenido miedo desde que era pequeño…incluso nosotros y ahora tratamos de enmendar nuestros errores y recuperar todos esos años perdidos –contestó el castaño.

-Además –dijo Haruka-. He oído que está cambiando, ¿no es así? Ahora se preocupa un poco más por los demás.

-Sí…

Gaara también bajó la mirada.

-No… -siguió la chica-. Yo no le tengo miedo…porque…sé lo que se siente.

Los chicos alzaron la cabeza.

-¿Podemos preguntarte algo? –inquirió Kankuro.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

-¿Qué cómo terminé aquí?

-Lo que Kankuro quiere decir –interrumpió Temari con cara de fastidio-. Los ancianos del consejo nos dijeron que tú naciste aquí, en Suna y te fuiste, ¿por qué?

Haruka apretó ligeramente los puños y la cabeza le volvió a doler.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la de las cuatro coletas.

-Sí, sí, sólo es un dolor de cabeza.

-Te lo dije –le murmuró Kankuro, el cual recibió otro codazo en las costillas.

-Verán… -comenzó Haruka-. Sí, yo nací aquí hace 13 años, mi padre era Kinomoto Daisuke, mi madre, Hayashi Akira y mi hermano mayor, Hayashi Jiro. Tenía algo que me identificaba, el color de mis ojos, nunca supe por qué los tenía así, pero no me importó mucho.

_-Genial, esto ya nos lo dijo el viejo _–pensaba Kankuro-. _Esto es lo que pasa cuando Temari mete su cuchara._

-Yo era feliz con mi familia –siguió la chica-. Hasta que cumplí cinco años…

-¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió la rubia.

-Bueno…fue en mi cumpleaños número cinco, en el que aprendí el poder que había estado dormido durante los últimos años. Todo esto lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, me habían regalado una pequeña pelota de goma, de color plateado que llamaba mucho mi atención. No es que quiera presumir, pero desde niña aprendía muy rápidamente y tenía el intelecto demasiado alto con respecto a los demás niños de mi edad. Bueno, en fin, con la pelotita, que cabía en la palma de mi mano, empecé a utilizar "este poder", por así decirlo, podía levantar esta esferita con la vista, aunque requería mucha concentración. Al principio creí que era un kekegenkai, pero el problema era que yo no pertenecía a ningún clan con esta característica y que yo supiera, mi familia tampoco, ni mis ancestros, pero seguí pensando que era ese gen lo que hacía que pudiera usar la mente como algo en forma de "telequinesis". Seguí practicando durante un año, hasta que pude levantar objetos más pesados, pero no sólo eso, lograba deformarlos con hacer una presión o movimiento con las manos.

-Perdón por interrumpir –dijo Temari-. ¿Pero…por qué esto intervino en que dejaras la aldea, fue tu familia?

-Para allá voy, sí, tal vez fue mi familia…pero…siempre me dije a mí misma que eso no fue cierto. Cuando ya tenía seis años, una noche les mostré mi habilidad a mis padres, a mi madre casi le da un infarto, me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me llevó a mi habitación, gritándome que no volviera a hacer algo así, que no era normal y yo se lo prometí. Aunque…hay frases que dicen que la naturaleza del ser humano no puede permanecer oculta durante toda la vida y eso mismo me ocurrió. Un día, iba caminando con unos amigos de mi clase a la tienda, hasta que nos topamos con un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Un pequeño niño estaba contra la pared, con ese hombre sujetándolo por el cuello. A mí me dio una rabia extrema ver esa escena, y fue ese odio lo que hizo que volviera a usar eso que había practicado durante un año…mi ira tomó el control de mis acciones, logré separar al hombre del niño, elevándolo a unos dos metros del suelo, lo fui estrujando lentamente hasta que perdió el conocimiento, cuando lo dejé caer, yo ya había recobrado la cordura, pero creo que le debí haber roto varios huesos. Mis amigos estaban tan asustados que echaron a correr. Para cuando llegué a mi casa, mis padres me miraban con cara de odio y temor mezclado. Muchos más habían visto lo que hice…y le reclamaban a mi familia que era un peligro si no lograba tomar consciencia de lo que hacía. Me pasó algo similar a Gaara…me empezaron a llamar "monstruo".

Temari, Kankuro y hasta Gaara escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de la chica.

-No podía soportar que me trataran de esa manera por mucho más tiempo, una cosa era que los demás me miraran con indiferencia…pero…¿mi propia familia? –una lágrima rodó por su mejilla tratando de contenerla. -. Otro día venía caminando por la tarde, mientras todas las madres les decían a sus hijos que no se me acercaran, todo era dolor hasta que me encontré con él…

_

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Haruka para que se comporte de esta manera? Más de su pasado en el siguiente capítulo._

_Recuerden, dejar reviews es de gran beneficio n_n_

_¡Sayonara!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Historias de vida Parte II

_¡Konichiwa! Continuando en la segunda parte de un capítulo triste, en el cual, seguramente voy a llorar TT_TT_

_Recuerden que "lo que está entre comillas y en cursiva" dentro del flashback, son los comentarios del personaje que está narrando, espero haberme explicado, bueno excepto una parte en la que hay una cita textual._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 7: Historias de vida. Parte II.**

-Un día venía caminando en dirección a mi casa, ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y veía a todas las familias ocultándose en sus hogares al ver mi presencia… -Haruka contuvo todas esas lágrimas, ya que no deberían ser propias de ningún shinobi, tanto como kunoichi.-. Todo lo que sentía era dolor, estaba tan enojada conmigo misma por haber descubierto ese poder…me enojé tanto que destruí parte de una construcción inconclusa que asustó a los que estaban presentes…

-o-o-o-

_Flashback_

-¿Por qué…por qué todos me tienen miedo? –se preguntaba la pequeña Haruka-. ¡¿Por qué?

La construcción cayó echando escombros y capas de polvo.

-Mira, es ella, lo volvió a hacer –se oían las voces a lo lejos-. ¡Corran! ¡Vámonos!

_-"En aquel momento me sentí en una totalidad de tinieblas, no podía ver la luz ni seguir caminando, poco a poco fui cayendo inconsciente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta y vi una figura borrosa que se paraba enfrente de mí"._

Haruka abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose en una casa chica alumbrada con una vela.

-Vaya, pequeña, por fin despiertas, que golpe tan duro te diste en la cabeza –decía un hombre de no más de cuarenta años.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, estás a salvo, por cierto, soy Yoshikawa Kenta, te traje a mi casa después de semejante caída que te diste.

La niña estaba con una mirada triste.

-Cálmate pequeña…

-Gracias por curarme pero tengo que irme.

-¿Y a dónde? ¿A ese mundo donde todos te tienen miedo?

-¿C-Cómo sabe eso? –preguntaba la pequeña.

-Porque te he visto durante un tiempo, esa bola de idiotas, no comprenden el poder que posees y te tienen envidia porque ellos no lo tienen, porque tú eres especial.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto niña!

-¿P-Pero, usted no me tiene miedo?

-Claro que no, yo te ayudaré a controlar ese poder para que lo perfecciones y lo utilices a tu modo.

-¿En serio? Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Hayashi Haruka.

-Mucho gusto, Haruka.

_-"Estuve yendo a su casa durante una semana, donde me enseñó grandes cosas sobre las tres artes ninjas, taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu, hasta que llegó ese día, estaba entrenando con unos kunai en el pequeño patio de la casa de Kenta, que más como amigo, me parecía un padre"._

La pequeña Haruka esquivaba todos los ataques de Kenta y hasta alcanzó a apuntarle en el cuello.

-Muy bien hecho Haruka –le decía el hombre.

-Gracias Kenta-sensei.

-Es momento de un descanso.

-De acuerdo.

Entraron a la casa a tomar una taza de té de jazmín.

-Haruka…

-¿Sí, Kenta-sensei?

-He estado pensando en esto durante varias noches.

-¿En qué? –preguntaba la niña.

-¿Te gusta tu vida en este lugar?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Quiero decir –continuaba el hombre-. ¿Te gusta vivir en un entorno donde todos te desprecian, hasta tu propia familia?

-Pues…no

-Te propongo algo, yo te entrenaré para que llegues a ser una gran ninja y veo que aprendes rápidamente así que te instruiré de todo lo que sepa y para que tú logres controlar ese poder tan único y especial y aprendas sobre otras disciplinas, ¿qué me dices?

-Pero, ¿significa que tendría que estar con usted todo el tiempo?

-Así es, nos iríamos de esta aldea para llegar a mi hogar natal, la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, Taki no Kuni.

-¿Tan lejos? Pero si yo quiero dominar la arena, algo relacionado con mi aldea.

-No te preocupes niña, aprenderás, ya que la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, Iwagakure no Sato, está a un lado y la visitaremos continuamente para que controles eso que quieres.

-Está bien –respondió Haruka-. Iré con usted.

-Excelente, te esperaré mañana a la entrada de esta aldea para partir, lleva sólo lo necesario.

Así pasó, su último día en Sunagakure, Haruka tomó unas cuantas cosas, como ropa, y las guardó con cuidado en una mochila, escribió una carta de despedida a sus padres y la dejó sobre su cama, se llevó consigo una foto de su familia. Salió de su casa con cautela y se topó con un viejo amigo de sus padres, Murakami Haru.

-¿A dónde vas Haruka? –le preguntó.

-No te interesa Haru.

-Claro que sí, me preocupo por ti.

-¡¿Y por qué lo harías? Todos aquí me odian y no quiero sufrir más.

-Yo no te odio. Por favor, no te vayas.

Haruka siguió su camino y Haru se puso enfrente.

-No me obligues –dijo la niña.

-Entiende por favor, aquí hay personas que te aman, como tus padres.

-Mi familia me odia, tal como el resto.

-¡Abre tus ojos Haruka!

-¡Ya los tengo abiertos!

La niña logró apartar al hombre lanzándolo unos diez metros a un lado con la mirada y se echó a correr hasta encontrarse con Kenta en la entrada de Sunagakure.

-¿Todo listo, Haruka? –le preguntó.

-Sí, Kenta-sensei.

-Entonces, despídete de esta aldea. Siempre recuerda esto:

"Sé tu propia alma, aprende a vivir

Si algunos te odian, no debes oír

Si algunos de insultan, no te dejes herir

Sueña tu sueño, canta tu canción

Espera tu esperanza, reza tu oración".

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Calma, pronto lo comprenderás…

Haruka avanzó, pero se detuvo y giró un momento, dándole una última mirada al lugar donde se crió.

_-Hasta nunca…_

_Fin flashback._

-o-o-o-

-Haruka… -le decía Temari-. Lo siento mucho.

-No importa –respondió ella.

-Pero entonces… -intervino Kankuro-. ¿Por qué decías que no puedes confiar en nadie?

-Eso fue por lo que pasó después…estuve entrenando durante los últimos siete años con Kenta, era todo para mí, lo podía considerar un amigo, un hermano y hasta un padre, me explicó que tenía los ojos de esos colores por el poder que poseía y me dijo que hace mucho había conocido a otro chico con esa característica. A mí me llamaba la atención controlar la arena, pero eso cambió con el tiempo, al descubrir que tenía verdaderas habilidades con el genjutsu. Kenta me enseñó muy bien en las tres artes conocidas por los ninjas, hasta que aprendí todo lo que debía. También me instruí a controlar mi propio poder aunque, aún a estas alturas no lo puedo manejar cuando me enojo demasiado, pero…antes con una simple muestra de ira, aparecía, pero ahora necesito molestarme mucho. El tiempo pasaba normal, me había olvidado de mi familia, de esos dolorosos momentos en esta aldea, o al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que llegó él…Haru estaba en una misión en Taki no Kuni. Yo estaba entrenando sola a un lado de un pequeño estanque que tenía la casa de mi sensei, y se topó conmigo.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback._

-¿Haruka? ¿Haruka eres tú?

La chica, de ahora trece años lo miraba con cara incrédula.

-¿H-Haru?

El hombre brincó la barda y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-Haru, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy en una misión, vaya que has crecido, seis años sin verte es mucho tiempo.

-Siete, son siete años.

-Oh, de acuerdo, siete años, supongo que no sólo has crecido físicamente, de segura ya tienes técnicas sorprendentes.

-Así es –dijo muy orgullosa la ya no tan pequeña Haruka.

Mientras estaba platicando, apareció Kenta.

-Haruka, espero que hayas practicado en lo que me fui, debes de… -el hombre dejó de hablar al ver a Haru.

Éste último se puso de pie.

-Haruka…¿quién es él? –le preguntó Haru.

-Oh, lo siento, él es Kenta, mi sensei.

Sin previo aviso, Haru colocó un kunai en el cuello del hombre, que estaba con la guardia baja.

-¡¿Él es tu sensei? ¡¿Este bastardo es tu sensei? –gritaba el Murakami.

-¡Alto Haru! –le reclamaba Haruka.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste usarla? –vociferaba Haru.

-¿U-Usarme?

-¡No la escuchas Haruka! –le decía Kenta-. ¡Él es un impostor, está tratando de engañarte para llevarte al lugar donde tanto sufriste!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haru le clavó el kunai en el cuello, dejándolo muerto al instante.

-¡Haru! ¡¿Qué has hecho? –decía con la respiración entrecortada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilízate Haruka, ya estás a salvo.

-¡Mataste a mi sensei! ¡Ahora no podré aprender nada!

-Haruka, no entiendes, él era uno de los más buscados en Sunagakure.

-¿Qué?

-Es por eso que te incitó a irte, no sabía que era tu sensei sino yo…

-Pero…¿por qué?

-Él se estaba aprovechando de tu poder –le dijo Haru.

-¡No lo entiendo!

-Verás…Kenta fue un despiadado que mató a mi hermano, siempre quería estudiantes nuevos para poder hacerse poderoso.

-¿Por el poder que yo tengo?

-Así es.

-¡No te creo! ¡No te creo ni una maldita palabra!

-Entonces ven conmigo.

Ambos entraron a la casa, y fueron directamente a la habitación de Kenta, donde encontraron una esfera con colores grises, violetas y azules mezclados.

-Esta esfera le daba poder, TÚ poder.

Haruka comprendió después de un tiempo.

-Él te traicionó y hay muchas personas así allá afuera, yo cuidaré de ti.

"_Pasó el tiempo y Haru y yo fuimos a Iwagakure, donde se encargaba de mí y también me enseñaba. Llegó el día en que tenía que preguntarle algo que quería saber desde hace mucho…"_

-Haru, ¿cómo están mamá, papá y mi hermano?

El hombre bajó la mirada.

-Ellos…murieron.

A la pobre ninja se le erizaron los vellitos de su cuerpo y el llanto comenzó como si nada.

-Los tres fueron mandados a una misión justamente en esta aldea hace unos meses…y encontraron sus cuerpos después de unos días.

-Pero…¡¿qué ocurrió?

-Tu sensei…los mató.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería que interfirieran, su misión era que volvieras con ellos, una misión que se auto impusieron, estaban muy tristes sin ti…

-¡Pero ellos me odiaban!

-¡No te odiaban Haruka! ¡Ellos te amaban! ¡Los dejaste destrozados cuando te marchaste, hasta que tu madre Akira, convenció a tu padre y a tu hermano de ir a buscarte! ¡Le daba un presentimiento de que estabas en Taki no Kuni y así era! Haruka…tu madre me pidió que te diera esto antes de que se fuera…

Haru le entregó un broche de color negro para sostener el cabello.

-El broche de mamá…

-Así es…ella quiso que tú lo tuvieras por si algo ocurría, es una reliquia y quiero que lo cuides mucho.

-Así lo haré…

En aquel momento, Haruka entendió lo que un día su sensei le dijo:

"_Sé tu propia alma, aprende a vivir_

_Si algunos te odian, no debes oír_

_Si algunos de insultan, no te dejes herir_

_Sueña tu sueño, canta tu canción_

_Espera tu esperanza, reza tu oración"._

A partir de entonces, Haruka se volvió silenciosa y retraída hacia el mundo entero, hasta el instante en que no hablaba, ni siquiera con su amigo Haru, había confiado en alguien que al final la traicionó y supuso que toda la gente era así.

_Fin Flash back._

-o-o-o-

-Pasó una semana y la misión de Haru había terminado, me convenció de volver a este lugar…ya nadie sabía de mí, así que no habría problema alguno, pero siempre me dije a mí misma que él no podría cuidarme durante toda la vida y ya estaba lo suficientemente grande, así que los del consejo me asignaron a vivir con ustedes –Haruka había terminado el relato de su pasado.

-Haruka… -Temari la miraba con cara triste-. En serio lo siento, sé que has sufrido mucho.

La chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos, a decir verdad ella no quería llorar. Sus puños se empezaron a apretar firmemente, y su ceño se fue frunciendo, la rabia que sentía hacia sí misma estaba surgiendo de nuevo, haciendo que los estantes y el sofá se levantaran a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

-¡Haruka! –le gritaban los hermanos-. ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera ido con él mi familia seguiría viva!

Ella estaba a punto de explotar, casi hasta hacer desaparecer la habitación, cuando dos partículas muy pequeñas, de un color amarillo oscuro pasaron por enfrente de sus ojos.

-Arena…¿de nuevo? –murmuraba para sí mientras se calmaba y los objetos volvían a su lugar, haciendo que varios libros cayeran al suelo.

_

* * *

Aquí termina este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Tengan en cuenta que dejar reviews es gratis n_n_

_¡Sayonara!_


	9. Capítulo 8: Comenzando una nueva vida

_Aquí la continuación. Las ideas fluyen por mi mente como las aguas caudalosas de un río en un día de verano, wuu me gustó como quedó esa frase. ¡Luces, cámara, acción!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8: Comenzando una nueva vida.**

Haruka estaba a punto de explotar, casi hasta hacer desaparecer la habitación, cuando dos partículas muy pequeñas, de un color amarillo oscuro pasaron por enfrente de sus ojos.

-Arena…¿de nuevo? –murmuraba para sí mientras se calmaba y los objetos volvían a su lugar, haciendo que varios libros cayeran al suelo.

Temari se acercó corriendo a ella, que ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí…lo siento –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Perdón…es lo que decía antes…cuando me enojo mucho, el poder se desata por sí sólo.

Una vez que ya estuvo incorporada, dirigió su mirada ligeramente hacia la ventana abierta.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la rubia.

-Gaara… -dijo Haruka-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron Kankuro y Temari.

El pelirrojo entró en un salto a la biblioteca.

-¿Y bien? –le volvió a preguntar Haruka.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Escuchaste todo? –inquirió Kankuro.

-No era mi intención, pero me nombraron y pues…

-Está bien –interrumpió Haruka-. Me evitaste el problema de volver a repetirlo.

Los dos hermanos mayores la miraban fijamente.

-¿Ya respondí sus dudas? –preguntó Haruka.

-Sólo una más –dijo Kankuro-. ¿Ya confías en nosotros?

Haruka esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto que no expresaba en mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos era una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, confío en los _tres._

-Perdona –dijo Temari-. Tal como tú lo has dicho, eso es tú pasado, tienes que vivir y seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

-Oye –volvió a decir la rubia-. ¿Cómo sabías todo eso sobre nosotros?

-¿Todo eso?

-Sí, sí –respondió-. Eso de que yo controlo el viento, Kankuro las marionetas, Gaara la arena y eso de que él tenía…bueno tú sabes…

-Bueno…verás –Haruka trataba de responder lo más fácil posible-. La habilidad con la que nací no sólo tiene que ver con eso de la telequinesis, sino…cuando conozco a las personas…si las miro a los ojos puedo conocer su vida entera…

-O_O –la rubia estaba desconcertada-. De acuerdo.

-Oye –interrumpió Kankuro-. ¿Qué nivel de ninja tienes?

-¿Yo? Soy una gennin.

El castaño miraba a la rubia con cara de "Te lo dije".

-Bien, yo voy a dormir –dijo Kankuro mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

-Que te vaya bien –le dijo Temari mientras el chico salía.

Gaara también pasó por un lado rozándole el brazo a la peli-violeta. Ambas se quedaron solas. La rubia observaba a Haruka con cara pícara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué opinas de mis hermanos?

-Me agradan, tú también.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, ¿no vas a dormir?

-Al rato –respondió Haruka-. Hay días en que no me da sueño y prefiero hacer algo de provecho que estar dando vueltas en la cama por horas sin poder pegar el ojo. Le echaré una hojeada a los libros que tienen aquí, si no les molesta.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches –contestó Temari alejándose también.

Regresar a su aldea natal, le había traído malos recuerdos a Haruka, pero también aprendió algo nuevo: ahora tenía a _tres _amigos, y confiaba en ellos, le daban una presencia agradable y reconfortante, además de eso, volvió su actitud abierta y desde ahora hablaría más continuamente para darse a expresar.

-o-o-o-

La noche transcurría lenta para Haruka, no tenía sueño, pero quería leer varios de los libros que le llamaban la atención. Pasaron unas dos horas y en realidad, la chica estaba aburrida, no quería encender las luces a esas horas y la luna no era suficiente para alumbrar. En fin, salió a caminar un poco por la aldea que había dejado hace siete años. Después de un rato de darle la vuelta, regresó a la casa de los hermanos, dio un salto y llegó al tejado, donde se admiraba más la gran cantidad de edificaciones.

-_Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada…sólo que tiene más casas por lo que se ve._

Observaba el resplandeciente paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó una voz seria y áspera.

_-Gaara…vaya que es silencioso…y ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. _Nada…yo sólo…vine a observar la aldea… -respondió Haruka.

El pelirrojo se sentó a unos dos metros de donde estaba ella, mirando la luna llena que se posaba radiante sobre el cielo despejado.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? –le preguntó ella.

-…No.

Haruka miraba al chico y después se dirigía hacia el cielo.

-Tú no duermes, ¿o sí? –ahora la curiosa era ella.

-…No.

-Debe ser terrible…

-Ya me acostumbré.

-Mmm… -seguía la chica-. ¿Y tampoco de bebé dormías?

-Supongo que no, ¿cómo quieres que lo recuerde?

-Uy, lo siento. ¬¬

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

_-Mhm…y Temari y Kankuro dicen que yo soy callada, él está peor que yo… _¿Por qué te interesa tanto la luna?

Gaara le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Lo siento –dijo ella-. Supongo que ya me voy para no fastidiarte.

-…El Shukaku siempre ha estado atraído y con el tiempo yo también.

Haruka se detuvo y momentos después se recostó viendo las pocas estrellas que se encontraban donde estaba. El pelirrojo la miró fijamente y ella lo notó.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –le preguntó.

-Tus ojos tomaron el color cristalino de la luna –dijo desviando la mirada.

A decir verdad, los colores que tienen sus ojos se adaptan al entorno que la rodea.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

La pregunta sorprendió a Haruka.

-Pues…sinceramente…no estoy segura. Supongo que después de encontrarme con Haru, la nostalgia por mi aldea se hizo presente en mi ser. Además, mi sensei siempre me dijo que podría ser una jounin hábil en poco tiempo, pero yo no quería, si iba a serlo, tendría que ser un jounin de la Arena y nada más. Cuando llegué, me dieron la bandana protectora…y por ahora soy gennin. Tal vez volví porque Haru me convenció, tal vez fue porque quería ser ninja de esta aldea o simplemente por la nostalgia que tenía.

El horizonte se estaba tornando de unos colores naranjas mezclados con un azul intenso proveniente del cielo, los rayos amarillos besaban suavemente la superficie mientras el sol se asomaba lentamente.

-¿Qué? –decía Haruka-. Imposible…¿amaneció tan pronto?

-Se nota que no has estado fuera una noche entera.

-No soy tú…a veces el tiempo se me hace una eternidad y en ocasiones un simple minuto….

La peli-violeta miraba atentamente el crepúsculo. Volteó a un lado y notó que el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

-_¿Qué rayos…? ¿A qué horas se fue? O_O_

En fin, ya no le importaba donde estaba él, ella no había cenado la noche anterior y a decir verdad, tenía hambre. Caminó por el balcón viendo ligeramente las habitaciones y entró a la casa, Kankuro estaba activo, pero no se sabía nada de Temari, hasta que se oyeron unos ligeros golpes.

-¿Temari? –preguntaba Haruka.

-¡¿Dónde está? Cuando me acosté estoy segura de que lo puse aquí, siempre lo pongo aquí, ¡es imposible que lo haya perdido! –decía la rubia mientras aventaba objetos por los aires.

Su habitación era un completo desastre, y, sabiendo que Temari estaba alterada, prefirió bajar a la cocina, donde encontró a Kankuro cocinando, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y Haruka mirándolo de manera extraña.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? –inquiría el castaño-. Nada, simplemente estoy de buen humor.

Bajando por las escaleras se oían unas fuertes pisadas, Temari se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama, se le veía de pésimo humor y estaba sumamente enojada. Se sentó en la mesa, resignada, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, después apareció Gaara sentándose también a su lado.

_-Sigo diciendo… -_pensaba Haruka-. _Este chico desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no me esperaba menos de Sabaku no Gaara, de Sunagakure…_

Kankuro soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Temari? ¿Andas en tus días?

-Mejor cierra la boca, Kankuro –le respondió ella.

-Uy…la niña está enojada.

-¡Deja de decirme niña, eres un inmaduro!

-¿Inmaduro yo? –le incitaba más burlón aún-. Mira quien es la que me está reclamando.

La rubia estaba furiosa, normalmente, podía callar a Kankuro, ahora era él el que la estaba fastidiando. Haruka los observaba discutiendo, le debía una grande a Temari y digamos que era la mejor manera de ayudarla. Se acercó a Kankuro como si fuera a tomar un vaso de agua…y le dio un codazo en la cabeza, algo que realmente no se esperaba el castaño.

-¡Auch! ¡Otra salvaje! –exclamó Kankuro.

-¿Otra? –preguntó Temari.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres la primera, y Haruka, tú estás peor que ella!

-¿Salvaje? ¿Yoooo? –decía irónica Haruka-. ¿Qué tú no estás muy lejos de tu cueva, cavernícola?

Temari soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú no estás muy lejos de la selva? –la incitó Kankuro.

-No, pero deberías regresar a tu tribu, apache, antes de que te vengan a buscar –respondió ella.

-¡¿Y apache por qué?

-Por todos los cielos, ¿ni siquiera lo has notado, "taradicto"? ¡Te maquillas!

-¡No es maquillaje! –refunfuñó el marionetista.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Te pintas la cara con un marcador morado?

Otra carcajada.

-¡No es ningún marcador! –gritó Kankuro.

-Aaa, entonces es un crayón.

-¡Claro que no!

Haruka se sentó satisfecha en otra silla.

-Bobas… -musitó.

-¡Ya cállate Kankuro! –le dijo su hermana.

-¿Y por qué tan enojada hermanita? –le preguntó el castaño.

-¡Porque perdí mi abanico!

-Ja –respondió él con una carcajada-. Ahora ya no vas a poder golpearme con esa cosa.

La rubia no aguantó más y soltó varios puñetazos que su hermano esquivó fácilmente.

-Uff…se nota que sin tu abaniquito no eres nada.

Ella se volvió a sentar, aún más resignada.

-¿Buscas tu abanico? –indagó Haruka.

-Sí –respondió Temari.

Haruka se fue por un momento.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa hoy? –volvía a preguntar el marionetista.

-¡Ya cállate y déjala en paz!

Después de unos minutos, Haruka apareció con el arma de Temari en las manos.

-¡Mi abanico!

-Esta cosa si que pesa, no me sorprendería que un día se te cayeran los brazos.

-Es cuestión de práctica, pero dime, ¡¿dónde lo encontraste? –le preguntó una más alegre rubia.

-En la habitación de Kankuro.

-Oh, oh O_O –musitaba el castaño.

-¡¿EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KANKURO? –gritó la rubia.

-Triple oh, oh O_O –decía el marionetista-. ¡¿Cómo rayos lo conseguiste? ¡¿Cómo y por qué entraste a mi cuarto? Es decir…¡yo no sé por qué estaba en mi habitación! ¡Lo juro!

-Sí, como no. Bueno… -explicaba Haruka-. En primera, el abanico es de Temari, no tuyo, así que era mi deber entrar, ¿que cómo entré si tenías la puerta asegurada? Sencillo, se te olvidó cerrar la ventana que da al balcón ¬¬

-Ay… O_O

Mientras tanto…

-¡Ven acá idiota! –prorrumpió la mayor.

-No…Temari…hermanita –decía nervioso.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy tu "hermanita"!

Kankuro se echó a correr por toda la casa, mientras que la rubia lo perseguía.

-¡Cobarde! ¡No corras como niñita asustada!

¡Pum! Kankuro volvió a quedar tirado, mientras su cuerpo resbalaba por las escaleras hasta llegar al borde de la cocina.

-¡Lo sabía! –decía el mediano-. ¡Ustedes dos se juntaron en la F.F.A.!

-¿F.F.A? –preguntaba Haruka.

-¡Fuerzas Femeniles Armadas, que es la abreviación de F.F.A.E.T.C.P.K.!

-¿Y qué es eso último?

-¡Fuerzas Femeniles Armadas Encabezadas por Temari en Confabulación del Pobre de Kankuro! –respondió el chico.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por las nucas de ambas chicas…

_

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo n_n Espero que la comedia que le puse con ayuda de un amigo haya servido de algo, recuerden, dejar reviews les ayuda a no estresarse xD_

_¡Sayonara!_


	10. Capítulo 9: ¡Te haré reír!

_¡Konichiwa! Emm…no ando muy inspirada…este…si el capítulo me queda mal, no es mi falta, el culpable es mi cerebro, que ha sido sobreexplotado en la última semana, he tenido que escribir ensayos de tres páginas para la escuela ¡en cuadernos de cuadro chico! y continúo secándome los sesos en el fic TT_TT_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del ya no tan grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto. **__¡Si no hace que Gaara y sus hermanos vuelvan a aparecer en el animé, yo lo mataré! Ò_Ó_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9: ¡Te haré reír!**

Las grandes olas de calor ardiente estaban de nuevo presentes en Sunagakure. Los tres hermanos y Haruka se dirigían a la torre del Kazekage, ya que los miembros del consejo les tenían que hablar de una misión muy importante que tenían que llevar a cabo.

-Por todos los cielos…no recordaba el calor que siempre hace aquí –decía Haruka limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Se nota que has estado mucho tiempo fuera –le dijo Temari.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos hasta que se toparon con Baki a la entrada de la torre.

-Chicos –les dijo-. Que bueno que han llegado, vayan a donde está el consejo.

-¿Y ahora de qué trata la misión, Baki? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Tiene algo que ver con una cuestión de espionaje en el límite del desierto, a poca distancia del bosque más próximo.

-¿Cuestión de espionaje? –inquirió Temari.

-Sí –respondió su sensei-. El último caso de los ninjas provenientes de una aldea desconocida alarmó a los miembros del consejo de Suna y creen que es posible que haya más de estos en las inmediaciones de La Arena, ya que ellos no pudieron volver al ser asesinados y tal vez sus compañeros hayan estado esperando una señal.

-Vamos pues –dijo el castaño.

Subieron hasta con los miembros del consejo.

-Gracias por venir –les decía el líder Nakamura Fumihiko.

-Sólo díganos que tenemos que hacer, nos iremos de inmediato –expresó Kankuro.

-No te desesperes, Kankuro –le dijo Baki.

-Bueno… -siguió el anciano-. Si ya están tan listos, de acuerdo, se los explicaré en términos simples: se quedarán durante un día completo en los límites del desierto, donde estarán atentos a cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal y que se encarguen de los ninjas que no lleven bandanas protectoras de ninguna aldea, si no encuentran nada, regresen.

-Entendido.

Los cuatro iban a salir para partir.

-Esperen –los detuvo el viejo-. Sólo son necesarios tres para llevar a cabo la misión.

-¿Qué? Pero… -reclamaba la rubia.

-Ustedes vayan… -dijo Haruka-. Yo me quedaré aquí.

-De ninguna manera, acabas de llegar y ya es momento de que también te asignen misiones –le respondió Temari.

-En serio…no tengo ningún inconveniente, me quedaré aquí.

-El problema es que… -intervino Izumi Kiyoshi.

-No creemos que sea capaz de realizar la misión, no le tenemos confianza –dijo sin más otro miembro del consejo.

-¡¿Qué?

Kankuro tomó al viejo del cuello de la túnica y lo levantó ahorcándolo un poco.

-Escucha bien esto viejo, Haruka es de gran confianza, no es su culpa que se haya ido de la aldea, ustedes idiotas son como todos los demás, no se fían de personas que son diferentes, tal como ella y Gaara, así que préstame atención inútil, si no va ella, tampoco vamos nosotros.

-¡Tranquilízate ya Kankuro! –le dijo Baki mientras lo separaba del hombre, dejándolo caer al piso.

Fumihiko se veía sereno, con las manos entrecruzadas y los codos sobre la gran mesa redonda.

-Está bien, que vaya con ustedes –dijo sin más.

El hombre que antes había agredido Kankuro se sentó, muy resignado. Los cuatro ninjas por fin se fueron. Iban caminando por un largo pasillo. El silencio estaba presente, Haruka rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué? –le devolvió la pregunta el marionetista.

-Yo me hubiera quedado, no era necesario que trataras así a ese viejo.

-Mhm, considera que te hice un favor –le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara-. Vas a ver que va a ser bueno que salgas a misiones de vez en cuando.

Se encaminaron rápidamente a su destino, que tan sólo les llevaría unas dos horas o menos si se apuraban. Atravesaron el sofocante desierto, se encontraban a mitad de camino cuando se acercaba una tormenta de arena a lo lejos.

-Rápido, tenemos que buscar refugio antes de que la tormenta nos alcance.

-No es necesario –le dijo Gaara.

El pelirrojo juntó las manos y creó una esfera que los encerraba a los cuatro, evitando así recibir los efectos del aire y la arena. Tardaron un poco más de lo esperado, pero lograron llegar al borde del desierto.

-¡Finalmente! –exclamó Temari.

Todavía era temprano, pero se tenían que apurar en establecer tiendas de campaña, ya que se quedarían por lo menos una noche y pronto oscurecería.

-o-o-o-

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ya era de noche, Temari había encendido una fogata, los chicos se habían turnado para vigilar en caso de alguna presencia extraña en la zona. Gaara había regresado sin encontrar nada, ahora a Haruka le tocaba estar atenta. Se alejó unos cuantos metros y estuvo a la vista en las ramas de un gran árbol.

-¿Crees que en realidad haya alguien por ahí? –le preguntó la rubia al menor.

-No… –respondió-. Pero hay que asegurarnos.

No había ninguna señal, Kankuro estaba demasiado aburrido, sentado afuera de su tienda junto a la fogata que amenazaba con apagarse poco a poco.

-Kankuro, ¿podrías dejar de dormirte e ir por más leña? –le dijo Temari.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de no estar viéndote a ti –le respondió.

-Kankuro… -le indicó el pelirrojo.

-Ya, ya, lo siento…al rato vuelvo. Además…quiero llevar a cabo mi plan maestro.

-¿Plan maestro? –le preguntó su hermana.

-Sí, voy a hacer que Haruka se muera de la risa.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Temari? ¿Acaso no ves que soy el experto en bromas?

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, eres un bromista idiota.

-Temari… -le dijo Gaara.

-Está bien, perdón.

Normalmente, el pelirrojo dejaría que sus hermanos se pelearan y se agarraran a golpes, pero en ese día no estaba de humor como para soportar ver sus escenitas.

Kankuro fue y partió varias ramas del árbol en el que estaba Haruka.

-¡Ey! ¡Haruka! –le gritó el castaño-. ¡Baja un momento!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella mientras bajaba de un salto y se situaba a su lado.

-Regresa ya.

-¿Pero y…? –su pregunta fue inconclusa.

-No ha habido nadie en las últimas horas, y si aparecen después, nos encargaremos de ellos. Está empezando a enfriar y luego te vas a resfriar.

-¿A resfriarme? –inquiría incrédula.

-Bueno, sólo vámonos ya.

-Como quieras…

Ambos regresaron al "campamento".

-¿No hay nada? –preguntó Temari.

-Nada de nada –respondió Haruka-. Ni un insecto a la vista en por lo menos un kilómetro, para mí que esos que vinieron a la aldea el otro día era porque eran idiotas y ni siquiera se lo dijeron a nadie más.

Hubo un silencio, pero Kankuro soltó una risita burlona.

-¿Y tú que traes? –le preguntó su hermana.

-Oh, jaja, nada… -respondió él sacando un objeto de un bolsillo-. ¡Miren esto!

Tal como a lo que se dedicaba, el castaño había sacado una pequeña marioneta de juguete, idéntica a Temari.

-¡Jaja! ¡Miren es Temari! –comenzó con su "show" imitando la voz de su hermana-. "Mírenme, todos, soy Temari y me encanta golpear a mi hermano Kankuro".

Gaara y Haruka lo miraron raro, Temari estaba con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y con un tic en el ojo, a punto de explotar. Sacó su abanico.

-Oh, oh O_O

-¡KANKURO! ¡ERES UN INMADURO!

El marionetista comenzó a correr (de nuevo) perseguido por su hermana.

-¿Cómo puedes lidiar con ellos? –le preguntó Haruka al pelirrojo.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse…diario los ves haciendo lo mismo –respondió con su habitual tono seco.

Los hermanos mayores volvieron, Kankuro traía el ojo morado y un poco hinchado. Haruka se encontraba de pie observando el horizonte en busca de alguna señal de vida que fuera algo "inusual" en aquella zona. Kankuro volvió a soltar otra risita.

-¿Y ahora que estás tramando? –inquirió su hermana.

-Ya lo verás.

Se acercó sigiloso a Haruka, apareció de repente enfrente de ella haciendo ojos bizcos y una cara graciosa, esperando hacerla reír con eso, pero…recibió un puñetazo y cayó de bruces.

-¡Jaja! ¡Eso me divierte a mí! ¡En vez de hacerla reír le vas a causar un infarto mostrándole tu horrorosa cara! –gritó Temari entre carcajadas desde otro extremo.

-¿Por qué éstas dos siempre me golpean?

-Kankuro –decía Haruka-. ¡¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé…¿mi cabeza sigue pegada a mi cuerpo?

-Emm…sí –respondió ella.

-Entonces estoy bien…

-Lo siento…es que pensé que era un enemigo y siempre golpeo a los que se aparecen así.

-Anotado: No aparecerte de frente.

-o-o-o-

La noche pasó demasiado lenta para los cuatro, que se turnaron para vigilar en distintos lapsos de tiempo. Había amanecido y ningún ninja había aparecido.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –decía Gaara.

-Sí –dijo Haruka-. Esos ninjas fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para no decirle a nadie más sobre su plan.

Emprendieron su viaje de regreso a Sunagakure, bajo una fresca brisa fría restante de la noche anterior.

-Ey –otra vez Kankuro-. ¿Qué es un punto verde en la pared?

-No nos interesa –dijo Temari.

-Ay por favor, ustedes tienen que decir: "No lo sé Kankuro, ¿qué es?

-Ay, mátenme… -continuó Haruka-. De acuerdo, "¿Qué es un punto verde en la pared?".

-¡Un chícharo castigado! –dijo el marionetista-. ¡Jajajaja!

-¡No puedes contar un chiste peor! –gritó la rubia.

-Ya, ya este está mejor: ¿Qué le dijo una uva verde a una morada?

-"No lo sé Kankuro" –dijo Haruka imitando sus palabras-. "¿Qué le dijo?"

-¡Respira babosa! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Y qué le respondió la morada?

-"Tampoco lo sé Kankuro".

-¡Ya madura! ¡Jajajaja!

¡Pam! Kankuro se encontraba tirado, esta vez fueron ambas las que lo golpearon en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejamos ahí? –inquiría Temari-. No me molesta en absoluto.

-Te apoyo –respondió Haruka.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermano y lo levantó mientras éste escupía arena.

-Kankuro –le dijo-. Ya nos tienes hartos, si vuelves a hablar en lo que queda del camino te enterraremos y te dejaremos allí mismo.

-De acuerdo…ningún comentario O_O

-o-o-o-

Luego de unas horas llegaron a la aldea y les dieron el informe a los miembros del consejo, dejando el caso cerrado. Cuando iban de regreso a su casa se toparon con dos pequeños niños, de unos seis años revolcándose en la arena, peleando, mientras que otros cuatro los trataban de separar. Uno de los que estaba en el pleito se notaba que estaba un "poco pasado de peso". Los gennins ignoraron aquella escena y siguieron con su camino.

-Vaya… -dijo Kankuro-. Ese mocoso siempre está peleando, si que me cae "gordo".

-¡Jaja! –comenzó a reír Haruka-. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te cae "gordo"! ¡Jaja!

-Oh O_O, sí –respondió el castaño-. Lo dije para que rieras y por fin lo logre ¡ja! Soy genial –continuó mientras entraba en la casa y se esfumaba lo suficiente como para que la peli-violeta dejara de reír.

-¿Eso te causó gracia? –le preguntó Temari.

-¿Qué hubieras preferido? ¿Qué continuara diciendo tonterías toda la semana? ¿O que lo callara fingiendo reírme de una de sus idioteces?

-Vaya que eres hábil, amiga.

-¿Siempre es así de tarado? –preguntó a Haruka.

-Normalmente no… -respondió Gaara.

-A veces sí dice simplezas, pero como no ha habido nada interesante que hacer en las últimas semanas, trata de alegrarse con sus mismos comentarios –dijo la rubia-. Cuando se toma las cosas en serio, es muy sensato e inteligente, aunque a veces algo imprudente y agresivo. Además, creo que está tratando de impresionarte –continuó guiñándole un ojo.

-¡JAJA! –eso sí la hizo reír con ganas.

-Es en serio –siguió la rubia-. Kankuro es así con las chicas nuevas.

Otra vez volvió a dejar de reír.

-Espero que sólo estés bromeando…O_O

-¡Jaja! Tranquila, Kankuro no muerde. No te preocupes, al rato se le pasará…

_

* * *

Este es el final del capítulo, espero que los chistes no hayan sido muy estúpidos, Kankuro me incitó a incluirlos en esta sección xD_

_Dejen reviews =D_

_¡Sayonara!_


	11. Capítulo 10: Un viaje a Konoha

_¡Konichiwa! Bueno pues…ando un poco deprimida con eso de la influenza aquí en México…espero que no llegue a Jalisco…bueno, ya volvamos al fic. Quiero que sepan que hoy es 29 de Abril del 2009, haha ya sé que no es la fecha en que están leyendo este capítulo, pero es el día en que lo escribí, esperando que para ese entonces, esa horrible enfermedad ya se haya ido._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10. Un viaje a Konoha.**

Era una mañana fría en el bosque más cercano a Konoha…

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? –preguntaba un hombre a sus compañeros en una oscura cueva.

-Ya hemos visto la fuerza y capacidad que tienen sus ninjas, ahora sólo idearemos un plan y ¡atacaremos con todo!

Muchas risas de maldad se escuchaban logrando formar un eco a través de las rocas.

-o-o-o-

La mañana también era fresca en Sunagakure, un nuevo día se presentaba en la aldea. Haruka estaba completamente dormida, por no haber descansado mucho o nada durante los últimos días. Estaba acostada sobre tres almohadas con un brazo colgando y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-o-o-o-

Los hermanos Sabaku No se estaban preparando para la misión que hace poco Baki les había indicado, aunque…no sucedía lo mismo con la otra ninja.

-Se va a hacer más tarde –decía Temari-. ¿Dónde está Haruka?

-De seguro ha de estar cambiándose –respondió Kankuro-. Iré a ver.

El castaño subió las escaleras y se detuvo afuera de la habitación de la chica.

-¡Haruka! –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza-. ¡Ya es tarde!

Ella despertó asustada, cayendo al suelo boca arriba y golpeándose.

_-Lo mataré….juro que lo mataré… _ -pensaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Se levantó con pesadez y salió de su habitación, traía un pequeño short y una blusa sin mangas que utilizaba como pijama, su flequillo estaba levantado del lado izquierdo, demostrando que tuvo un serio problema de "almohadazo" _(con almohadazo me refiero a que la almohada se le quedó marcada y el cabello se le alborotó XD). _Arrastraba las piernas, y se tallaba los ojos para que no se le cerraran mientras bajaba.

-Kankuro… -decía ella-. Más te vale que esto sea importante.

Seguía con la mano en la cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que en la sala se encontró con los hermanos, cambiados, arreglados, etc., etc.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-¡Pensé que ya estabas despierta y arreglada! -exclamó Temari.

-Pues de hecho estoy despierta y perdóname por con cumplir con tus expectativas, no he dormido en días y ¡nadie me avisó que tenía que levantarme temprano! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Una misión –Kankuro se veía más serio de lo normal para Haruka.

-¿Una misión?

-Vamos a ir a Konoha –respondió Temari.

-¿Konoha? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Sí, la Aldea Oculta de…

-Ya sé cuál aldea es –contestó interrumpiendo-. Sólo quiero saber por qué hay una misión en Konoha.

-Tres ninjas fueron vistos con anterioridad en las inmediaciones –aclaró el castaño.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que esos ninjas eran similares a los que vinieron a Suna hace poco, no llevaban bandanas protectoras de ningún tipo. Algunos ANBU de Konoha lograron interceptarlos a tiempo, pero al parecer sólo estaban allí para espiar cuál era la condición de la villa y para colmo escaparon, varios Jounin los han buscado, aún así no han logrado encontrarlos.

-¿Y para qué quieren que nosotros vayamos?

-Vaya que saliste preguntona –siguió el marionetista.

-Imbécil. Sólo responde, ¿quieres?, no te cuesta nada.

-Se nota que todavía no sabes nada de la aldea –Kankuro tenía una mirada un poco fría-. Tenemos una alianza con Konoha y es nuestro deber ayudar. Partiremos ya mismo.

-De acuerdo. Pero…yo me puedo quedar a dormir.

-Tú vienes con nosotros –dijo Temari-. Fue orden directa del consejo.

-Que raro… -respondió ella con sarcasmo-. Regreso en un minuto.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, los cuatro gennins se prepararon para salir.

-Si nos apresuramos llegaremos en menos de dos días –dijo Temari.

-o-o-o-

Y así emprendieron su viaje. El inicio estaba relativamente callado, sobretodo por el hecho de que estaban cruzando el desierto a toda velocidad. Ningún inconveniente se les presentó a lo largo del trayecto. El clima estaba estable y adecuado. Los chicos lograron llegar al bosque antes de lo esperado. Fueron brincando de rama en rama hasta que llegaron a un claro donde se detuvieron para descansar un poco y recobrar su energía.

Gaara y Kankuro se encontraban sentados y con los ojos cerrados, Temari mirando hacia el cielo despejado y Haruka se mantenía alerta. En un instante la chica se puso de pie, mirando hacia todos los extremos. El marionetista se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Siento…como si algo estuviera cerca.

-Yo no siento nada –respondió él. ¿Temari?

-No –indicó la rubia.

-¿Gaara? –volvió a preguntar Kankuro.

-…No –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento…es que a veces me dan un tipo de visiones que….hay olvídenlo –dijo Haruka-. _Vaya…debo estar alucinando._

-¿Visiones? –preguntó Temari.

-Es que hay momentos en que veo cosas que ya pasaron y otras que todavía no he vivido. Es como si la mitad de mi ojo izquierdo viera el pasado y la otra mitad el futuro, y mi ojo derecho…pues está normal, en el presente.

-¿Tu ojo es un poco raro, no lo crees? –inquirió irónico Kankuro.

-Me estás diciendo rara.

-Yo sólo dije que tus ojos eran raros.

-"Gracias".

-Es momento de que continuemos –dijo Gaara.

Los cuatro siguieron con su camino. El bosque se veía más extenso de lo normal. Ya habían pasado varias horas y se supone que a esa distancia se encontraría un pequeño río que cruzaba por en medio del camino.

-Creo que nos retrasamos lo suficiente en ese descanso –dijo la mayor.

-Hay que darnos prisa –continuó Kankuro.

Haruka no podía creer que estuviera viendo al marionetista comportándose de esa manera, Temari tenía razón, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, Kankuro era muy maduro y estaba alerta de lo que lo rodeaba en el entorno, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo miraba fijamente demasiado incrédula mientras avanzaban.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –le preguntó él.

-Nada…-contestó desviando la mirada. -_Mhm…es cierto, también puede llegar a ser agresivo…_

Haruka se detuvo de repente, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Los demás se detuvieron también.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Temari.

-Sí, es sólo que…adelante a unos doscientos metros hay un río con una cueva a un lado y con tres sujetos dentro de ella –respondió mientras el dolor se le pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una visión; un bosque, un río, y esa cueva, no creo que se encuentre en otra parte.

-¿Qué tan frecuente tienes esas "visiones"? –preguntó Kankuro moviendo los dedos para hacer comillas en la palabra.

-Nunca me habían ocurrido tan seguidas…eran muy pocos frecuentes, pero hoy ya van dos en menos de un día, y son más dolorosas cada vez…sigamos.

-P-Pero… -decía Temari.

-Yo estoy bien, sigamos.

Avanzaron otros cuantos metros hasta que, efectivamente, se situaron a poca distancia de una gran cueva con olor a humedad, se ocultaron detrás de un frondoso árbol para no ser identificados.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo allí? –se preguntaba Temari.

-Yo sé –dijo Kankuro-. Están ocultándose.

-Wow –dijo Haruka con sátira-. ¿Te diste cuenta por ti mismo o alguien más te ayudó en hacer semejante deducción?

-Mejor cállate y concéntrate en la misión.

-Idiota… -murmuró ella.

-Salvaje –respondió el castaño en voz baja.

-Apache.

-Malcriada.

-Cavernícola imbécil –continuó ella subiendo el tono de voz.

-Enfadosa –dijo también elevando el volumen.

-¡Eres un inmaduro!

Temari le puso la mano en la boca para callarlos a ambos.

-Cierren las bocas ustedes dos o nos descubrirán –dijo mientras los dejaba hablar nuevamente.

-De acuerdo –respondieron ambos al unísono.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? –inquiría la rubia.

-Hay que ver que hacen durante unos minutos… -dijo el pelirrojo-. Si no hacen movimientos, nosotros atacaremos.

Al poco tiempo, un hombre con capucha que le cubría todo el rostro excepto los ojos salió para echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Parece que salieron con el ruido –murmuró Temari.

-Son tres –dijo Kankuro-. ¿O no?

-Eso parece –dijo Gaara-. Su presencia es muy débil.

El hombre volvió a entrar a la cueva.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó el castaño-. ¡Perdimos la oportunidad!

Fue tanto el volumen del ninja que los tres hombres lograron oírlos, salieron y los identificaron.

-¡Allá están! –dijo uno de ellos-. ¡Detrás de ese árbol!

-¡Bien hecho Kankuro! –le reclamó Gaara.

-¡Idiota! –le dijo Temari.

-¡Como si fuera el único que diario mete la pata!

-¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! –le gritó Haruka.

Los cuatro bajaron y se pusieron en posición de atacar.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó otro hombre-. ¿Ninjas de la Arena? ¿Qué no están muy lejos de su aldea, enanos?

-Eso no te incumbe –le respondió Haruka con un aire retador.

-Ufff, alguien se está portando valiente, ¿no crees que es mucho para que una mocosa maneje la situación?

-No nos subestimes –respondió Temari.

Los tres hombres se pusieron en una hilera e hicieron unos sellos.

-¡Jutsu multiclones de agua!

Una gran cantidad de clones se crearon con ayuda del río colindante, los ninjas verdaderos se perdieron entre la multitud. Mientras tanto, los cuatro gennins se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

-Maldición –dijo Kankuro-. Esto nos llevará mucho tiempo.

-¡Deja de decir maldición y empieza a atacar! –le gritó su hermana.

-¡Tú lo has pedido! ¡Teatro de marionetas!

Las armas de Kankuro salieron a la luz siendo controladas por sus hilos de chakra.

-¡Disparo salvaje! –Karasu comenzó a lanzar kunais por la boca logrando deshacerse de varios clones.

-¡Gran remolino cortante! –Temari movió su gran abanico destruyendo clones también.

-¡Sarcófago del desierto! ¡Funeral del desierto!

Los tres habían acabado con la mayoría de los clones, pero estos volvían a surgir a partir de varios charcos de agua.

-¡Nunca terminaremos de esta manera! –Kankuro se veía frustrado.

-Muy bien –dijo Haruka-. Si ellos se alejan, nosotros nos acercaremos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –le preguntaba Temari.

-Ya lo verás.

La ninja se mordió el pulgar de su mano izquierda, haciendo que saliera sangre que colocó sobre su palma derecha y fue haciendo unos sellos con las manos.

- I-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji, ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Al colocar su mano sobre el suelo, un gran halcón de alas plateadas salió de entre una capa de humo.

-Haruka, espero que esto sea importante –dijo el ave con una voz profunda-. Estaba en una importante reunión.

-Claro que es importante, sino no te invocaría –contestó la chica-. ¿Cómo se encuentran Kei y Yun?

-Bien. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que ocupas?

-¡¿Quieres apresurarte? ¡Todavía hay muchos clones por aquí! –gritó Kankuro.

-¡Ya voy! Oda, ¿podrías rastrear a los hombres verdaderos?

-¿Hombres verdaderos? ¡Alguna especificación!

-Todos estos son clones, necesitamos encontrar a los verdaderos y tú eres experto en esto.

-Ya lo sé niña.

El halcón abrió sus enormes alas y arrancó el vuelo a lo largo del lugar, sus ojos eran especiales para identificar y diferenciar los chakras dentro de una persona, y así lograría hallar a los que tuvieran una mayor cantidad de chakra, no como las copias.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –preguntó el castaño.

-No lo trates como un objeto –respondió Haruka-. Tengo un pacto con halcones, Oda nos ayudará a encontrar a esos ninjas.

-¡Más vale que se apure! ¡Ya me harté de estos malditos clones!

-Acabemos con todos si eso es lo que quieres –dijo el pelirrojo-. ¡Apártense!

Temari, Kankuro y Haruka subieron a un árbol.

-¡Avalancha del desierto! –Gaara cubrió todo el panorama con arena.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Haruka.

-¡Deshacerse de esas cosas! ¡Eso hace! –respondió el castaño.

-¡Eso ya lo sé idiota!

-Es una técnica suya –respondió Temari-. Sólo observa.

-¡Luto imperial del desierto! –las vibraciones en el suelo hicieron retumbar todo el terreno haciendo desaparecer a todos esas figuras al quedar enterrados bajo la arena.

-Listo –dijo Kankuro.

-Claro que no –lo corrigió Haruka.

-¡¿De qué hablas?

-Esos ninjas no eran tan tontos como para exponerse ellos mismos en esa enorme cantidad de clones.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Temari.

-Por eso –respondió señalando al ave que venía en dirección hacia ellos-. Esta es la razón por la que lo llamé.

El animal se paró en una rama del árbol donde se encontraban.

-Haruka, esos tres se dirigen hacia el norte.

-¿Hacia el norte? ¿Pero qué harían…? ¡Konoha! ¡Se dirigen a Konoha! Oda, guíanos.

El halcón asintió con la cabeza y los cuatro partieron a toda prisa.

-No es por ofender –dijo la chica-. Pero soy más rápida que ustedes, sigan en esta dirección y alcáncenos después.

-¡Tú no podrás sola! –le respondió la rubia.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

Haruka incrementó su velocidad, al igual que Oda y se fueron alejando poco a poco.

-Vaya que sí es rápida –dijo Kankuro.

-No es momento de pensar en eso –indicó su hermana-. ¡Nosotros también hay que apurarnos!

_

* * *

Bueno, mi tiempo aquí se acabó…por hoy XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews, es muy saludable._

_¡Sayonara!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Un viaje a Konoha Parte II

_Sin mucho que decir…son las diez de la noche, parece que soy una tipo de murciélago porque es cuando mi cerebro se activa más XD y no me da tanta flojera escribir, ya que en las mañanas me siento frente a la computadora y mejor me pongo a escuchar música. XD_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 11: Un viaje a Konoha. Parte II. (Visiones).**

Haruka y su halcón aliado iban lo más rápido que podían.

-Ey niña –dijo Oda-. Esos tres también han incrementado su velocidad, ya se han alejado bastante, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió ella-. _Esa pelea con los clones nos retrasó demasiado y ellos ganaron tiempo al alejarse de aquí. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?_

Ella se veía un poco frustrada. Aceleró un poco más el ritmo, corriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Faltaba poco para alcanzarlos, cuando sucedió lo inimaginable, Haruka quedó a la mitad de la siguiente rama, y quedó suspendida en el aire por unos segundos para después caer en medio de un abrumador dolor en su mente.

-¡Haruka! –Oda se detuvo, giró y bajó a toda rapidez para tomar a su aliada humana por la muñeca justo antes de estrellarse con el duro suelo-. ¡Niña! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Aaaaah! –exclamaba ella entre gritos de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

De nuevo estaba volviendo a tener visiones, cada vez más fuertes y seguidas, si continuaba de esa manera, su cabeza no podría soportar más la presión que ejercían esas imágenes.

-¡Respóndeme niña!

La ninja quitó sus manos estando un poco más relajada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el halcón.

-Sí… -respondió ella sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-V-Visiones…

-¿De nuevo? ¡Es imposible! Haru te había colocado un sello para evitar que sucedieran.

-Pues parece que ya no funciona…ya van tres con esta, la primera no dolió nada…pero ahora…

-¿Y qué es lo que ves? –volvió a preguntar Oda.

-La primera vez fue como si alguien estuviera observándonos, la segunda, identifiqué a unos ninjas en la cueva y ahora…vi…a mi…m-madre…

-Lo siento…¿pero estás segura que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¡debemos seguir! ¡Ya perdimos mucho tiempo!

Al momento en que se puso de pie, Haruka se sostuvo su muñeca, que sangraba ligeramente, Oda le había incrustado sus afiladas garras.

-Perdón –dijo el halcón-. Era eso o dejar que te rompieras la cabeza en mil pedazos.

-No hay problema, te lo agradezco.

Volvieron a seguir, Haruka se daba mucha prisa, pero sus piernas no la resistirían durante mucho tiempo más.

-Niña, ellos están cada vez más lejos.

-_Ya no tengo remedio…debo usarla. _Oda, sujétate a mí con fuerza.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó incrédulo el animal.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo.

-Te lastimaría.

-No importa, sólo sujétate fuerte, necesito tu ayuda y si me separo de ti, mi plan no funcionará.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Usar un ninjutsu –respondió verdaderamente seria.

-¿Crees poder lograrlo?

-Ey –le reclamó-. Mi especialidad es el genjutsu, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa usar las demás artes ninja.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras –contestó Oda mientras se aferraba un poco a su hombro.

Haruka hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Jutsu incremento de velocidad!

Al terminar de recitar su técnica, la chica junto con su compañero pasaron como rayo igualando casi la velocidad de a luz, parecía como si Haruka volara ya que no se alcanzaba a distinguir sus pies rozando las ramas.

-_Nos estamos acercando… ¡allí están! _¡No escaparán!

-¿Umm? –murmuró uno de los ninjas "fugitivos".

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su compañero.

-¿No oyeron algo?

Los tres voltearon pero no lograron ver a nada ni nadie.

-El calor te está afectando el cerebro y tus sentidos, ¿verdad?

En ese instante "algo" pasó por en medio de ellos tirándolos al suelo. Haruka se detuvo.

-Con que aquí están.

-Les dije que había alguien –dijo el ninja.

-Tú…mocosa…¿vienes con esos de la Arena, cierto?

-¿Qué te hizo deducirlo? ¿El hecho de que traigo una bandana protectora de esa aldea? ¿O eres tan despistado que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta?

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso.

-Comencemos, pues –dijo Haruka con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

Mientras tanto, uno de los hombres se había vuelto a escapar.

-¡Oda! ¡Necesito que lo sigas! ¡Yo me encargaré de estos!

El halcón desplegó sus alas siguiendo muy de cerca al hombre, el pobre animal estaba un poco aturdido por el viaje que acababa de tener a una velocidad inhumana.

-Mhm –dijo otro ninja-. Parece que los shinobi de la Arena no son tan malos después de todo. Lograron deshacerse de nuestros clones perfectos.

-Pues ni tan perfectos como para ser destruidos –aclaró Haruka-. Bien, hagamos esto.

La chica juntó sus manos y se concentró especialmente en alejar las punzadas de dolor que sentía por las heridas causadas por las garras de Oda. Después, aumentó su fuerza mental haciendo que se partiera un pedazo del suelo y se elevara en el aire, para quedar flotando a unos diez metros de la superficie con ella encima.

-Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo el otro hombre-. ¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

-_¿Clones de sombra? –_se preguntaba en su mente la kunoichi-. _Hace un momento hicieron clones de agua, ¿y ahora clones de sombra? Esto es…muy inusual…_

Los ninjas se intercalaron entre sí y formaron una especie de escalera para elevarse hasta el nivel donde se encontraba Haruka.

-_Esto es malo, tenía pensado usar una ilusión en ellos, pero no logro distinguir cuales son los reales._

Ella volvió a juntar sus manos aplicando su genjutsu en todas las figuras, hasta que se topó con una "mente sólida".

-Los encontré –dijo mientras los encerraba en una ilusión-. Se acabó…

Cerró sus ojos para elaborar su golpe final, cuando su mente se fue rompiendo poco a poco anulando su técnica. Los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron y de nuevo estaban volviendo esos espantosos dolores de cabeza

-No de nuevo… ¡no de nuevo!

Su jutsu quedó completamente cancelado mientras se arrodillaba sobre el pedazo de suelo que aún quedaba en el aire.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta yaaaaaa!

-o-o-o-

Los tres hermanos se aproximaban al lugar de la pelea y lograron oír aquel alarido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Sonó como a… ¡Haruka! –exclamó Temari-. ¡Rápido!

Los chicos aceleraron el paso.

-o-o-o-

Haruka ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y lo que estaba viendo en su cabeza; a su familia reunida en un día de Navidad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó burlón el ninja-. ¿Esto fue todo? Que patético.

Ella abrió con extremo pánico los ojos viendo a dos figuras a punto de atacar enfrente suyo, pero simplemente no pudo hacer nada, no podía ni mover un músculo.

Uno de los hombres sacó unas agujas Senbon y las dirigió hacia ella. Por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo reaccionó inconscientemente y esquivó las armas, en su mente parecía que estaba girando en cámara lenta hasta que sintió una horripilante punzada en su pie derecho, una aguja se lo había atravesado por completo y un golpe del hombre en el estómago la hizo caer para estrellarse contra la tierra. Sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

Hubo un estruendo y una capa de polvo, por suerte, Haruka había aterrizado en algo blando, arena enviada por Gaara para evitar ese golpe.

-Mhm, ¿esto de salvarte se convertirá en una especie de rutina? –preguntó Kankuro con sarcasmo.

-Estamos hartos de ustedes –dijo Temari.

-Acabemos ya –indicó el pelirrojo.

-¡Gran remolino cortante! –la rubia usó su abanico para deshacerse de todos los clones y dejar a los dos reales.

-¡Sarcófago del desierto! –Garra había cubierto a un ninja de arena empezando con el pie hasta llegar al rostro-. ¡Funeral del desierto! –apretó su mano mientras el hombre quedaba completamente destrozado.

Su compañero trató de huir.

-¡¿A dónde vas? –Kankuro se puso en su camino-. ¡Teatro de marionetas!

Karasu y Kuroari aparecieron por un lado.

-¡Técnica secreta negra del marionetista!

Kuroari atrapó al hombre y Karasu lo atravesó con sus afiladas cuchillas, acabando con él también.

Los tres se acercaron a la chica que aún seguía con un ojo ligeramente cerrado por la dolencia.

-Haruka, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Temari.

Ella ni siquiera pudo responder. Se mordió los dos dedos pulgares haciendo salir sangre y con muchos esfuerzos logró hacer sus sellos.

- I-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji, ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Otros dos halcones, uno de color café claro y otro dorado salieron de entre el humo.

-Haruka, hace tiempo que no te veía –dijo el halcón de color dorado con una voz femenina.

-Yun, ocupo que me ayuden con algo.

-¡Waa! –exclamó el halcón café claro-. ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡¿Qué sucede? Oh, Haruka, pero si eres tú –dijo con una voz masculina delgada-. Pero que mal luces…

-Sí Kei, yo también me alegro de verte –respondió con sátira la chica.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó el halcón hembra conocida como "Yun".

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que tú y Kei se dirijan hacia el norte y encuentren a un hombre que está huyendo en esa dirección, Oda lo está persiguiendo.

-¿Papá está aquí? –preguntó el halcón más joven.

-Sí, necesito que se apuren.

-Vamos, Kei –dijo Yun.

-Ya voy mamá, no me presiones.

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –esta vez preguntó el castaño.

-Ahh –suspiró Haruka-. Finalmente el dolor se fue.

-¡¿Qué pasó? –exigió el marionetista.

-Lo siento, traté de vencerlos pero estas malditas visiones están más frecuentes. O_O Que bien, me acabas de pegar tu famosa palabra de "maldición" y "malditos"

-¡¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

-Ya está bien, no te desesperes. Seguí a los ninjas junto con Oda, estábamos cerca pero me dolió la cabeza y tuvimos que detenernos. Utilicé un jutsu para ir más rápido y logré alcanzarlos, uno de ellos escapó y Oda lo siguió, mientras que me dejó con los otros dos que crearon clones de sombra, hice un bloque de tierra para que se quedara en el aire, pero en ese momento, los clones se elevaron hasta alcanzar mi altura, después quedé abrumada en otra visión y no pude controlar mi cuerpo a tiempo.

-¿Pero te encuentras bien? –inquirió la rubia.

-Sí, no es nada –respondió mientras se levantaba.

Al ponerse de pie, tuvo que sostenerse el abdomen.

-Estás lastimada –dijo la de las cuatro coletas.

-Ahhh…recibí un ligero golpe, ya dije que no es nada.

-¡¿Y no me digas que eso no es nada? –exclamó señalando el agujero sangrante en su pie.

-Oh, eso…con razón sentí que algo más me dolía.

-¡¿Qué te hizo eso?

-Creo que fue una aguja Senbon.

Temari buscó por todo el terreno la dichosa arma.

-¿Qué haces Temari? –le preguntó el hermano mediano.

-Busco esa aguja –respondió mientras levantaba un fino metal-. Ahhh… -suspiró con alivio mientras regresaba con sus hermanos-. Menos mal que no estaba envenenada, sino ahora estarías en un grave problema.

-Sí…tengo suerte –contestó Haruka con ironía.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar aquí por un rato.

-Para nada.

La chica volvió a juntar sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que unas venitas lograron verse en su frente. Los abrió de nuevo y subió a un árbol como si nada.

-Rápido, tenemos que alcanzar a mis aliados.

Kankuro y Temari estaban totalmente boquiabiertos al ver que su amiga había seguido como si nada.

_

* * *

¡Chin! Pensé que terminaría esta parte en dos capítulos, pero creo que me excedí un poco jeje…Un_nU_

_Bueno, espero acabarlo en la tercera parte y no hacer una cuarta ¬¬._

_Nos vemos y Sayonara._

_¡Dejen reviews! XD_


	13. Capítulo 12: Un viaje a Konoha Parte III

_¡Waa! Son las 10:12 de la noche del 30 de abril del 2009, dos minutos después de terminar el capítulo anterior XD. Esto es cruel…ya no se nos festeja el día del niño T_T. ¡Ya quiero que sea día del estudiante XD!_

_Bueno, si el capítulo queda confuso o mal o simplemente "chafas", es porque estoy sobreexplotando a mi ardilla._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 12: Un viaje a Konoha. Parte III.**

-¡Vamos! –exclamó Haruka-. Tenemos que seguir.

-¿Pero…? –Temari no pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Les explicaré en el camino.

Los cuatro se encaminaron. La peli-violeta apoyaba como si nada su pie herido, pero éste seguía abundantemente sangrando.

-Detente, ¿ya podrías explicarnos todo esto? –le preguntó la rubia.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Qué no te duele? –inquirió Kankuro.

-En realidad no.

Los dos hermanos mayores la miraban esperando respuestas.

-Verán…es sabido que la mente tiene tres niveles: la Supramente, donde se genera la energía que nos permite ser. Si vemos nuestro cuerpo, sabemos que cada célula que tenemos está viva gracias a una energía que le permite vivir. Esa energía proviene de la Supramente, es recibida por el nivel subconsciente de la Mente el que la utiliza en nuestro organismo permitiendo que vivamos, la Mente Consciente elabora los pensamientos, los que son fijados por el Subconsciente como cuadros mentales o imágenes válidas y reales y el subconsciente acepta lo que conscientemente se le ofrece. Cada imagen-pensamiento fijada con fe y en forma reiterada es aceptada como real por el subconsciente, el cual usa la Energía, la Fuerza y el Poder que le llega de la Supramente para que se haga realidad la imagen-pensamiento.

Se dice que los seres humanos no utilizan al 100% su cerebro y como muchos saben, el dolor es sólo una estrategia mental, es causado por nuestra mente, para evitar que algo te duela tienes que tener una gran capacidad de concentración mental y es en lo que he estado trabajando en los últimos cuatro años, evitar tener dolor. Aunque yo no soy ningún ninja médico, así que la herida sigue allí.

-Tal como tú dijiste, la herida sigue allí –indicó la rubia-. Hay que hacer algo.

-En serio, estoy bien, tenemos que seguir.

-_Vaya que es terca._

Los cuatro siguieron avanzando hasta que Temari ya no pudo soportar más.

-¡Basta! Haruka, tu pie sigue en el mal estado y puede llegar a hacerse una herida más grave.

De hecho, la sangre seguía saliendo ligeramente.

-Que pie tan más "sangrón" el tuyo –dijo Kankuro.

-¡Kankuro! –le reclamó su hermana-. ¡Este no es momento para que empieces con tus bromas, esto es serio, la aguja logró traspasarle la sandalia y todo el pie y no se va a quedar así!

Temari tomó una venda y se la colocó a Haruka.

-Bueno…con eso estará mejor –exclamó la rubia.

-G-Gracias… -murmuró la chica.

-Un momento –Temari la examinó con más cuidado-. ¡También tienes herido la mano y el hombro!

-Emmm…jeje, ese fue Oda.

-¡Tu propio halcón te lastimó!

-No fue intencional, no seas tan paranoica, Temari.

Siguieron con su camino.

-Ey Haruka –la llamó Kankuro-. ¿Para qué mandaste a tantos animales contra un ninja? Ni siquiera podrán atraparlo.

-Mhm, no los subestimes, esas aves son muy inteligentes.

-Hablando de inteligentes –interrumpió Temari-. ¿Fue mi imaginación o uno de ellos llamó a otro "mamá"?

-De hecho, sí, esos tres son una familia y son con los que me llevo mejor, Oda es el padre, Yun la madre y Kei el hijo.

-No sabía que los animales tuvieran familia –dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa burlona mientras Haruka le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-Vuelves a insultarlos –le respondió ella-. Y no te la vas a acabar.

El castaño no le respondió nada. El camino se fue alargando, Haruka estaba perdiendo su concentración poco a poco gracias a que una nueva visión estaba a punto de aparecer. Las venas de su cabeza se fueron marcando en su frente, dolor, otra vez lo mismo, ese "maldito" dolor que ya no la dejaba en paz. Ese sufrimiento la estaba atormentando continuamente, aunque sólo hayan pasado unas horas desde que lo había sentido, un dolor que no podía controlar con la mente, pues ésta misma era la causa. En una especie de delirio, la kunoichi logró perder el equilibrio, apoyándose demasiado mal sobre una rama, causando que se rompiera y cayera. No podía creer que siguiera viendo a su familia enfrente de ella, pensaba que tarde o temprano despertaría asustada en una habitación de hospital o algo por el estilo.

Los tres hermanos se dieron cuenta del problema de su amiga, Gaara había hecho un movimiento para sujetarla con su arena, pero Kankuro reaccionó más rápido y se situó en el suelo al momento en que Haruka cayó en sus brazos, casi inconsciente. La rubia y el pelirrojo también se detuvieron.

-¿Ahora qué…? –se preguntaba Temari.

-Supongo que lo mismo –respondió Gaara con un tono demasiado seco.

La peli-violeta volvió a abrir los ojos, se le veía demasiado cansada.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el castaño mientras la bajaba cuidadosamente.

-Sí…parece que estoy siendo más de estorbo que de ayuda.

-¡¿Qué dices? –exclamó la mayor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti esos canallas hubieran escapado!

-Lo siento… -volvió a decir ella-. No creo poder seguir. Si me concentro para evitar el dolor del pie…mi mente no aguantará más, pero si no hago nada, tampoco podré continuar.

-¡Ja! –dijo el marionetista burlón-. ¡Cómo si eso fuera problema!

Kankuro volvió a levantarla en sus brazos.

-Listos, a seguir.

Haruka, más que sorprendida por la acción del castaño, se sentía un poco incómoda, recordando las palabras que una vez había recibido directamente de la boca de su hermana mayor, aquella pícara rubia que iba a su lado, "Creo que está tratando de impresionarte", "Kankuro es así con las chicas nuevas". Se tragó un nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras miraba de reojo al chico, que continuaba con su semblante serio de antes.

Todo estaba muy callado hasta que Temari rompió el hielo.

-Haruka…antes…¿te daban igual esas ilusiones o lo que sean?

-No… -dijo después de unos eternos segundos-. Nunca nadie me ha sabido decir por qué las tengo, a veces veía cosas, pero no le tomaba importancia, después, la segunda vez que me encontré con Haru y nos fuimos a Iwagaruke, estos dolores se hicieron muy frecuentes, y él me ayudó colocándome un sello para que no las volviera a tener, pero parece que ya se rompió, no tuvo tanto efecto después de todo…

-Ey –dijo Kankuro cambiando de tema-. ¿De casualidad esos no son tus "queridos aliados"?

Todos miraron al frente donde se veía a tres aves paradas en el suelo junto a una figura humana tirada a lado. Llegaron al lugar donde estaban en menos de dos minutos, el castaño bajó a la kunoichi con cuidado. El halcón más pequeño estaba jugando con una roca, se veía demasiado aburrido.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Ay por fin llegas niña! –le dijo el más joven de los halcones.

-Kei, ¿dónde están tus modales? –le regañó su madre.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –les preguntó la chica.

-Simple –intervino Oda-. Este shinobi…era…¿cómo decirlo en términos relativamente descriptibles? –decía mientras buscaba las "palabras adecuadas"-. Un total imbécil, ni siquiera se pudo defender de tres aves –dijo mientras reía a carcajadas limpias.

-Oda lo venía persiguiendo –dijo Yun-. Cuando Kei y yo llegamos, el hombre ni siquiera se preocupó por nosotros pensando que no seríamos amenaza para él y no se molestó en atacar.

-Algo muy sencillo –dijo el halcón café claro con burla-. Papá hizo que cayera al suelo y mamá y yo le aventamos una roca de lleno en la nuca, está inconsciente.

Temari y Kankuro los miraban con ojos como platos.

-¡¿Unos halcones capturaron a un ninja? –exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Ey, ustedes dos, mocosos –dijo Oda mientras se les acercaba intimidante-. Más cuidado con lo que dicen. Hicimos lo que ustedes ni siquiera pudieron.

Ambos se quedaron completamente iracundos.

-Gracias por su ayuda –les dijo Haruka.

-Yo debería agradecerte que llamaras a mi familia, sin ellos, yo no lo hubiera podido detener sólo.

-¡Entonces tú tampoco ni siquiera hubieras podido hacerlo solo! –exclamó el marionetista molesto.

-¡Te lo advertí, mocoso! –Oda se situó sobre su cabeza y le dio un fuerte picotazo.

-¡Halcón salvaje! ¡Igualito a tu dueña!

Haruka le dirigió una mirada asesina y Kankuro lo único que quería era golpear a "esa maldita ave", pero Temari se lo impidió.

-¿Ya no nos necesitas? –preguntó el halcón hembra una vez que se calmó todo.

-No, muchas gracias por todo.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos –dijo Oda mientras desaparecía en capas de polvo.

El halcón Kei se veía más aburrido aún.

-Vamos Kei –le dijo su madre.

-Ayyy, me despertaron y me hicieron venir, ahora ya no quiero irme.

-Bueno…si quieres perderte la comida, hoy habrá ratas asadas.

El pequeño se animó al instante.

-¡Nos vamos! ¡Ratas asadas! ¡Soy más feliz que un político en navidad!

Ambos también se esfumaron.

-¿Acaso ese halcón sabe algo de política? –preguntó el castaño con ironía.

-¡Te dije que ya no los insultaras! –le reclamó la kunoichi.

-¡No lo estoy insultando! ¡Yo sólo pregunto que si siquiera sabe la definición de la palabra "política"!

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó la chica.

-¡Tarada! –le reclamó él.

-¡Engreído!

-¡Testaruda!

-¡Petulante!

-¡Terca!

-¡Eres un pervertido!

Eso lo dejó sin habla por unos segundos.

-¡Pervertido! ¡¿Y ahora por qué?

En realidad, Haruka no supo por qué dijo eso, no quería hacerlo, simplemente se "le salió".

-¡Porque sí! ¡Sólo por eso!

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó Temari a un gran volumen-. ¡Ustedes dos si no saben llevarse bien, yo los obligaré!

-Y no me digas que tú te llevas "excelente" con él –murmuró Haruka.

-¡¿Qué?

-Nada…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con él? –preguntó Kankuro señalando al ninja tirado.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Konoha, tal vez allí logren sacarle información –respondió su hermana-. Ya que matamos a los otros dos.

-Hay un problema, miss delicadeza ocupa ayuda para caminar y yo no pienso llevarla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de…?

-Cálmate Haruka –le dijo la rubia-. Kankuro, llévate al hombre, Gaara y yo la ayudamos.

-Mhm –musitó el castaño mientras levantaba al "tipo ese" y se lo cargaba al hombro.

-Temari… -dijo Haruka-. Yo puedo continuar sola.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –la interrumpió y colocó el brazo izquierdo de ella alrededor de su cuello, mientras Gaara hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

De nuevo partieron, iban más calmados, pues habían capturado al ninja y se acercaban a Konoha. Todos iban callados, Haruka venía con la cabeza hacia abajo, se le notaba claramente molesta por culpa "del marionetista ese". Temari ya lo había advertido desde hace un rato pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que articuló palabra.

-No te enojes con él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la kunoichi confundida.

-Sabes que Kankuro es así, aunque lleves poco tiempo con nosotros, ya lo conoces, ya sabes cómo es, no te molestes con él.

-No me molesta que me diga de sus apoditos, lo que no me agrada es que me trate como si fuera una inútil o no pudiera hacer nada por mi cuenta.

-Una vez habías dicho… -interrumpió el pelirrojo-. Una frase que tenías en un poema, "Si algunos te insultan, no te dejes herir", ¿o me equivoco?

Haruka abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso Gaara, el frío Sabaku No Gaara se había grabado de memoria ese fragmento que la chica conocía tanto?

-Emm…sí, pero… -tartamudeaba.

-Pero nada –respondió el shinobi con su habitual tono-. Eso también involucra a Kankuro, si te dice algo, no le sigas la corriente, sólo ignóralo.

Temari también estaba estupefacta, ella ya ni se acordaba del "famoso poema ese". Haruka bajó la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos. A los pocos minutos, los cuatro gennins y un ninja indeseable inconsciente se encontraban parados a varios metros frente a la puerta de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

_

* * *

¡Eh! Ya no hubo cuarta parte XD. Emm…jeje, creo que creé confusiones con eso de la ardilla que escribí al principio, verán, se los relataré de forma breve. Estábamos teniendo un día la clase de Español en nuestra escuela, cuando nuestra maestra nos hizo una pregunta y nadie quería responder, pasaron unos tres minutos y nada, entonces ella nos dijo: "Vamos, pongan a trabajar a la ardilla de su cerebro", no sabemos a que vino ese extraño comentario U_U, pero desde entonces decimos "que hay un roedor" en el interior de nuestra cabeza que hace que trabaje el cerebro y por eso digo que "estoy sobreexplotando a mi ardilla" pidiéndole de más._

_Bueno, ya no los entretengo con anécdotas tontas. Cuídense y hasta pronto._


	14. Capítulo 13: Nuevos amigos

_Bostezo* Ahmm…yam…yam…son las 5:56 de la mañana del Domingo 03 de Mayo del 2009 (sí, ya sé que no es el día en que este capítulo aparece publicado). No me pregunten por qué me levanté tan temprano, últimamente tengo serios problemas de insomnio y como ya no me podía dormir, bueno, me dije a mí misma "¿Por qué no empezar a escribir otro capítulo ahora que tengo la idea y mientras toda mi familia sigue dormida?"_

_Pues aquí estoy ya, si tengo palabras mal escritas es porque tengo sueño. _

_?_

_¡Esperen un momento! Me acabo de enterar de algo horrible que leí hace 5 segundos en el internet. O_O ¡Waaa! Mis sueños se derrumbaron. ¡Acabo de leer en una entrevista que le hizo la revista japonesa Shonen Jump a Masashi Kishimoto que él preferiría que al final de la serie quedaran Naruto y Sasuke como pareja! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡WAAA! ¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS QUE NOS GUSTAN A NOSOTROS, LA GENTE NORMAL? ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LOS AMANTES DEL YAOI SE OFENDAN! ¡MORIRÉ!_

_Estoy en crisis, capítulo en crisis, ¡ardilla en crisis!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del ya nada asombroso __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__al que aniquilaré si hace ¡QUE NARUTO TENGA UN FINAL TAN HORRIBLE COMO ESE!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 13: Nuevos amigos.**

-¡Por fin! –exclamó un fastidiado Kankuro.

-Llegar a Konoha nos llevó más de lo esperado –dijo Gaara con su clásico tono serio y tosco.

-Sí… -dijo el castaño-. Tal vez si alguien no se hubiera lastimado, hubiéramos llegado más a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de ninja de pacotilla? –vociferó Haruka mientras quitaba sus brazos de la rubia y el pelirrojo y se acercaba al marionetista demasiado colérica.

-¿Te compro unas muletas, coja?

-Escúchame bien idiota –dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice-. No me subestimes porque yo misma te puedo dar tu merecido.

-Uyy, mira que miedo tengo.

La kunoichi no quería pelear, pero si Kankuro seguía actuando así, no se molestaría en enviarlo a una tumba privada única y especialmente hecha para ese gran cabeza hueca.

-Imbécil –comenzó ella.

-Atarantada –le siguió él.

-¡Cavernícola retrasado!

-¡Salvaje feminista!

-¡Ninja inepto!

-¡Mocosa entrometida!

Una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente de la mayor de los Sabaku No.

-Esto es…bochornoso.

-¡Maldito shinobi presumido!

-¡Mira ahora quién es la que dice "maldito"!

Mientras esos dos continuaban peleando, el ninja que aún llevaba Kankuro había despertado.

-¡Presuntuoso marionetista loco!

-¡Ey! –dijo la voz del hombre-. ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mientras veía a los dos chicos discutir.

-¡Estúpida niña infernal!

-¡Ey! –volvió a decir el hombre-. Esa no es forma de gritarle a una linda kunoichi –dijo tratando de "ser amable".

-¡Tú no te metas! –gritó Kankuro mientras lo estrellaba contra el suelo noqueándolo otra vez.

Los gritos se hicieron tan públicos que los guardianes de las puertas de Konoha se dieron cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente actuaron para darles una "bienvenida".

-Shinobis de la Arena –dijo uno de los ninjas interrumpiendo el pleito-. Sean bienvenidos a Konoha. Hokage-sama los ha de estar esperando.

-Gracias –agradeció la rubia mientras "otros dos" se veían lanzando chispas por los ojos.

Los _cinco_ se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Shizune los recibió con mucho gusto y al entrar, los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y el inconsciente, bueno, Kankuro lo arrojó al suelo como si fuera un costal.

-Shinobis de la Arena –dijo la líder de Konoha-. Pensé que llegarían un par de horas antes.

-Sí, también nosotros esperábamos aquello –respondió Temari-. Pero varios problemas se nos presentaron a lo largo del camino.

-Como la coja herida –murmuró el castaño mientras su hermana le daba un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Disculpen? –preguntó la Godaime.

-Bueno –continuó la rubia-. Unos ninjas se nos interpusieron, suponemos que tal vez eran los que sus ninjas ANBU estaban buscando, aniquilamos a dos de ellos, pero trajimos al restante para ver qué información pueden obtener por parte de él.

-Muy bien hecho –respondió la Hokage mientras miraba a Haruka-. ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó señalándola.

-Hokage Tsunade-sama –dijo haciendo otra reverencia-. Mi nombre es Hayashi Haruka y vengo de la Arena acompañando a estos tres shinobis.

-¿Hayashi Haruka, eh? –respondió Tsunade-. Un momento, ¿me conocías antes?

-Emm, no señora.

-¿Y alguien te dijo mi nombre?

-Emm…pues…no –volvió a responder la chica.

La Hokage se puso de pie y situó enfrente de la kunoichi.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Hace mucho que no veía ese tipo de gen.

-¿Tipo de gen? –preguntó Haruka.

-De seguro nadie te ha sabido decir por qué tienes los ojos así o qué clase de poderes puedes controlar.

-Emmm…no

-Es el llamado "gen X", se nota que ya sabes usar varias habilidades provenientes de él.

-Tsunade-sama –interrumpió Shizune.

-¿Qué?

-El hombre está a punto de despertarse y creo que es mejor que…

-De acuerdo –dijo con un suspiro Tsunade-. Te lo explicaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Haruka asintió con la cabeza, demasiado confundida.

-Será mejor que por ahora descansen, les avisaré si tenemos otro encargo para mandarlos a una misión junto con algunos de los shinobis de Konoha. Les tenemos una casa de huéspedes preparada para que se alojen por este tiempo, no es "muy grande", pero es demasiado útil. Los cuatro pueden quedarse allí.

-Un pequeño problemilla del tamaño de Júpiter –dijo la peli-violeta.

-¿Qué es? –inquirió Tsunade.

-Esta cosa –dijo señalando a Kankuro.

-En primera –respondió el castaño-. No soy ninguna "cosa", no soy el perro de la casa del vecino, soy un ser humano.

-¿Sabes? –le preguntó burlona ella-. No deberías estar hablando.

-¡¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque los animales no hablan!

-¡Ambos guarden silencio, están frente a la Hokage de Konoha y no muestran sus debidos respetos! –los regañó Temari mientras ambos se callaban.

-Lo sentimos, Hokage-sama –dijo Gaara disculpándose en nombre de todos.

-¿Esto es muy frecuente? –preguntó la señora rubia.

-Últimamente…por desgracia –respondió Temari.

-Bueno –intervino Shizune-. Tal vez quieran quedarse en un hotel.

Los cuatro se miraron y negaron.

-De acuerdo, entonces pueden retirarse.

Volvieron a hacer otra reverencia y salieron de la oficina de la Godaime Hokage en la dirección de la casa que Shizune les había facilitado.

-¿Saben algo? –inquirió Haruka irónicamente-. A veces me imagino que todo sería más tranquilo si yo nunca hubiera hablado desde el principio.

-No digas eso –le incitó Temari, Haruka ya no le respondió nada.

-o-o-o-

Los gennins iban caminando por la aldea, tarde o temprano se tendrían que encontrar con algún ninja conocido. Haruka hacía el máximo esfuerzo para caminar bien, como cualquier persona normal y tratar de no llamar la atención, ante las negaciones de Temari por ayudarla. Kankuro no se resistió a insultarla.

-"Uy mírenme todos" –dijo imitando la voz de la kunoichi-. "Soy Hayashi Haruka y son tan fuerte que me aguanto los dolores para poder caminar bien porque si no todos me van a mirar raro y lo raro es sinónimo de feo y luego me van a decir que yo soy fea".

La chica se sintió un poco ofendida por eso, pero siguió el consejo del pelirrojo, "No le hagas caso", se repetía a sí misma. Un hombre que había visto la escena se acercó a los shinobis y se le quedó viendo a Kankuro de una forma muy…emm…detallada…

-¿Y tú que quieres? –le dijo el castaño molesto por cómo lo miraba.

-¿Acaso eres amanerado? –le preguntó el hombre con cara de "asco".

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si estoy disponible o qué? –le respondió Kankuro con su clásica sátira social.

El hombre se alejó maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras Temari sofocaba una carcajada. Siguieron con su camino, hasta que se oyeron unos grandes gritos que arrasaban por toda la cuadra.

-¡NO! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡DE VERAS!

-Naruto… -respondieron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Quién es Naruto?

Al momento de voltear, un chico con ropa más fosforescente que una luz de neón se estrelló con Haruka tirándola al suelo.

-¡Vuelve acá, Naruto! –exclamó una peli-rosada furiosa.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y levantó a Haruka colocándose detrás de ella, tomándola por los hombros para ocultarse de su compañera, cosa que la lastimaba por la herida que aún seguía intacta.

-¡Naruto! –gritaba Sakura a punto de propinarle un golpe cuando vio a los shinobis de la Arena-. ¡Chicos! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlos!

El rubio volteó a ver a lo que se refería la peli-rosa.

-¡Gaara!

-Hola, Naruto –respondió su amigo.

-¿Cómo han estado? –preguntó Sakura.

-Bien –respondió Temari-. Estamos en Konoha por cuestiones de una misión.

-¡¿Una misión? –exclamó el ninja número uno, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca.- ¡Yo quiero ir a una misión! ¡De veras! Hace tiempo que la vieja Tsunade no me manda a ninguna.

-Tranquilo, Naruto –dijo Kankuro-. Acabamos de capturar a un ninja, ya luego verán si nos envían a inspeccionar, junto con los shinobis de Konoha.

-¡Que bien! ¡De veras!

El ojiazul miró desconcertado a la chica que yacía detrás de él, a la cual, tanto él como Sakura habían ignorado completamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó Naruto mirándola muy de cerca.- ¿Tienes los ojos de diferente color?

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡No la asustes! –dijo Sakura-. Lo siento, él siempre es así.

-Mi nombre es Hayashi Haruka, soy de Sunagakure.

-¡Con que eres aliada de nuestros amigos! –exclamó un sonriente Naruto-. Entonces también eres amiga nuestra.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡De veras!

-Soy Haruno Sakura. Un placer.

La kunoichi miró a Haruka.

-Vaya, estás herida.

-Oh, eso, no es nada.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Una aguja Senbon me traspasó el pie y un halcón, bueno…me lastimó con sus garras.

Sakura no se molestó en más explicaciones y la curó.

-¿Eres un ninja médico?

-Así es, he estado entrenando con la Hokage-sama.

Después de terminar su labor se puso de pie.

-Gracias –respondió Haruka.

-Si nos molestan –dijo Kankuro-. Tenemos que encontrar una casa. Los veremos después y los tendremos al tanto.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré a comer ramen en Ichiraku!

Los cuatro gennins de la Arena se alejaron.

-¡Por fin puedo caminar bien! –exclamó la chica-. ¿Ellos son sus amigos?

-Sí –respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que también son tus amigos ahora –respondió Temari.

-¿Ese chico tiene al Kyuubi?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Kankuro.

Ella señaló sus ojos.

-Parece que también ha sufrido mucho –dijo Haruka-. La gente odia y teme lo que es diferente a ellos, sólo por el hecho de que no lo conocen.

-Tienes razón… -dijo Gaara mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lugar.

Temari miraba por todos lados buscando algo, o más bien un "alguien".

-Mhm –bufó Kankuro-. Apenas llevamos cinco minutos y Temari ya está tratando de encontrar a ese vago.

-¡Yo no estoy buscando a Shikamaru!

-Nooooo –le respondió éste con ironía.

-¿Quién es Shikamaru? –inquirió Haruka.

-El ninja del cual Temari está enamorada.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Caminaron durante unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos pisos de color azul claro. La Hokage había dicho que no era muy grande, pero estaba más que suficiente para ellos, muy espaciosa en verdad. Contaba con gran mueblería fina y rústica, una acogedora cocina, dos baños, una sala de estar y como toda excelente casa, un balcón con vista a la aldea. Desempacaron sus cosas. La morada contaba con dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una, las chicas estarían en una de ellas y los chicos, bueno, el chico, Kankuro, en la otra.

Al terminar de arreglar lo necesario salieron a tomar un poco de aire fresco y darle una vuelta a la villa.

_

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, como el capítulo estuvo un poco aburrido, no los culpo, se me deprimieron las ideas…Ah, bueno, sólo una aclaración, según mi fanfic, Gaara sabía que Naruto poseía al Kyuubi y se lo contó a sus hermanos, ya, eso es todo._

_Hasta la próxima. ¡Cuídense y Sayonara!_


	15. Capítulo 14: Un pequeño incidente

_¡Aloha! Mmmm…ando cansada, con flojera, con sueño pero aquí escribiendo. Ya pues…_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del ya nada asombroso __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__al que aniquilaré si hace ¡QUE NARUTO TENGA UN FINAL TAN HORRIBLE COMO ESE!_

_Así es, sigo con mi pie firme en esa horrible decisión que Masashi podría tomar…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 14: Un "pequeño" incidente.**

Los shinobis de Suna recorrieron toda Konoha, pero casualmente no se encontraron con nadie más, fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante hasta que se hizo de noche y regresaron a su "casa" para dormir un poco.

Gaara, como siempre, se quedó en el balcón esperando a que se hiciera de día.

-o-o-o-

El sol se asomó por el horizonte como diciendo "Ey mundo, bola de flojos, es momento de levantarse".

Haruka despertó algo somnolienta por unos ruidos que se oían abajo, volteó a un lado y vio a Temari, que seguía dormida. Fue a investigar y encontró a "alguien" en la cocina, inspeccionando todos los cajones y alacenas, al parecer estaba buscando algo. Traía un pantalón negro y el pecho descubierto, dejando ver un torso bien formado, con un cabello color café claro, la kunoichi no lo distinguió muy bien, pero sabía que no lo conocía, no importaba si era amigo o enemigo, no dejaría que siguiera investigando en la casa de esa manera. Subió rápidamente y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Kankuro y Gaara, pero nadie respondió. Fue a la suya y movió a Temari.

-¡Temari! Despierta, alguien ha entrado a la casa.

-Hay…debe ser Gaara…

-¡No! ¡Es un intruso! ¡De seguro ha de ser un ladrón!

-Haruka…has de estar alucinando, nadie entraría así como así cuando Gaara está despierto.

Como la rubia no le hacía caso y ella lo que quería era dormir, Haruka tomó el abanico de su amiga.

-¡Vamos! ¡Esta cosa pesa!

-¡Está bien! –expresó la rubia mientras se levantaba con el cabello suelto.

Bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al borde de la cocina, donde no se les distinguía con facilidad.

-¡Ves! –exclamó Haruka en forma de susurro-. Te dije que alguien había entrado.

Temari aún se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y veía a la figura borrosa. El hombre seguía buscando algo como un loco y Haruka no lo pudo soportar más.

-Ya me harté, ¡hasta aquí llegaste!

La rubia abrió los ojos y pudo saber quién era ese "extraño".

-¡Haruka! ¡No! ¡Él es…! –Temari no pudo terminar su frase.

La peli-violeta había golpeado con el abanico al hombre y lo hizo caer quedando sentada sobre el pecho de él. Tenía el arma en alto por si intentaba moverse y escapar.

-¡¿A TI QUÉ TE PASA? –le gritó la figura del suelo frotándose la cabeza donde el abanico había impactado.

Haruka conocía esa voz. Y el rostro se le hizo familiar, pero simplemente no podía saber quién era exactamente. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara del más que hombre, muchacho.

-¡¿Kankuro? –exclamó exaltada.

-¡Si, soy yo tarada! ¡¿Acaso me viste cara de Santa Claus?

La kunoichi levantó la cara y cerró los ojos colocando su mano sobre su barbilla.

-No, de hecho yo vi la cara de un ladrón horroroso y maniático, además Santa Claus no existe _(perdón si algún niño lee esto) _pero se supone que él tiene una barba blanca, es grande y panzón y trae regalos a los niños pequeños…y por lo menos tiene un cerebro que le funciona.

-Uy sí, tiene cerebro diciendo como idiota todo el día "Jo, jo".

-Por lo menos él no habla con marionetas inanimadas.

-¡Quítate! –gritó el castaño mientras arrojaba a Haruka al suelo y se ponía de pie.

-Pero…¿en serio eres Kankuro? –dijo acercándose una vez más.

-¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Soy Santo Toribio Romo!

-Santo Toribio Romo ya está muerto.

-¡Soy un alienígena! –dijo hablando con voz ronca.

-¡Eso se parece más a Darth Vader!

-Y volviendo al tema –dijo el "verdadero" Kankuro-. ¡¿Por qué me atacaste loca perturbada?

-Es que… -Haruka estaba en estado de shock, lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era señalar la cara del castaño y mover los dedos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Y bien?

-Es que… -volvió a repetir ella-. Es que tú…verás…yo…

-Te dije que era él –le dijo Temari mientras aparecía por detrás.

-Pero…pero…pero…¡míralo! –dijo acercándose una vez más a él.

-¡¿Quieres alejarte, salvaje? ¡¿O debería empezar a llamarte Tarzán?

-¡¿Y Tarzan por qué? –preguntó ella encolerizada.

-¡Porque invades mi espacio personal! –respondió el marionetista mientras se iba de la cocina.

-Espera…yo…perdón…es que…¿a dónde vas?

-¡A un lugar donde no me tope con descerebradas!

-Te dije que era él –le volvió a repetir la rubia.

-¡Tú nunca dijiste nada! ¡Es más! ¡Tú te estabas durmiendo!

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

-¡Pero…pero…pero….!

-¿Podrías completar tu frase?

-¡Es que sin esas marcas y sin el gorro…él…él!

-¿Él qué? –volvió a inquirir la rubia.

-¡Ese no es Kankuro!

-Ja, claro que lo es –respondió-. Es que casi nadie lo ha visto sin esa pintura que estropea su rostro.

-Será mejor que vaya a disculparme…

-o-o-o-

Kankuro entró a su habitación echando humo por las orejas.

-Maldita Haruka, maldito abanico de Temari, malditas marcas, malditos platos, maldita misión, ¡maldita casa!

-Deja de repetir esa palabra –le dijo su hermano menor-. ¿Y ahora qué tienes?

-¡Esa Haruka me tiene harto! ¡Me golpeó con el abanico de Temari y ni siquiera me supo decir por qué! ¡Es una…!

Los gritos de Kankuro fueron interrumpidos por unos leves golpecitos en la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó molesto a la chica que yacía parada enfrente de él.

-Kankuro…p-perdón…es que pensé…bueno, sin verte sin esas marcas, pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así y al estar buscando no sé, algo, por toda la cocina…

-Pues exacto, pensaste mal, como siempre.

Haruka se sintió demasiado mal por ese comentario y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para sentarse a lado de la mesa, mientras Temari comenzaba a cocinar el desayuno.

-¿Y? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Mhm…nada…igual de idiota…"como siempre", como lo odio.

-o-o-o-

-¿No fuiste muy rudo? –le preguntó Gaara a su hermano.

Kankuro observó por un instante la entrada…donde hace unos minutos había estado parada Haruka. Suspiró fuertemente y bajó.

La peli-violeta tenía el codo sobre la mesa y la mano en su mejilla, movía el desayuno que había preparado la rubia de un lado para el otro con un tenedor.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? –le preguntó la mayor.

-Oh…no, no es eso…es que no tengo hambre…

-Pues deberías comer si quieres "crecer grande y fuerte" –le dijo un castaño situado a su lado.

-Ay, por favor, no me vengas con esas tonterías. ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a insultarme más? –lo miraba despectivamente.

El marionetista no le respondió nada y se volteó a otro lado, mirando los utensilios sobre la mesa.

-¿Temari? ¿De dónde sacaste todas estas cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos?

-Del cajón de la alacena.

-¡Soy un idiota! –exclamó el chico.

-Eso no es nuevo –le dijo Haruka.

-Para tu información, estaba buscando esas cosas para poder comer.

-Y se nota que no los pudiste encontrar.

-Tarada.

-¡Kankuro! –le gritó su hermana-. ¿Podrías una vez en tu vida respetar a las mujeres?

-¿Mujeres? ¿Acaso hay una mujer presente aquí?

-Sí, tú –le respondió Haruka-. De seguro has de estar buscando tu lápiz labial morado para pintarte tus marquitas.

-¡No es lápiz labial!

-Oigan –dijo Temari cambiando de tema-. Sobre el ninja que encontramos, ¿creen que sea desterrado?

-¿Estás diciendo que tal vez es un renegado? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Vaya… -respondió Haruka-. Su cerebro de hormiga por fin se estrenó después de estar años cubierto de telarañas y un letrero de "Próxima inauguración".

-Escucha niña boba –le incitó él-. Estoy tratando de ser amable, pero si sigues así…

-Subnormal.

-¡¿Qué?

-O anormal, ¿cuál se escucha mejor?

-¡Esto es todo! –gritó el castaño levantando a Haruka en el aire y tomándola por la blusa-. ¡Ya me tienes harto niña egocéntrica!

Haruka mostró un rostro apacible.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Suéltala, por todos los cielos! –gritaba su hermana mientras trataba de separarlos.

El shinobi miró fijamente los ojos de la chica, y notó una extraña sensación de tristeza y dolor que provenía de ella. La bajó lentamente y su enojo se esfumó rápidamente.

-¡Haruka! ¿Estás bien? –la rubia estaba seriamente alterada.

-Sí…

-¡Kankuro, idiota! ¡Pudiste lastimarla!

-Temari, estoy bien –le volvió a decir la kunoichi.

El marionetista se sentó sin decir nada.

-Haruka –le susurró la rubia-. Te pido perdón, Kankuro no sería capaz de reconocer que cometió un error.

-No hay problema.

-Eres la primera que me ve así –dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Haruka.

-Tú eres la primera chica aparte de Temari que me ve sin esas líneas, pero no puedo creer que me no me hayas reconocido.

-Lo siento pero…si te viera más con tu rostro normal, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Está bien…no importa ya.

Gaara no había bajado a desayunar, cuando Kankuro se fue, Temari decidió iniciar una conversación con Haruka.

-¿Y bien? –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?

-Ay por favor, no te hagas la inocente.

-No sé de que hablas –respondió ella muy confundida.

-¿Sabes? Mi instinto femenil funciona mejor que el de las demás y no creas que esto me pasó desapercibido.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡Kankuro te gusta!

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ay, vi como lo mirabas.

-¡Claro! ¡Ni siquiera lo reconocía!

La rubia la seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –dijo Haruka-. Debo admitir que se veía más…más…g-guap-po sin esa pintura.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él te gusta!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo dije que se veía mejor! Si quisiera a alguien como pareja, tan siquiera que tuviera cerebro, no como él.

-Ajá. Lo que tú digas –le respondió la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Además…los ninjas no deben mostrar sus sentimientos, porque esto puede ser una debilidad en un combate, debe deshacerse de sus emociones.

-En eso…tienes razón…

-¿Y quién es ese tal Shikamaru?

-Bueno…yo…este… ¡Kankuro! ¿En dónde quedó mi abanico? –exclamó la de las cuatro coletas mientras se esfumaba.

-_Mhm… -_pensaba Haruka-. _Y se admira de mí…_

_

* * *

Bueno, como verán, le agregué que tenían utensilios de comida en vez de que utilizaran sus famosos palillos para comer XD_

_Wuu…es genial la reaparición de Gaara en el manga, ¡vamos! Ya quiero que sea la reunión de los cinco Kages =D_

_Emm…tenía algo más que decir…pero ya se me olvidó O_O A ver si luego lo recuerdo._

_¡A si! Ya me acordé Los personajes de Santa Claus, Star Wars, Tarzán y Santo Toribio Romo no me pertenecen. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que me haya olvidado de algo así? Luego me van a andar llegando con multas XD. Ok, ya ahora sí es todo._

_¡Sayonara!_


	16. Capítulo 15: Investigando

_Mmm…¿saben algo? Estoy aburrida…¿capítulo aburrido? Sí, creo que sí…_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el cruel tirano que planea una horrible confabulación en el animé._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 15: Investigando.**

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

La Godaime Hokage estaba tensa, con los puños firmemente apretados sobre su escritorio.

-Tsunade-sama –le decía su asistente Shizune-. Por favor no se altere, pero es cierto. Nuestros ANBU han conseguido la información directamente de su boca y el hombre ha dicho que tienen una especie de organización secreta pequeña que se encuentra en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, Kusagakure no Sato.

-¡¿Y dónde está esa guarida?

-No lo sabemos –respondió Shizune-. El hombre nos dijo que ellos se movían continuamente cambiando de lugar pero llegó a enterarse de que estaban en Kusagakure, pero asegura que deben estar en los límites del país de la Tierra, Tsuchi no Kuni.

-¡Debemos enviar a los shinobis de Konoha y Sunagakure lo antes posible! –exclamó Tsunade-. No sabemos cuán poderosos son o cuántos hay, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Tsunade-sama, una cosa más. Su principal plan es robar a lo largo de todos los países.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pudiste empezar diciéndome eso!

Sakura venía entrando a la oficina de la Godaime al oír semejantes gritos.

-Hokage-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Sakura! –exclamó su maestra-. Manda llamar a todos los gennis que se encuentren en Konoha para dirigirlos a una misión.

-¿Una misión?

-¡No preguntes y haz lo que te digo!

-¡Sí, señora! O_O

La Haruno salió corriendo en busca de la petición de Tsunade.

-¿Está segura que sólo unos gennins podrán contra ellos? ¿Por qué no manda a jounins? –preguntó Shizune.

-Ya te lo dije, no sabemos cuán poderosos son, pero al parecer algunos son muy incompetentes, como los que capturaron los de la Arena, no creo que les sea de mucho problema. Además, todos los jounins están en misiones.

-o-o-o-

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Haruka habían salido después de desayunar, bueno, excepto por el pelirrojo. La rubia se había recogido su cabello en las cuatro coletas y el castaño se había vestido, pintado sus casuales líneas moradas y puesto su gorro.

Haruka había volteado hacia el cielo por casualidad, topándose con la montaña de los rostros de los Hokages.

-Eee…¿cuándo apareció esa cosa? –preguntó Haruka señalando el monumento.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Temari-. Eso ha estado allí mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

- O_O Uh…no lo había visto.

-Despistada –le dijo Kankuro.

-Idiota.

-¡Ya van a empezar! –gritó la mayor.

Los cuatro siguieron con su camino mientras la peli-violeta se le acercaba a la rubia.

-En serio, no sé cómo lo soportas –le susurró al oído.

-¿A Kankuro? –preguntó Temari.

-Sí, es que sólo…¡míralo, es un idiota!

-Ja, años de práctica. Gracias a Kami que estás viviendo con nosotros, ¡imagínate viviendo con dos hombres, bueno, con un hombre y ese adefesio!

Pequeñas risitas se oyeron.

-Bah…mujeres –dijo el marionetista fastidiado continuando su camino.

-Esto es problemático…no hay nada que hacer.

Los tres se detuvieron al instante.

-¿Ey qué pasa? –preguntaba Haruka-. ¿Por qué se detienen?

-Sólo hay una persona que dice problemático…¡Shikamaru! –gritó la rubia.

Un chico con actitud despreocupada dirigió su mirada hacia donde lo habían llamado.

-¿Temari? Vaya, que problemático.

-Hola, vago.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –exclamaba Haruka.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó el chunnin.

-Venimos en una misión –respondió Kankuro-. Tsunade nos pidió que nos quedáramos un rato.

-¿Y cómo has estado chico problemático? –le inquirió Temari.

-Supongo que bien…esto es muy aburrido, que fastidio.

-¡¿PODRÍAN DECIRME QUIÉN RAYOS ES ÉL?

Por fin le habían hecho caso a la pobre de Haruka.

-Oh, lo siento –la rubia estaba toda apenada.- Nara Shikamaru, Hayashi Haruka. Hayashi Haruka, Nara Shikamaru –dijo presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto –saludó el chunnin.

-Igualmente –respondió la kunoichi.

-¿Y qué haces por acá? –preguntó Temari.

-Supongo que nada…Tsunade no me ha asignado ninguna misión y Asuma no está como para jugar Shougi con él.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó la rubia-. ¿Por qué no juegas una partida con Haruka? Creo que el "genio de Konoha" tendría a un rival digno.

-¿Qué? Y-yo…yo no p-puedo jugar –respondió la chica.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tú sabes cómo es el Shougi?

-P-Pues sí…pero hace tiempo que no lo practico.

-¡Vamos! –le seguía insistiendo Temari.

-De acuerdo, si a él no le molesta.

-Esto es problemático, pero de acuerdo una partida de Shougi será.

-_No puedo creer que haya aceptado esto. Apenas conozco a ese cabeza de piña y Temari ya me pone a "jugar" con él, no sé que rayos le ve. Parece como si todo el mundo se fuera a dormir a su alrededor…si está tan aburrido, ¿por qué no toma una siesta? U_U –_pensaba Haruka.

Ambos se sentaron afuera de la casa de Shikamaru, con los tres Sabaku No observando a un lado.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando la partida había terminado. Haruka, ganadora.

-¡Parece que le dieron una paliza al supuesto genio! –se burlaba Kankuro.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer, esa chica, esa desconocida lo había vencido en una de las actividades en que se destacaba.

-Haruka… -le decía Temari-. ¿Cuál es tu coeficiente intelectual?

-No estoy segura…creo que era 210…o 215, por allí. Sin ofender Nara… -le dijo ella-. Creo que no estabas listo para mí.

-Vaya…que modesta.

-Ja, es broma. Buen juego.

Haruka se había puesto de pie para retirarse.

-¡Temari-san!

La rubia se dirigió hacia una peli-rosa que venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-Sakura, ¿qué sucede?

-Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro, necesito que los cinco vengan conmigo a la oficina de la Hokage. Les explico en el camino.

Los seis partieron a toda prisa.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó el castaño.

-No lo sé, la Hokage-sama sólo me dijo que reuniera a todos los gennis de Konoha que pudiera encontrar, supongo que hay un encargo para nosotros.

-¿Y encargo de qué tipo? –le preguntó Shikamaru.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

-_Cielos…que enojona… -_decía Haruka en su mente.

En el trayecto aparecieron otros gennins.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Naruto, ¿dónde están los otros? –preguntó la aludida.

-Allí vienen.

Llegaron un chico completamente vestido de verde, otro acompañado de un perro y los dos restantes poseedores del Byakugan.

-¿Son todos los que estamos en Konoha? –preguntó Sakura.

-Sí –respondió el Hyuuga-. Los demás están en otras misiones.

Después de unos minutos, los 11 ninjas y un perro estaban en la oficina de Tsunade.

-¿Ahora qué pasa vieja Tsunade? –inquirió el rubio.

-Necesito que me escuchen con atención –respondió la Hokage-. Los enviaré a una misión.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Kiba-. ¿Nos enviará a todos nosotros?

-¡He dicho que me escuchen con atención! ¡Antes de quejarse aprendan sobre su encargo!

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Shizune…

-¡Sí! –respondió su asistente-. Verán, hace poco, los ninjas de La Arena capturaron a uno de los hombres que habían estado en Konoha con anterioridad, aniquilando a sus dos compañeros. Este Ninja nos ha informado que forma parte de una pequeña organización, tal vez no muy importante pero sí por la cual preocuparse, que actualmente se encuentra localizada en los límites del país de la Tierra, su misión es ir a ese lugar y buscar a todos los shinobis sospechosos que puedan encontrar, son conocidos por no llevar ningún tipo de bandana protectora.

-¿Y qué se supone que quiere que hagamos? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Su principal prioridad es no dejar que escapen –contestó Tsunade-. Pero…si hay necesidad…mátenlos.

-¡¿Y por qué vamos tantos? –exclamó Naruto.

-¡Basta idiota! –le gritó Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-No sabemos cuántos ninjas son –continuó Shizune-. Así que es necesario enviar a los más que podamos para evitar pérdidas, como el dicho, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¡Pueden irse! –les indicó la Hokage.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos y partieron.

El país de la Tierra no quedaba muy lejos, llegarían en unos días dependiendo de la situación.

A lo largo del camino Haruka miraba a todos.

-Temari…¿quiénes son todos ellos?

-Son ninjas de Konoha, aliados nuestros y se podría decir que también nuestros amigos. Ya que tomemos un descanso haremos presentaciones.

-Como sea…

Después de unas horas de camino, los chicos se detuvieron en la mitad de un bosque. Se sentaron y empezaron a platicar entre sí. Haruka se sentía muy incómoda, pues apenas conocía a Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru.

-Ey, ¿quién es ella? –murmuraba Lee.

-Es nueva –respondió Sakura-. Viene con Temari y sus hermanos.

-Se ve muy apartada de la sociedad –continuó Naruto-. ¿No creen que deberíamos hablar con ella? Es buena chica.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor… Naruto-kun –siguió Hinata tímidamente.

Haruka se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, observando las nubes.

-Vaya, parece que tienes el mismo hobbie que Shikamaru –le dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru "respondía" con un ladrido.

La kunoichi se sentó.

-Hola –le dijo Lee amablemente, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo…Hayashi Haruka.

-Lindo nombre –le siguió el Inuzuka.

-Emm…gracias…supongo que…

-Creo que salimos apresuradamente –dijo el oji-perla-. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji.

-Yo soy Rock Lee, o para ti, sólo Lee.

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba y él es Akamaru –dijo mientras el perro ladraba.

-Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata…

-¿Hyuuga? –preguntó Haruka-. ¿Acaso son…?

-Somos primos –le respondió Neji.

-¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡De veras!

-Naruto…a ti ya te había conocido.

-Sí, ya sé es sólo que me sentía excluido –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia, Haruka? –le preguntó la bestia verde de Konoha.

-¿M-Mi historia? B-Bueno…yo…no quisiera hablar de eso…

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Haruka miró hacia Temari y la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los shinobis estuvieron conociéndose por un buen rato y hasta la peli-violeta les contó su historia resumidamente, podría decirse que se hicieron amigos de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los shinobis continuaron con su viaje hasta que llegaron a los límites del país del Fuego.

-Bien –decía Shikamaru-. A partir de aquí tenemos que estar alertas a cualquier fenómeno fuera de lo normal.

-Pero esto todavía es la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba –dijo Neji.

-No importa –contestó el chunnin-. No debemos fiarnos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que se hizo de noche. Unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo por encima de donde se encontraban los shinobis.

-Va a llover –dijo el Inuzuka.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó sarcásticamente Shikamaru.

-Hay que detenernos por el momento, además, quiero descansar –opinó Sakura.

Cruzaron unos metros con hierbas altas hasta llegar a establecerse debajo de varios árboles que los cubrían de las gotas de agua.

-Está agua si que está muy mojada –decía un rubio que yacía empapado por quedarse afuera del "refugio".

Todos miraron a ver al Uzumaki.

-¿Qué?

-¡Idiota! –le gritó la peli-rosa mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-. ¡El agua siempre te moja!

Unas heladas ráfagas de aire circulaban por todo el panorama.

-¡Qué frío! –exclamaron todas las kunoichis.

Los chicos encendieron una fogata, que por lo menos les serviría la noche si no se apagaba. Haruka se encontraba un poco temblorosa.

-¿Y tú qué tienes? –le preguntó el marionetista.

-¡Hambre! ¿Tú qué crees que tengo? ¡Tengo frío!

-Eso te pasa por tener una manga corta.

-¡C-Cállate quieres!

-No…no puede ser –Temari se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Créanme…si estos dos empiezan a discutir, por favor, ayúdenme a amordazarlos y si es necesario…dejarlos inconscientes.

Bueno, por lo menos los dos se habían calmado. Haruka de nuevo empezó a temblar.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –le volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –respondió alterada.

-Parece que te vas a comer una planta de los nervios.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lee.

-Sí…es sólo que…no…olvídenlo.

De pronto, un pequeño animalito parecido a un jabalí apareció junto a Gaara.

-¡Jajaja! –Kankuro se asfixiaba en carcajadas-. ¡Tu presentimiento era esto! ¡Le tienes miedo a un animalito inofensivo!

-Hola amiguito, ¿estás perdido? –le preguntó Hinata mientras le ofrecía una mano.

El animal hizo un pequeño sonido mientras Akamaru empezaba a ladrar incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru? –le preguntó su dueño.

El perrito estaba con la cola alerta y ladraba hacia unos arbustos rodeados de hierba.

-Silencio –dijo Gaara levemente-. Algo se acerca.

-Te lo dije idiota –Haruka miraba a Kankuro.

Todos se pusieron de pie en posición de atacar. La tierra comenzó a temblar dejando ver a una manada de jabalíes corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Estampida! –gritó Naruto.

Automáticamente salieron corriendo excepto Gaara. Haruka y Temari regresaron por el chico y lo tomaron de los brazos arrastrándolo un poco.

-Suéltenme. Podemos detener a esas cosas.

-¡No discutas Gaara! –le dijo su hermana-. ¡Nuestra misión es encontrar ninjas, no matar animales!

El pelirrojo se soltó del agarre y se volvió a detener. Otro jabalí casi del tamaño de su cuerpo apareció enfrente de la manada. El chico decidió también correr siguiendo a los demás. Los animales se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-¡NOS ALCANZAN! –exclamó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pues corre, idiota! –le gritó Sakura.

-¡Rápido! ¡A los árboles! –Kiba indicaba una zona frondosa con el dedo.

Siguieron corriendo por lo menos otros tres kilómetros hasta que llegaron a los dichosos árboles. Los jabalíes siguieron su rumbo como si nada. Después del incidente, los shinobis bajaron y volvieron a establecerse.

-Por Kami –decía Naruto en posición fetal-. Que no vuelvan a aparecer animales…que no vuelvan a aparecer animales…

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí –respondieron.

-Yo estoy toda molida –dijo Temari.

-¿Te metiste a un molino o qué? –le preguntó Kankuro-. Ni que fueras maíz.

-¡Idiota! ¡Quise decir que estoy cansada!

La noche siguió transcurriendo. Haruka se estaba quedando dormida hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro del marionetista.

-Ey, quítate, yo no soy tu almohada.

-Uff, perdón –contestó la kunoichi mientras se despertaba y se recostaba en el otro lado.

-¿Apoco ya te vas a dormir?

-¿Y si respondo que sí te afecta?

-Pues no quiero escuchar tus ronquidos.

-¡¿Disculpa? –gritó ella enojada-. Aquí el único que ronca eres tú.

-¡¿Tienes algunas pruebas?

-¿Necesitas pruebas, afeminado?

-¡¿QUÉ?

-No…no… -decía Temari-. Ya empezaron. Se los ruego, hay que aguantarlos, esto ya se hizo cotidiano.

Los dos continuaron discutiendo por gran parte de la noche hasta que hartaron a todos.

-¡CÁLLENSE YA!

_

* * *

Sí, lo sé, aburrido…no me lo tienen que decir U_U_

_Emm…bueno ya me voy. ¡Sayonara!_


	17. Capítulo 16: Investigando Parte II

_¡Waa! Perdonen el retraso, pero anoche hubo una gran tormenta que me desconectó de la tecnología hasta estas horas T_T. ¡Se fue la energía eléctrica durante todo el día! ¡Me convertí en una cavernícola! Pero acabo de regresar al mundo real XD._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el cruel tirano que planea una horrible confabulación en el animé (y de seguro en el manga también)._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16: Investigando. Parte II.**

En cuanto el sol salió, los shinobis despertaron rápidamente para partir.

-¿Ya se calmaron ustedes dos? –les preguntó Sakura a Haruka y Kankuro.

-Si van a seguir discutiendo –dijo Temari-. No nos molestaría en que regresaran a Konoha o a Suna, donde prefieran.

-No estábamos discutiendo, sólo era una leve diferencia de opiniones –aclaró la peli-violeta.

-Además –continuó Kankuro-. Ya todo está arreglado.

La chica que estaba a su lado lo miró fríamente.

-No arreglamos nada, te quedaste dormido a los diez minutos. Y por cierto…¡roncas! ¡Y muy fuerte!

Continuaron con su camino, el cual era difícil de atravesar por las plantas de casi un metro de altura. En realidad, ese lugar parecía una selva.

-¡Iaj! ¡Pisé algo asqueroso! –exclamó Naruto.

Sakura cortó parte de las hierbas con un kunai, dejando ver un montículo de tierra completamente destrozado.

-¡Eso apesta Naruto! –exclamó Kiba-. Que desgracia que mi olfato esté así de desarrollado.

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que estaba en el suelo.

-Parecen bichos –dijo Shikamaru.

-Son escarabajos peloteros –continuó Haruka.

-¿Juegan a la pelota o qué? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Claro que no idiota –respondió ella-. Mejor ni te digo lo que hacen…y Naruto…lo que pisaste, no es simplemente tierra.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó el rubio-. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de bichos? ¿Eres pariente de Shino?

-¿Quién es Shino?

-No le prestes atención –le dijo Sakura-. Es otro compañero de nuestra aldea que sabe mucho sobre insectos.

-De acuerdo…

-¡No es momento para detenernos a observar parásitos! –exclamó Lee-. ¡Tenemos que seguir!

Los demás estaban desesperados, pues habían caminado durante un buen rato sin llegar a un lugar en específico, es como si hubieran estado dando vueltas.

-¡Vamos! –volvió a decir Lee-. ¡Hay que completar la misión y dejar que la llama de la juventud explote en nosotros!

-¿Por qué no tomas tu misioncita y te la metes por el…? –Haruka estaba harta.

-¡Basta todos! –exclamó el chunnin interrumpiendo a la kunoichi-. Neji, Hinata, necesito que vean si hay algo para poder guiarnos.

-¡Byakugan! –los dos Hyuuga observaron todo alrededor.

-Adelante, al norte, hay rocas –dijo Neji.

-No hay nada más –respondió su prima.

-Vamos.

Siguieron las indicaciones de los oji-perla hasta que se toparon con lo que habían descrito.

-¡Allí está la zona rocosa de piedras! –exclamó Naruto.

Nuevamente todos miraron al Uzumaki.

-¿Ahora qué dije?

-Naruto… -Sakura estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Cuando dices zona rocosa…¡ya sabemos que hay piedras!

Delante de esa famosa zona había una especie de cueva.

-¿Ven algo? –le preguntó el Nara a los Hyuuga.

Ambos volvieron a activar su Byakugan.

-Nada –respondieron.

-Es mejor ir a ver –dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba afirmando.

Todos se miraban entre sí.

-Hay, no se peleen por decidir quien va –dijo Haruka caminando hacia la entrada.

-Te acompaño –le dijo Temari.

Las dos entraron, un lugar húmedo y completamente oscuro.

-¿Ves algo, Haruka?

-Claro que no, aquí no hay nada.

Los otros estaban esperando afuera a unos metros de distancia. Akamaru empezó a ladrar fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucede, Akamaru? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

El pequeño perrito lanzaba gruñidos hacia el interior de la cueva, donde dos kunoichis trataban desesperadamente de encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Haruka mientras palpaba algo peludo-. ¿Eres tú Temari?

-No, yo estoy del otro lado.

-¿Entonces…qué….?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por un gran rugido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Gaara.

-¡Temari! ¿Se encuentran bien? –inquirió su hermano castaño en voz alta.

-¡!

La rubia y la peli-violeta venían como almas que se lleva el diablo en dirección a ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué…? –preguntaba Lee.

Detrás de las chicas apareció un corpulento oso que se dirigía a los shinobis. Kankuro, que estaba sentado sobre una roca se cayó de espaldas de la sorpresa mientras los demás corrían. Haruka y Temari pasaron a su lado.

-¡Ey! –exclamó la peli-violeta-. ¡No es momento para que tomes un descanso!

-¡¿Te parece que tomo un descanso?

Ella y Temari lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y salieron huyendo también.

-¡Mieeerdaaaa! –Naruto estaba con lágrimas que salían flotando por los aires- ¡Esta misión no tenía nada que ver con animales que nos quieren comer!

-¡¿Por qué no lo detienen? –gritó Kiba con Akamaru dentro de su chamarra.

-¡No debemos matar animales! –exclamó el "cabeza de piña"-. ¡Podemos alterar el medio si hacemos algo como esto!

-¡SÓLO DETÉNGANLO! –vociferó la peli-rosada.

Gaara se detuvo y en un movimiento reflejo hizo salir la arena de su calabaza.

-¡Sarcófago del desierto!

Las partículas rodearon al oso dejándolo inmovilizado por completo. Todos se detuvieron jadeando.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Haruka a Temari.

-No estoy seguro –respondió Kankuro.

La peli-violeta lo miró con cara enfadada mientras tenía sus manos en las rodillas, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca.

-¿De dónde demonios salió eso? –preguntó Neji.

-No es un "eso" –respondió Lee-. Es un animal.

-¡Lo que sea! –gritó el Hyuuga exasperado-. ¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ?

-¡No me quedaré a averiguarlo! –exclamó Naruto tembloroso al ver que el oso se estaba zafando del agarre de arena.

Temari miró a los chicos que permanecían inmóviles.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué hacen allí parados, idiotas? ¡Corran!

Los shinobis avanzaron lo suficiente como para perder al animal.

-Maldición –decía el marionetista-. Un día de estos me va a dar un infarto.

-Uff –dijo Haruka-. Quisiera ver eso.

El castaño se dejó caer sobre las altas hierbas.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó la peli-violeta.

-¡Tomando una siesta! ¡¿Tú qué crees que hago?

La mayoría se tiró sobre el suelo imitando al marionetista, exhaustos por la carrera, si hubieran estado en competencia, ya habrían ganado el oro en los 100 metros de atletismo de los Juegos Olímpicos. Después de un "descanso", todos se encaminaron a su destino. Lee iba adelante.

-¡Que lentos son! ¡Dejen que la llama de la juventud avive su flama en ustedes y estarán tan animados como yo!

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una vez más eso… –decía Hinata también molesta, cosa rara en ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡La llama de la…!

-¡Cállate ya Peter Pan! –le gritó el Hyuuga con una venita a punto de explotar en su frente antes de que el aludido volviera a terminar su frase.

Como la bestia verde de Konoha no se callaba y seguía con su odiosa "llama de la juventud", los shinobis lo amordazaron. _(¿Con qué? Sólo Kami lo sabe). _Los shinobis siguieron caminando por horas entre la elevada vegetación.

-Maldita sea –decía Kankuro-. ¡¿Qué no vive nadie aquí?

-La aldea con las personas está del otro lado de donde estamos nosotros –aclaró Hinata.

Una gota de agua cayó en la nariz de Sakura.

-Algo me acaba de mojar –dijo la peli-rosa mirando hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Akamaru no babea tanto –respondió Kiba.

-No me refiero a eso.

Finas gotas fueron cayendo poco a poco mojando a los ninjas.

-¡¿Qué aquí diario llueve? –exclamó Neji.

-¿Saben? –preguntó Haruka-. Extraño el clima de Suna.

-Por cierto –continuó el rubio-. ¿Qué habilidades tienes Haruka?

-¿Ves los colores de mis ojos?

-Ajá.

-Nací con algo así como un poder de telequinesis.

-Sí –interrumpió el marionetista-. Tiene el poder de entender a los locos.

-De hecho –siguió la kunoichi-. Fue bastante difícil entenderte a ti, ya que eres el rey de los chiflados. Además idiota, "para entender a los demás" o supongo que quisiste decir poder leer las mentes, se necesita la telepatía. Telequinesis, telepatía, telequinesis, telepatía –dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-. ¿Comprendes, cavernícola?

-¡Listo! ¡Yo la mato!

-¡Cálmate Kankuro! –Temari y Gaara lo sujetaban por los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡La voy a matar!

-¡Deténganse todos ya! –gritó el chunnin-. No es momento de discutir. Está lloviendo y no debemos perder tiempo ya que hemos desperdiciado mucho.

Siguieron caminando. Temari casi se había tropezado con rocas ocultas en el terreno, dejando caer un pequeño objeto que voló por los aires y que aterrizó entre las plantas.

-¿Estás bien, Temari? –le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí…es sólo que…creo que tiré algo.

-Cayó por allá –respondió Kankuro mientras recogía una muñequita del tamaño de su mano-. Un momento…¡es mi mini-marioneta de Temari! ¡Hermana! ¡Dijiste que la habían robado!

-Así es –contestó la rubia.

-¡Pero nunca dijiste que por ti!

-Nunca preguntaste…

-¡Ya pues! ¡Hay que seguir! –exclamó Lee cuando por fin logró quitarse lo que lo tenía amordazado.

-¡Ya vamos, maestro de ceremonias! –gritó Kiba fastidiado.

Al poco rato, los chicos lograron atravesar todas las plantas hasta llegar a un terreno plano que se extendía por varios kilómetros.

-Parece que llegamos al país de la Tierra –dijo Shikamaru-. Ahora sí, es momento de movernos.

Siguieron las órdenes del chunnin.

-Neji, Hinata, estén atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-¡Sí!

Los Hyuuga fueron observando los alrededores con el Byakugan.

-¡Allá!- exclamó la oji-perla-. Una gran montaña abierta por un extremo.

-Hay personas allí dentro –continuó Neji.

-¡Rápido! –gritó Shikamaru.

Recorridos unos metros, los shinobis se situaron a un lado de una gran formación de rocas.

-La entrada está sellada, pero por suerte no tiene ninguna especie de barrera que nos impida entrar –dijo la Hyuuga.

-Tendremos que abrirla por las malas –dijo Kiba.

-¿Eso no sería muy imprudente? –preguntaba la Haruno-. Se supone que debemos capturarlos.

-La Hokage dijo que si era necesario podríamos matarlos –continuó el pelirrojo.

-Además –siguió Kankuro-. No creo que podamos llevarlos a todos ellos a Konoha.

-De acuerdo, será por las malas –continuó el chunnin-. ¿Cuántos hombres son?

-Por lo menos unos veinte –aclaró el Hyuuga.

-OK. Este es el plan. Somos once.

Akamaru ladró.

-Está bien, somos doce –corrigió el genio de Konoha-. A lo mucho cada uno de nosotros podrá con dos de esos hombres. Entraremos de esta manera. Kiba, tú, Akamaru y yo iremos adelante, después Naruto y Lee.

-¡Entendido! ¡De veras!

-Detrás de ellos, Gaara y Kankuro. Neji, necesito que entres al final. Temari, Haruka, Sakura y Hinata, quédense aquí afuera, si por algo intentan escapar, ustedes los detendrán.

-¡Sí!

-¡Bien! Comencemos.

La lluvia seguía tupida. El chunnin colocó varios sellos explosivos en la entrada de roca y los hizo estallar. Los chicos entraron de la manera en que fueron ordenados…pero un pequeño problema…¡no había nadie adentro del lugar!

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

Mmm…como que los capítulos ya están quedando muy aburridos. Esto me pasa por entrar otra vez a la escuela T_T Bueno, pues ni modo, dejen sus críticas en reviews._

_Ah, sí, Peter Pan tampoco me pertenece XD. Oigan, una pregunta para ustedes que me entró a mi hace poco…¿qué estos ninjas nunca comen en las misiones? Porque creo que sólo en una ocasión vi a Naruto comiendo mientras iba de misión con Hinata y Kiba y digo, van durante días a esos encargos…¿acaso no les da hambre? ¡Sáquenme de la duda XD!_

_Ah, por cierto, para los que no conozcan a Haruka, y si la quieren conocer…XD, entren a mi Homepage, ubicada en mi perfil, es una cuenta en DeviantART, y mis dibujos se encuentran en "Gallery", bueno, ahí por si quieren ver XD._

_¡Sayo!_


	18. Capítulo 17: Investigando Parte III

_Waaa…me da flojera pensar para inventar otro título diferente, así que seguro habrá como 5 partes de esto XD._

_Empezamos._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el cruel tirano que planea una horrible confabulación en el animé (y de seguro en el manga también)._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 17: Investigando. Parte III.**

-¡No hay nadie! –exclamó Kiba-. ¡¿Dónde están todos?

-Neji –continuó Shikamaru-. Dijiste que había por lo menos unos veinte ninjas aquí.

-Es cierto –respondió el Hyuuga con el Byakugan activado-. Aquí hay flujo de chakra. Mi Byakugan no se equivocaría.

-¡Ey! –exclamó Sakura-. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa allí dentro?

-¡No hay nadie! ¡Ni una maldita alma! –respondió Kankuro.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY NADIE? –gritó Temari.

-Es cierto –respondió el chunnin-. No hay nada, pero Neji dice que aquí hay flujos de chakra.

-¡No se muevan! –indicó Haruka mientras entraba en la cueva en un estado de alerta-. Neji, dime dónde ves el chakra.

-El más cerca está allí –contestó el Hyuuga mientras señalaba algo delante de ella.

Haruka palpó "el aire".

-¿Lo ves? No hay nada –aclaró el marionetista.

-Eso ya lo veremos –respondió la kunoichi mientras juntaba sus manos y canalizaba energía-. Chicos, cuando les diga, continúen con el plan de Shikamaru y ataquen-. ¡Liberar!

Automáticamente las figuras humanas aparecieron en la cueva.

-¡Ahora! –Haruka regresó a su posición inicial mientras los demás atacaban.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hinata.

-Sabían que veníamos y utilizaron un genjutsu para ocultarse, pero nos subestimaron al creer que no los encontraríamos.

Mientras tanto, la lucha continuaba, donde varios shinobis sin bandanas protectoras trataban de defenderse de los "mocosos". Algo muy simple por el hecho de que sus técnicas eran realmente patéticas.

-¡Lluvia de arena!

-¡Técnica de estrangulamiento de sombra!

-¡Clon hombre bestia! ¡Doble colmillo de perforación!

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!

-¡Teatro de marionetas! ¡Técnica secreta negra: doble funeral!

-¡Puño suave!

-¡Remolino de Konoha!

Los ninjas caían lentamente muertos, mientras otros, desesperados, trataban de escapar.

-¡Chicas! –exclamó Shikamaru-. ¡Se dirigen para allá!

-¡Vamos! –gritó la peli-rosa.

Cuatro hombres salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-¡Puño suave!

-¡Gran remolino cortante!

-¡Tormenta Sakura!

Cosas como "¡Toma esto!" y "¡Muere!" se oían a lo largo del lugar. Kankuro tuvo que enfrentarse con un shinobi rápido que utilizaba el Taijutsu, cosa que no le daba tiempo de usar a sus marionetas, pero aprovecharía para evitar sus golpes y atacar cuando bajara la guardia.

-Strike 1 –gritó el chico esquivando un golpe-. Strike dos –dijo esquivando otro-. ¡Strike 3! ¡Estás fuera! –exclamó mientras mataba al hombre con un kunai.

La mayoría ya casi estaba acabada, Haruka pensó que sus amigos matarían a todos, así que decidió sólo dejar inconsciente al tipo con el que estaba peleando, algo similar a lo ocurrido con Kankuro.

-Ya le diste uno, ya le diste dos, ya le diste tres ¡y tu tiempo se acabó! –gritó al momento de darle un duro golpe con el codo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo.

Después de una intensa lucha, los shinobis terminaron jadeando y tratando de buscar a todos los hombres que habían sido derrotados.

-¿Son todos? –preguntó Lee.

-Eso parece –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó el chunnin.

-¡Sí! ¡De veras!

-¿Los mataron a todos? –preguntó Haruka.

-Sí, algo que ustedes, las chicas, no hubieran podido lograr –respondió Kankuro con un orgullo por los cielos.

-No sé que harías sin mí, idiota –le respondió ella-. La Hokage dijo que por lo menos dejáramos a uno vivo, pero nooooooo, Kankuro tiene que matarlos a todos porque es un cavernícola retrasado que no acata instrucciones, gracias a Kami que dejé con vida a uno –dijo mientras aventaba al hombre golpeado a sus pies.

-¡Esperen! –gritó Hinata-. ¡Un hombre acaba de escapar por detrás de este lugar!

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! –exclamó el Inuzuka mientras todos salían corriendo en su búsqueda.

Llegaron a una especie de túnel subterráneo, donde en realidad parecía no haber nadie. Todos estaban alerta, cuando de pronto Naruto apareció enfrente de ellos, asustándolos un poco.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó.

-¡Aaaaah! –exclamó la mayoría.

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! –le gritó Sakura-. No es momento para juegos.

-Ese no es Naruto –dijo Gaara dirigiéndose al chico.

-¿Cómo que no es? ¿Entonces quién? –preguntó Temari.

-¿Y entonces por qué hay dos Narutos? –inquirió el pelirrojo señalando al otro rubio que yacía parado detrás.

-¡¿A qué horas apareció? ¡¿Entonces quién es él? ¡¿Qué pasa aquí? –exclamaba Neji confundido.

-Uno de ellos es falso –continuó Kiba.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Shikamaru sarcástico-. Yo pensé que Naruto tenía un hermano gemelo y que nos había seguido desde Konoha para ayudarnos en la misión.

El Inuzuka hizo caso omiso del comentario del chunnin e indicó a Akamaru que identificara al verdadero Uzumaki.

-¡Vamos Akamaru!

-¡Ruaf! ¡Guau! –ladró indicando al chico de la izquierda, mientras los demás arrojaban kunais al impostor, que logró escapar por el túnel del suelo.

-¿Quién piensa seguirlo? –preguntó Lee.

Todos se volvieron a mirar.

-Les digo que aquí todos participan tanto que lloro de alegría por verlos –dijo Haruka-. Yo voy por él.

Después de unos minutos de haber entrado, la kunoichi salió por un extremo con pequeños rasguños. Todos la miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-¿Segura que eres tú? –inquirió Neji.

-No soy ningún clon, ya lo derroté, pero me da flojera sacarlo del agujero.

-Si como no –continuó el marionetista.

-Ya te dije que soy yo –siguió Haruka.

-Demuéstralo –demandó el castaño.

-Ninja de pacotilla.

Pasaron dos segundos.

-Está bien, te creo –respondió Kankuro.

-Ayúdenme a sacarlo –dijo la kunoichi.

Neji y Shikamaru sacaron al hombre desmayado, bueno, ni tanto, porque al momento se puso de pie y volvió a salir corriendo.

-¡¿Qué ustedes nunca se mueren? –exclamó Kankuro.

Sakura arrojó un kunai que acabó con él.

-Listo –dijo-. Misión terminada.

-¡Aleluya! –gritó Naruto mientras en el fondo se oía un coro angelical.

-Necesitamos descansar –dijo Hinata.

La Hyuuga tenía razón, todos estaban lastimados, aunque sólo fuera superficialmente.

-Podemos salir hasta mañana –sugirió Temari.

-De acuerdo –aclaró Shikamaru después de pensarlo unos momentos-. ¿Por qué no vamos a la aldea que habían indicado Neji y Hinata?

Todos asintieron. Lee y Neji llevaron al hombre cargándolo por alrededor de sus hombros. Continuaron rápidamente cruzando el país de la Tierra hasta llegar a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, a un pueblo muy pintoresco, donde el atardecer teñía de un color rojo anaranjado todo el horizonte. Los ninjas caminaban muy despacio para poder encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer y esta vez no dormirían afuera con "animales salvajes", querían por lo menos un suelo donde hubiera un techo.

Pero conforme el sol se fue metiendo lentamente por detrás de unas montañas, las personas, las familias corrían despavoridas metiéndose a sus casas, definitivamente…ese pueblo tenía sus cuantas rarezas y nuestros shinobis tendrán que pasar por otro obstáculo si quieren llegar sanos y salvos a Konoha…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

Sí…lo sé. Imaginación agotada, pero ya es momento de cambiar el escenario así que tendré que comenzar en otro capítulo. Perdón si este fue muy corto…T_T aún así espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima._

_¡Sayonara!_


	19. Capítulo 18: El samurái fantasma

_Uff…hace mucho que no escribía XD. Veamos que tal queda este capítulo, ya me gustó hacerlo en partes XD._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__¡que hizo que Gaara y sus hermanos volvieran al manga! (¡Que guapos!) (Bueno…esta noticia ya todos la han de saber pero de hecho es nueva porque no es el día en que publico el capítulo XD)._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18: La leyenda del samurái fantasma.**

Los shinobis de Konoha y Suna llegaron al pequeño pueblito, muy desconcertados por lo que veían.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Neji mientras los chicos venían caminando en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Algo me huele mal… -dijo el Nara mientras giraba los ojos por todos lados.

-Lo siento –expresó Naruto-. Se me salió.

Absolutamente todos se alejaron tres pasos del chico.

-No me refería a eso, Naruto –continuó el chunnin-. Pero gracias por la información.

Los ninjas quedaron varados a la mitad del pueblo.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? –inquirió Sakura-. Apenas está anocheciendo.

Gaara se acercó a una casa y dio unos leves golpes en la puerta. Una asustada mujer de tez blanca y cabellera castaña se asomó por una ventana. Rápidamente dejó que todos entraran.

-¡¿Qué hacen afuera a estas horas? –preguntó la señora.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha –contestó Kiba-. Venimos en una misión.

-¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó Kankuro.

-Mi nombre es Yoshida Kanna.

-¿Podemos preguntarle qué es lo que está sucediendo? –inquirió Hinata.

-Se nota que no son de por aquí –respondió la dama temblorosa-. Este pueblo es asediado por un fantasma.

-¿U-Un fantasma? –inquirió la rubia incrédula.

-Así es –continuó la mujer con sus ojos verdes puestos fijamente en ellos-. Es el samurái que busca su venganza.

-¿Un samurái? –preguntó Haruka.

-Así es –volvió a responder la señora-. Siéntense por favor, les contaré la historia y pueden quedarse aquí esta noche.

-Vaya –murmuró Shikamaru-. Nos sacamos la estancia sin tener que pagar.

Una vez que dejaron al hombre capturado amordazado e igualmente que seguía inconsciente, los shinobis dejaron sus armas y se colocaron en una amplia sala de estar.

-Verán –comenzó Kanna con su relato-. Hace muchos años, vivía un gran samurái llamado Yamamoto Daichi, era el protector de esta pequeña aldea, la mayoría lo admiraba por su valentía, su fuerza, y sobretodo su sabiduría. Tenía una esposa, aunque no recuerdo su nombre, pero era una mujer muy hermosa y sumamente amable. Un día hubo un tumulto de varios ninjas de un país lejano. Daichi protegió con coraje al pueblo, pero ni con todo eso pudo proteger a lo que más amaba, a su mujer. La encontró muerta en su casa una vez terminada la revuelta. Su cabeza cercenada dejó un rastro de sangre por todo el lugar, pero sólo pudo localizar el cuerpo de la dama. El hombre quedó totalmente devastado, tanto que perdió la razón y se quitó la vida incrustándose su espada en el corazón. Desde aquel entonces su fantasma asedia este lugar, buscando venganza de aquellos que le arrebataron a su amada. Y siempre que hay alguien afuera al oscurecer, termina muerto, y especialmente…decapitado, como recuerdo a su esposa.

-Yo me largo de aquí –dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y Kanna lo detenía por un brazo.

-No, jovencito –le incitó-. Si sales, terminarás muerto.

-Disculpe… -dijo Haruka-. ¿Puedo pasar a su baño?

-Claro, linda, está al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

-Gracias, debo ir a vomitar –respondió la peli-violeta corriendo con una mano en la boca.

-¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? –preguntó Kankuro extrañado.

-Chicos –dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie-. Tenemos que avisar a Tsunade que demoraremos más en llegar.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó la Haruno-. ¿Qué tienes planeado, Shikamaru?

-Vamos a detener a "este fantasma".

Naruto se desmayó al instante. Haruka llegó por un lado completamente verde.

-Se supone que la que se sentía mal era yo –respondió viendo al rubio pálido tirado.

-¿Por qué rayos fuiste a vomitar al baño? –le preguntó el marionetista.

-Me sentí mal al oír la historia…

-Ay, por favor –continuó el castaño-. Que niña eres.

-Gracias por notarlo.

-No me refiero a eso tarada, ¿eres un ninja y te da miedo oír hablar de sangre?

-La sangre no me da miedo… -contestó la Hayashi-. Me da náuseas ver cabezas…uff…tengo que regresar al baño –dijo mientras volvía a salir corriendo.

Una vez que Haruka se encontró normal y cuando lograron finalmente despertar a Naruto, el Nara ideó una estrategia.

-Bien, no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero lo mejor será que ayudemos aquí. Mandaremos un mensaje a Tsunade.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el hombre? –preguntó Lee indicando al ninja que estaba despertando.

-Yo me encargaré de él –intervino la mujer dándole un sartenazo que lo volvió a mandar a dormir.

-¿Cómo le mandaremos el mensaje a la Hokage? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

Los Sabaku No miraron a Haruka.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?

-Llama a tus halcones –respondió Temari.

-Oh, claro.

La kunoichi hizo su sello con las manos.

- I-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji. ¡Jutsu de invocación!

Al instante apareció un ave de color café claro.

-¡Ey! ¿Ahora qué sucede? –preguntó el pequeño mirando a todos lados.

-Genial… -murmuró Haruka-. Tenía que ser él…

-Oh, Haruka –siguió su aliado-. Por Kami…¿tienes que verte tan mal cada vez que vengo?

-Sí Kei –respondió la chica-. Es por eso que diario me alegra verte…eres tan simpático –concluyó con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-Necesito que lleves esto a Konoha, es un mensaje importante para la Hokage, dile que te mandan los shinobis de Suna.

-De acuerdo –contestó el pequeño mientras salía volando con el papel en las garras.

-¿Estás segura de que llegará hasta Konoha? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Claro que sí –respondió la peli-violeta-. Al menos que se estrelle con un árbol…Kei es muy torpe volando en la oscuridad…debió venir su padre –dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-El mensaje ya fue enviado –dijo el chunnin-. Este será el plan. Necesitamos salir de aquí, nos ocultaremos detrás de los árboles que están a lo largo del pueblo. Naruto, ocupo que tú seas el señuelo, por así decirlo.

-¡¿Y por qué yo? –exclamó el rubio.

-Porque eres el que más rápido corre…al menos que tengas miedo.

-¿M-M-Miedo? ¡Jaja! Por favor, ¿yo?, ¿miedo? ¡Claro que no! –respondió con las piernas temblando.

-De acuerdo –siguió el Nara-. Los demás, trataremos de atacar o hacer que esa cosa se vaya para lograr que descanse.

-¿Y qué tal si no es un fantasma? –preguntó Hinata-. Tal vez sólo sean historias.

-Tal vez… -dijo el pelirrojo-. Pero es mejor investigar.

-Ustedes cuatro –continuó Shikamaru indicando a los de la Arena-. Necesito que se queden aquí, serán el respaldo sorpresa por si algo sale mal.

-De acuerdo –asintieron.

-¡Vamos todos!

Al momento de salir, Naruto se quedó tomado de los marcos de la puerta.

-¡Sal ya, Naruto! –exclamó Sakura empujando al rubio que yacía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Yo no quiero que me corten la cabeza! –gritó el chico sosteniéndose lo más que podía.

Todos seguían empujando pero el portador del Kyuubi continuaba resistiendo.

-Ay, por favor –dijo Haruka-. Más de cinco shinobis, ¿y no pueden sacarlo de aquí? Apártense.

La kunoichi alineó una de sus manos en dirección a Naruto, tomó aire y le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó de bruces a mitad del pueblo.

-Uy…creo que me pasé…

-¡¿DE VERAS? –exclamó el Uzumaki encolerizado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

-¡Perfecto! –respondió el aludido sarcásticamente-. ¡Tragándome la tierra no podría estar mejor! ¡Tiene un sabor exquisito, ¿no quieres probarla?

Una vez que todos tomaron su puesto, el rubio se encontraba temblando a mitad del lugar.

-o-o-o-

-¿Creen que todo saldrá bien? –preguntó Kankuro dentro de la casa con los otros tres shinobis, mirando por una ventana.

-Claro que sí –respondió Haruka-. Después de todo es Naruto –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pasados dos segundos los volvió a abrir.

-Oh…oh…

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Temari-. ¡Que alguien salga a ayudarlo!

-Si lo pusieron allí es por algo, Temari –contestó su hermano menor.

-¡Pero es Naruto!, ¡Kankuro! ¡Ve a ayudarlo antes de que lo decapiten!

-¡¿Y por qué no vas tú?

-¡Porque soy tu hermana mayor y te lo ordeno!

-¡Que vaya Gaara!

-¡Te dije que fueras tú!

El castaño miró indeciso por todos lados.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Haruka.

-Bueno…yo…se los diré si prometen no reírse.

-Kankuro –dijo la rubia-. Somos tus hermanos, nos vamos a burlar de todos modos.

-Sí –siguió la peli-violeta-. Y yo soy tu amiga, así que mi burla será mayor.

-De acuerdo –dijo el marionetista suspirando-. Es que yo le tengo miedo a los fantasmas.

Temari y Haruka estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Y pensé que Naruto era el miedoso! –gritó la Hayashi mientras se tiraba al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¡Debes ver tu cara! –gritó Temari agarrándose de una silla para no caerse.

-¡¿Y QUÉ USTEDES NO ESTÁN ASUSTADAS? –inquirió furioso el ninja.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó su hermana-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarte en un armario en lo que terminamos esta "misión extra"?

-Si elijo esa opción… -continuó el marionetista-. ¿Me llevarían comida?

-¿Acaso nos viste cara de meseras? –inquirió Haruka.

-Por favor…los fantasmas no existen –dijo la rubia-. Tal como dijo Hinata, han de ser puros cuentos.

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió el pelirrojo señalando algo afuera de la ventana-. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a él?

La piel de las chicas y Kankuro se erizó completamente al ver una figura blanca de un hombre descender y llegar hasta el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia de Naruto.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –se oyeron los gritos del pobre rubio, que salía corriendo despavorido.

-¡Ahora! –exclamó Shikamaru mientras todos salían al ataque.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de daño hacia el adversario, que por cierto…todos los objetos lo traspasaban, los shinobis de la Arena salieron en su ayuda. Los habitantes del pueblo veían con asombro lo que estaban haciendo los jóvenes. El samurái dio su lucha sacando una afilada espada.

-¡La llama de la juventud no está despierta en la noche! ¡Ayuda! –gritó Lee mientras escapaba de la enorme cuchilla que se dirigía a su cuello.

Sakura lanzó unas shuriken que lograron evitar aquel corte mortal.

-No vamos a poder con esa cosa si no lo podemos atacar pero él sí a nosotros –dijo Temari.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó su hermano castaño-. ¡Te dije que íbamos a morir!

-No vamos a morir idiota, además, eso nunca lo dijiste –respondió Haruka.

-Bueno…pero lo pensé.

Una pequeña vela encendida afuera de una casa hizo que se iluminara el prendedor que la Hayashi traía en su cabello, desviando un rayo de luz hacia el fantasma, el cual, rápidamente se alejó de ese lugar.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó la kunoichi-. Es un fantasma y por ello le teme a la luz.

-¡¿Y de dónde sacamos luz a estas horas? –gritó Naruto esquivando un cuchillazo.

-Piensa Haruka –se decía a sí misma.

-Si Haruka –siguió Kankuro-. Nadie te está presionando…¡pero esa cosa se dirige hacia acá, así que pon a trabajar a tu pequeño cerebro!

-Veamos…si la luz…un momento –dijo la Hayashi cambiando de tema-. ¡Mi cerebro no es pequeño! ¡Por lo menos no tiene telarañas como el tuyo!

-¡Concéntrate Haruka! –gritó Temari al ver al samurái acercarse a ellos.

-¡Lo tengo! Gaara, manda un poco de tu arena hacia el fantasma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Ya lo verás.

Gaara abrió su calabaza y un montículo de granos amarillos se colocaron flotando sobre el hombre muerto.

-¡Muere, samurái! –se oyó a Naruto gritar desde el otro extremo.

-Él ya está muerto, idiota…pero que buen respeto por los difuntos. –dijo el Hyuuga.

Haruka tomó la vela que se hallaba en el suelo. Iba a mandar una gran cantidad de fuego con la ayuda de Temari para lograr hacer que la luz lo ahuyentara, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. El viento sopló fuertemente apagando la llama y el fantasma tenía acorralados a los tres hermanos contra un muro de piedra…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

¡Buahahaha! ¡Adoro el suspenso! ¿Ustedes no? n_n _

_Bueno, tendrán que esperar para saber qué es lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, ¿se salvarán los Sabaku No? ¿O terminarán lastimados, como sus demás compañeros?_

_¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana! ¡Sayonara!_


	20. Capítulo 19: El samurái fantasma II

_¡Oh, sí! Volví a mi rutina de escritora…en serio, hace como tres semanas que no escribía XP. Pero ya, como que mi ardilla regresó de sus vacaciones…o la de repuesto comenzó a funcionar XD._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19: La leyenda del samurái fantasma. Parte II.**

Haruka tomó la vela que se hallaba en el suelo. Iba a mandar una gran cantidad de fuego con la ayuda de Temari para lograr hacer que la luz lo ahuyentara, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. El viento sopló fuertemente apagando la llama y el fantasma tenía acorralados a los tres hermanos contra un muro de piedra.

-¡Maldita cosa! –exclamó la peli-violeta-. ¡No es momento para que te apagues!

-¡Harukaaaaa! –gritó el marionetista aterrado por la figura que se les venía encima-. ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacer algo!

Justo en ese momento, el castaño se tiró al suelo hincado y juntando las manos.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Perdóname por haberle robado un dulce al mocoso vecino nuestro!

-¡¿Qué haces idiota? –exclamó su hermana.

-¡Es mejor que Kami nos agarre confesados! ¡Perdóname por haberle pintado el cabello de morado a Temari y haberle dicho que el mismo mocoso al que le robé el dulce lo había hecho!

-¡Así que fuiste tú! –gritó ella-. ¡Esta me la pagarás!

-¡Sólo si salimos vivos!

El fantasma sacó su afilada espada dirigiéndola hacia los tres hermanos.

-¡Kami! ¡Ilumina a Haruka para que haga algo! –gritó el marionetista.

-¡Ya cállate! –respondió la aludida mirando a todos lados buscando hacer algo.

-¡Haruka! –gritó Shikamaru-. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Esto. ¡Temari! ¡Saca tu abanico!

-¡Waaa! –exclamó Kankuro-. ¡Pensé que esta misión era de medio susto pero resultó ser de susto y medio! T_T

La arena seguía flotando sobre el samurái, la rubia tenía lista su arma. Haruka concentró una gran cantidad de energía en la palma de la mano.

-¿Lista, Temari?

-¡Claro!

-Cuando te diga, usa una de tus técnicas de aire.

-¡De acuerdo!

Haruka lanzó una esfera en dirección a la chica.

-¡Ahora!

Justo en ese momento, Temari agitó su abanico con todas sus fuerzas, creando que la esfera de la Hayashi se convirtiera en una bola de fuego y que dirigida a la arena, hizo explosión al momento de contacto, iluminando toda la zona. El fantasma, cegado, desapareció al instante.

Kankuro cayó desmayado al suelo.

-o-o-o-

-¿Q-Qué pasó? –preguntó un castaño recostado sobre un sofá.

-Te desmayaste, idiota –le respondió su compañera de equipo.

-¿Y el fantasma?

-Se fue –contestó su hermano menor.

-Creí que Naruto era miedoso pero tuuuuuuu… –comentó el Inuzuka.

-¿Estás bien, Kankuro? –preguntó la oji-perla.

-Eso creo.

-¡Eso es! ¡De veras!

-¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Shikamaru –interrumpió Sakura-. No podemos dejar esto así.

-Ya lo sé –respondió el chunnin-. Hay que deshacernos del fantasma.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó el marionetista-. Ah no…eso sí que no. Yo me rehúso a ir a buscar a esa cosa.

-Gallina –dijo Haruka imitando al animal.

-¡Está bien! ¡Iré!

-Tomen chicos –dijo la señora Kanna ofreciéndoles chocolate caliente a todos.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Lee con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces… -dijo el Hyuuga rompiendo el hielo-. ¿Vamos a ir o qué?

-No –respondió el Nara-. De noche es muy peligroso y no podremos estar "haciendo luz" a cada rato.

-Pero es el único momento en que el fantasma aparece –respondió Sakura.

-Sí, pero durante el día podremos investigar con más calma y hallar la manera de que regrese a su tumba.

-Entonces es mejor que vayan a dormir –dijo la ama de casa-. Tengo dos habitaciones libres donde pueden instalarse.

-¿Y el ninja que encontramos? –preguntó Hinata.

-Sigue dormido –respondió la Yoshida orgullosa de los sartenazos que le había pegado.

Los cuatro de Suna, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en una habitación, mientras que los Hyuuga, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru en otra.

-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué nos ofrecimos a venir a esta misión? –se lamentaba el marionetista.

-Ya cállate Kankuro, estamos aquí y no nos podemos ir –dijo su hermana.

-De que podemos, podemos –interrumpió Haruka-. Pero es nuestro deber ayudar aquí.

-Yo odio a los fantasmas.

-No te preocupes Kankuro, yo también –lo apoyó el rubio.

-Por favor –dijo Sakura-. Es un fantasma, no Hannibal.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sí –respondió la peli-violeta-. Este es un fantasma que busca venganza cortando cabezas con su espada y Hannibal era un sádico asesino y caníbal.

-No sé cual de los dos es peor –aclaró el castaño tragando saliva.

-o-o-o-

-Creo que moriré en esta habitación –dijo Neji.

-Todos lo haremos –respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos que duerma abajo? –preguntó Hinata.

-No podríamos, Lee es muy terco –dijo el Inuzuka-. Pero les prometo que si vuelvo a oír su adorada llama de la juventud, habrá un asesino de compañeros entre nosotros.

-¡Con la llama de la juventud podremos vencer al fantasma! ¡Estoy seguro!

-De acuerdo… -comentó Kiba levantándose-. ¡Hasta aquí llegó el límite de mi paciencia!

-¡Espera! –gritó Neji sosteniéndolo por el pie-. Tengo una idea.

Lee estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así estaba soñando despierto. El Hyuuga se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un ligero golpe en la parte de la nuca en un momento preciso cuando la bestia verde se levantó, al instante, volvió a caer al suelo.

-¿Funcionó? –preguntó Hinata.

El shinobi comenzó a roncar.

-¡Oh sí! –exclamó el oji-perla-. ¡Por fin me sirve una de tus enseñanzas, Gai-sensei!

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó el Nara.

-Lo dejé en un estado similar a la inconsciencia.

-o-o-o-

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Se los ruego! –exclamaba Haruka tratando de huir del "hedor" que atacaba con furia el cuarto.

-¡Por Kami Naruto! –decía la peli-rosa con la nariz tapada y lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Te estás pudriendo!

-Lo siento –contestó el rubio-. Se me salió.

-¡¿Éste y cuántos más? –exclamó Kankuro arrinconado en la esquina más lejana de la habitación.

-Temari…préstame tu abanico –dijo Gaara aguantando el olor lo más que podía.

-Lo siento Gaara, pero éste es el único que traigo –contestó su hermana con el objeto enfrente de su cara-. Y el grande sólo sirve como arma.

-T-Tengo…¡tengo que ir a vomitar! –gritó Haruka corriendo cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie y salir corriendo al baño.

Muchas exclamaciones de alivio y tos se oyeron en la otra habitación.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntaba el Nara con tanto ruido.

Hinata se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede por allá? –preguntó mientras la abría ligeramente.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó la rubia-. ¡No abras la puerta si no quieres morir!

-¡¿QUÉ? –vociferó Kiba-. ¡¿Cómo que si no queremos morir?

-¡Naruto explotó! –gritó Kankuro mientras también corría al baño.

-¡Cierra esa puerta Hinata! –gritó Neji arrojándola al suelo y cerrando todo con llave.

-Me compadezco de ellos –respondió Shikamaru.

-o-o-o-

-¡Quítate! ¡Quiero vomitar!

-¡Hazte a un lado Kankuro! ¡Yo llegué primero! –gritó Haruka empujando al marionetista fuera del baño.

-o-o-o-

-¿Hay sobrevivientes? –preguntó Sakura.

-Seee… -se oyó en la habitación.

-Naruto… -dijo Temari-. Si vuelves a hacer eso aquí dentro, te prometo que yo misma te echo afuera con el fantasma.

-¡Lo siento! ¡De veras!

Después de que todo volvió a la normalidad, los shinobis lograron conseguir algunas horas de sueño, claro, excepto por Gaara.

Casi estando a punto de amanecer Haruka despertó asustada, haciendo un movimiento que despertó al mediano de los Sabaku No.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? –preguntó quedamente para no despertar a nadie.

-Estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado extraño… -contestó Haruka.

-¿Qué? ¿Apoco ya hasta sueñas conmigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso fue! –aclaró la kunoichi-. ¡Soñé contigo! ¡Con razón fue tan horrible la pesadilla que me desperté asustada!

-Te voy a matar.

-Tranquilos los dos –murmuró el pelirrojo-. Si despiertan a Sakura o Temari ellas dos si los matarán.

-Aplaca a tu hermano –contestó la Hayashi.

-Eeee, yo no soy perro para que digas "aplaque".

-¿Ah, no? –inquirió la chica sarcásticamente-. Yo pensé que como eras un animal…así entenderías.

-Me cansé –Gaara les dio un golpe en la cabeza, Kankuro cayó y Haruka encima de él.

-o-o-o-

Una vez que había amanecido.

-Ven, si yo bien sabía que esos dos tenían algo –dijo Temari observando a la pareja tirada durmiendo plácidamente.

-Esto es algo…incómodo –dijo Neji, que estaba parado junto con los demás shinobis en la habitación.

-¿Qué tan duro los golpeaste, Gaara? –preguntó su amigo Naruto.

-Pues… -decía el pelirrojo-. Era eso o dejar que siguieran peleando.

-¡Bien hecho Gaara! –exclamó su hermana-. Ya hallamos la forma de callarlos.

-Bueno, pues, ya alguien que los despierte –murmuraba Lee, que ya se hallaba "despierto".

Sakura se acercó a ambos.

-Oigan, despierten los dos, tenemos que irnos.

Nada, Kankuro seguía roncando y Haruka con la boca medianamente abierta.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYERON? ¡DIJE QUE DESPERTARAN!

El marionetista se levantó rápidamente arrojando a Haruka al suelo mientras ésta también se levantaba lo más pronto que podía.

-¡Yo no la estaba espiando! ¡¿Dónde está mi malteada de fresa? –exclamaba el castaño.

Todos lo miraron raro.

-Kankuro… -le decía su hermana-. Ya no estás soñando…por favor.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado a la hora de levantarte y tirarme al suelo? –inquirió le peli-violeta.

-Uyy…por un golpecito.

-Por si no sabías, yo también siento y me duele como a cualquier otro ser humano, ¿acaso me ves que soy de plástico o qué?

-A decir verdad… -contestó el castaño.

-Mejor no me respondas. ¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó Haruka cambiando de tema cuando llegó a tranquilizarse.

-Es momento de salir para lograr encontrar algo relacionado con lo del fantasma –respondió Shikamaru-. Alístense, porque nos vamos de inmediato.

-o-o-o-

-Tengan mucho cuidado –les dijo Kanna mientras todos salían por la puerta.

-¿Estará bien con el ninja? –le preguntó Hinata.

-¿De qué me puedo preocupar? Está amarrado y yo lo puedo tranquilizar con unos cuantos sartenazos, aunque le deje sus chichones.

-Vámonos entonces –aclaró el chunnin.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Haruka.

-Iremos a la tumba del samurái. De seguro encontraremos pistas allí –dijo Neji.

-¿Y de casualidad saben donde está la dichosa tumba? –inquirió Kankuro.

-Sí –respondió su hermana-. Mientras ustedes dos estaban muy a gusto dormidos, le preguntamos a Kanna y ella nos dijo el lugar exacto. Está a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Durante el camino, Haruka veía como si una sombra los estuviera siguiendo.

-Oigan, hay alguien que nos persigue, ¿o todavía estoy dormida? –se preguntaba con los ojos cansados.

-No hay nadie más que nosotros, los árboles y los animales –aclaró Sakura.

-No estás bajo los efectos de las drogas, ¿o sí? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

-Claro que no… -respondió la kunochi torciendo los ojos.

-Oye… -le murmuró la rubia-. Sabía que tarde o temprano se te vendrían encima las consecuencias de juntarte tanto con Kankuro.

-Jaja…que graciosa –respondió con sátira-. Él está loco, yo no.

-Pero así estarás en pocas semanas.

-O_O –Haruka se quedó callada.

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegaron a una tumba levantada en forma de altar sobre el terreno en subida, donde hasta la cima se encontraba una gran presa que llegaba a satisfacer las necesidades de agua de la aldea en caso de emergencia.

-Ésta es… -decía Lee.

-¿De verdad? Creí que era un adorno del camino –contestó el Hyuuga con sarcasmo.

-Todos, ¡busquen algo que nos sea de ayuda! –ordenó Shikamaru.

La Hayashi se encontraba esculcando entre algunas rocas, cuando Kankuro llegó, la empujó y se puso a levantar las piedras.

-Por favor, déjale este trabajo a un hombre.

-_¿Hombre? Yo pensé que era una adefesio despedido del circo y que los payasos lo demandarían por robo de su maquillaje… -_pensaba la kunoichi mientras lo miraba con cara de "Ja, como no".

-Tranquila –le dijo Temari al oído-. Es su forma de mostrar su "masculinidad".

-Sí, pero eso no significa que debe probar de una vez por todas que es el rey de los eructos o de los ronquidos.

-¡Jaja! En eso tienes razón.

Algunos minutos después, Akamaru comenzó a ladrar.

-Oigan –dijo el Inuzuka-. Akamaru está oliendo algo.

-Es cierto –dijo la Haruno-. Huele como si algo se estuviera pudriendo.

-¡No soy yo! ¡Lo juro! –respondió el rubio.

-Claro que no, Naruto, fíjate –le dijo Gaara.

El Uzumaki estuvo olfateando el aire durante un rato.

-¿No lo hueles, Naruto-kun? –le preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué creen? ¿Qué estoy ciego? ¡Yo también lo huelo! Es como algo parecido a…

-¡A eso! –exclamó Lee apuntando un objeto en el suelo…

_

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, otra vez con mis partecitas, como que ya me traumé, ¿verdad? Ah, sí, casi lo olvidaba (como siempre), Hannibal no me pertenece. _

_Espero que les haya gustado n_n ¿Reviews?_

_¡Sayonara!_


	21. Capítulo 20: El samurái fantasma III

_¡Sí! ¡Poooor fiiiiin! XD. Ya tengo la idea para escribir este capítulo, es que tuve un bloqueo mental, o ardillal, XD. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 20: La leyenda del samurái fantasma. Parte III.**

Los shinobis descubrieron un aroma raro en el aire.

-Huele como a… -decía Naruto.

-¡A eso! –exclamó Lee apuntando un cuerpo sobre el pasto, descomponiéndose.

-¡Aaaaaaa! –exclamaron todas las kunoichis.

-Su...su…¡waaa! ¡No tiene cabeza! –gritó Haruka corriendo hacia unos arbustos.

-Haruka, no es nada del otro mundo –le dijo Kankuro.

-Pero…ya te dije que… -la Hayashi no pudo terminar su frase por las náuseas que sentía.

-Parece que alguien estuvo aquí en la noche… -dijo Shikamaru.

-Hagan algo, por Kami, no quiero estar oliendo eso –aclaró la peli-rosa.

Después de haber enterrado el cuerpo, los ninjas buscaban alrededor de la tumba por algo que los ayudara, pero simplemente todo lo que hacían era en vano.

-Me rindo, aquí no hay nada –comentó el Inuzuka-. Es una tumba como cualquier otra.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó la Hyuuga preocupada.

-¡Oigan! ¡Aquí hay algo! –exclamó Haruka sacudiendo un epitafio*.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó la rubia.

-"Llegar al otro lado del río, estando junto a ella, en un terreno baldío, teniendo lo que uno halla".

-Creo que no soy el único que no entiende eso –aclaró Naruto.

-¡Lo que sigue! –gritó el Hyuuga ignorando lo escrito en la lápida.

Todos siguieron buscando durante un par de horas, mientras que Haruka se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la vista fija en el amplio césped que cubría todo el terreno.

-Ey niña –le dijo el marionetista-. Si no vas a ayudar, es mejor que te vayas.

La Hayashi lo miró con algo de enojo en los ojos, demostrando que sí estaba haciendo algo: tratar de resolver el acertijo.

-Ay, por favor, eres una "genio", ¿no? –comentó Kankuro-. ¿Qué quiere decir esa cosa?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que soy esfinge o qué?

-A decir verdad…ni siquiera estamos en Egipto.

Haruka torció los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Temari.

-Los epitafios tienen un sentido figurado la mayoría del tiempo –aclaró la peli-violeta-. Llegar al otro lado del río significa pasar de la vida a la muerte, estando junto a ella, quiere decir estar con su esposa, pero no entiendo la segunda parte.

-Está haciendo mucho calor –aclaró el marionetista cambiando el tema y secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Y más si estás vestido completamente de negro –le dijo la Haruno.

-¿Por qué no hay árboles cuando se necesitan? –preguntó el castaño.

-Sí –aclaró su hermano menor-. Si quieres ahorita los llamo para que los planten.

-No sería una mala idea.

-¿Lo puedo golpear? –preguntó Kiba con Akamaru por un lado.

-No… -finalizó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué creen que corte cabezas ese samurái? –preguntó Naruto.

-¿No te acuerdas, Naruto-kun? –inquirió Hinata-. La señora Kanna nos dijo que era un recuerdo a su esposa, porque ella murió decapitada.

-Oh, sí, casi lo olvidaba.

La Hayashi se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué acabaste de decir?

-Que su esposa murió decapitada… -contestó la Hyuuga.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó la peli-violeta-. ¡Decapita a todos porque decapitaron a su esposa!

-Eso todo lo sabemos –aclaró Lee-. Kanna nos lo dijo.

-Sí…pero como yo estaba a punto de vomitar no puse atención a eso último.

-¿Y entonces qué? Estamos donde mismo –dijo Temari.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó Haruka-. Llegar al otro lado del río, estando junto a ella, en un terreno baldío, teniendo lo que uno halla, ¡ya se lo que significa!

-¡Pues dínoslo porque ya va a oscurecer! –exclamó Kankuro apuntando al sol que se ocultaba lentamente detrás de las montañas.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir con Kanna! ¡Les explico en el camino!

Los shinobis partieron a toda marcha, sumamente confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede Haruka-san? –preguntó Lee.

-Bueno…un momento…-dijo cambiando el tema-. ¿Haruka-san?

-¡HARUKA! ¡OLVIDA ESO Y DINOS QUÉ TIENES PLANEADO! –exclamó el mediano de los Sabaku No.

-Uyyy, que genio. Miren, se supone que decapitaron a su esposa, y él se venga decapitando a los demás, el acertijo significa esto en palabras simples; él murió y ahora quiere descansar en paz junto con su esposa, él se suicidó, pero en ese momento no encontró la cabeza de su mujer, lo que debemos hacer es comprobar que la enterraron "de cuerpo completo", por así decirlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que el samurái ese no descansa por no encontrar la cabeza de su esposa? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Así es –respondió la kunoichi-. Debemos preguntar en la aldea dónde está su tumba, y probarle al fantasma que ella ya está descansando.

-¿Y si eso no funciona? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Usaremos el plan B.

-¿Y cuál es el plan B? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

-Se los diré cuando se me ocurra…

Después de su rápido recorrido, consiguieron llegar con Kanna.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó la mujer-. ¿Lograron encontrar algo?

-Así es –respondió el pelirrojo-. Necesitamos saber dónde está la tumba de su esposa.

-¿De la esposa de Daichi?

-Sí –respondieron todos al unísono.

-En realidad no tiene una tumba, tumba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Nara.

-A ella la enterraron sin su cabeza, porque no la encontraron.

-Bien hecho Haruka –comentó Kankuro-. ¿Ahora qué?

-Esperen –interrumpió la Yoshida-. La habían enterrado así, pero tiempo después hallaron esa parte faltante.

-O sea, su cabeza –dijo Hinata.

-Exacto –respondió la señora-. Pero no sabría decirles dónde está. La colocaron en el mismo terreno donde fue enterrado Daichi.

-¿Entonces tenemos que volver a ese lugar? –preguntó Kiba.

-Sí –indicó el chunnin.

-Pero ya casi anochece –comentó Naruto.

-Y eso será mejor –aclaró la Hayashi-. Si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué están esperando? –gritó Temari en la puerta-. ¡Quiero llegar antes que el fantasma aparezca!

-¡Ja! –se burló su hermano castaño-. Y me decías miedoso a mí.

-No por miedo –aclaró ella-. Esto puede ser muy peligroso.

El ninja tragó saliva e inmediatamente partieron. Durante el camino había menos luz iluminando los árboles, lo que complicó un poco el movimiento de los shinobis. Conforme iban avanzando, un punto café se empezó a divisar por las alturas en donde iban los chicos.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó Lee apuntando al objeto que se hacía más grande a cada metro que avanzaban.

-Parece un pájaro… -dijo Neji.

-¡Haruka! –exclamó el "pájaro" muy cerca de los ninjas.

-¡No es un pájaro! ¡Es Kei! –gritó la Hayashi casi estrellándose son su compañero.

El halcón venía a toda velocidad, iba a chocar con Haruka, pero la kunoichi logró evitarlo girando en al aire y aterrizando en el suelo, causando que su aliado se precipitara sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso… -le dijo Kankuro.

-Ni yo…O_O -aclaró la peli-violeta.

Una vez que el ave se sacudió del impacto, llegó con su compañera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -respondió Kei-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes un ojo verde?

-Genial –aclaró el marionetista-. Ya se hizo daltónico.

-Los daltónicos no ven ese color, idiota –aclaró la Hayashi-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó dirigiéndose al animalito.

-Sí, sí. La Hokage recibió su mensaje y dijo que los esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Muchas gracias, Kei, ya puedes irte.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos Haruka! –exclamó desapareciendo en una capa de humo.

Haruka se quedó viendo el lugar donde su amigo se había ido.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Temari.

-Kei tenía más de cinco chichones en la cabeza…sabía que se estrellaría con más de un árbol…

-¡Sigamos! –exclamó Lee al frente de los shinobis.

Los ninjas reanudaron su camino.

-Kankuro –dijo Haruka con expresión firme-. ¿Puedes controlar sólo tus marionetas con tus hilos de chakra?

-No –respondió éste-. Puedo hacer que otros objetos también se muevan.

-De acuerdo, necesito tu ayuda. Viste que en un lugar cerca de esa presa habían muchas rocas.

-Sí.

-Pienso que allí está enterrada la mujer y necesito que uses tus hilos para moverlas más rápido.

El castaño afirmó con la cabeza. Una vez que llegaron, todos se movieron rápidamente. Kankuro removió las piedras en pocos segundos, comenzaron a cavar, hasta que el lugar dejó ver la entrada a una caja de madera fina. Era el ataúd de la esposa de Daichi. Cuando lo abrieron descubrieron que su cabeza estaba allí, aunque sólo quedara el esqueleto.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntaba Shikamaru-. No creo que mostrándole esto nos deje en paz.

La Hayashi divisó un medallón de obsidiana sobre el cuello del esqueleto.

-Con esto lo lograremos –dijo quitándole la hermosa cadena de plata.

-¿Y eso qué? –inquirió Naruto-. De seguro cuando ella murió, el hombre también sabía que tenía el medallón.

-Claro que no –concluyó el oji-perla-. Noté lo que Haruka quiso decir con eso. Su cabeza fue cortada justo donde comienzan los hombros y esa gargantilla estaba colocada perfectamente en su cuello, o sea, que el samurái nunca encontró el medallón al momento de recoger su cuerpo.

Haruka sonrió de lado.

-Allí está su respuesta. ¡Regresen el ataúd a su lugar! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Los shinobis se colocaron en hilera donde comenzaba el terreno de césped, justo en el momento en que oscureció por total.

-Estén atentos a cualquier cosa –ordenó el Nara.

Como por arte de magia, la figura blanquecina salió de la tumba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Los ninjas no movían ni un músculo.

-Gaara… -comentó su hermana-. ¿Crees que esto funcione?

El pelirrojo no le contestó.

-Ey…Gaara, podrías contestarme de vez en cuando.

-No te distraigas Temari –fue lo único que su hermano respondió.

-¿Por qué no nos movemos? –preguntó Lee.

-Queremos que sepa que no venimos a pelear –respondió Sakura.

-Adelante Haruka –le incitó el Nara.

La Hayashi se puso delante de todos, pero su plan no iba a resultar del todo efectivo. El samurái la observó tranquilamente, pero cuando ésta estaba a punto de sacar el medallón que tenía en su bolsillo, el fantasma atacó, dirigiéndose a todos con esa filosa cuchilla capaz de atravesar una roca.

-¡Cúbranse todos! –gritó la peli-violeta.

El "hombre" comenzó a atacarlos.

-¡Espera! ¡Sólo queremos hablar! –exclamó Lee.

-¡No te va a hacer caso, no pierdas saliva, Lee! –le gritó su compañero Neji.

Haruka estuvo cerca de tirar la gargantilla al momento de esquivar un golpe, se distrajo durante un momento y cuando volteó encontró la espada a escasos centímetros de ella. Cerró sus ojos esperando recibir el cuchillazo mortal, pero en el último segundo, Kankuro la jaló por la cintura haciendo que parte de su gorro se rasgara.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… -respondió Haruka asombrada por la acción del castaño-. Gracias.

El ninja se levantó rápidamente y la Hayashi lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué? –inquirió al marionetista.

-Pensé que le tenías miedo a los fantasmas, ¿por qué me salvaste?

-Ay, no exageres, hubiera hecho eso con cualquiera, no me importa el miedo, un shinobi no puede dejar atrás a sus amigos.

La peli-violeta le dirigó una sonrisa dulce. El espectro siguió a Naruto, el cual salió corriendo en dirección a la presa y lo persiguió velozmente.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me gusta mi cabeza donde está!

Todos atacaban sin remedio, pero los chicos le eran una verdadera molestia al espíritu. Naruto terminó acorralado en el muro que contenía la mitad del agua de su capacidad.

-¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Sakura.

-Allá arriba –indicó la Hyuuga con el dedo.

Para "deshacerse" de esos "mocosos", Daichi dirigió su espada en dirección al Uzumaki, que creyó que era su final, pero la cuchilla se incrustó en una grieta en la pared, haciendo que todo el muro se rasgara y el suelo comenzara a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el oji-perla.

-¡Aaaaaa! –se oyeron los gritos del Uzumaki a lo lejos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Kiba.

-Sin Naruto no nos podemos ir –aclaró Shikamaru.

-¡Aaaaa! –se volvieron a oír los gritos de Naruto-. ¡La presa explotó!

Al momento de voltear, los ninjas percibieron que el rubio venía sobre un pedazo del muro de la presa, flotando sobre el agua como si estuviera surfeando. Se quedaron inmóviles.

-Bueno… -volvió a decir el Nara-. Tal vez Naruto nos pueda alcanzar luego…

-¡Inundación! –gritó Temari haciendo que los demás reaccionaran.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, idiotas! –exclamó Sakura-. ¡Corran!

Pero esto sería inútil, el agua venía a toda velocidad por el terreno en bajada y si no hacían algo, terminarían ahogados…

_

* * *

*Epitafio. Es el texto que honra al __difunto__, la mayoría normalmente inscrito en una __lápida__ o placa, tradicionalmente escrito en verso._

_Uff…¿no he terminado? Oh, por Dios, ¡haré cuatro partes! XD. Oigan, ¿de casualidad saben si las presas existen en el mundo donde vive Naruto? Bueno…era eso o dejar que mi imaginación se agotara. Nos leemos en la próxima. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Aniversario! ¡Hurra por el capítulo número veinte XD!_

_¡Sayonara!_


	22. Capítulo 21: El samurái fantasma IV

_Lalalala…traigo el simple…espero no escribir tonterías. XD. La ardilla se volvió loca, ¡buahahaha! Bueno, bueno, ya, ¿les parece si empezamos? ¿O no?_

_Jajaja…XD_

_Ya, ya, perdón._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 21: La leyenda del samurái fantasma. Parte IV.**

El agua se acercaba más a cada centímetro y los shinobis no podían escapar.

-¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –gritó Sakura.

-¡Ya me cansé! T_T –exclamó Kankuro-. De esta no nos salvaremos, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos. Ahora sí vamos a morir, que alguien vaya cavando nuestras tumbas.

-¡Cállate Kankuro! –expresó su hermana.

-¡Que alguien haga algo! –profirió el Inuzuka con Akamaru dentro de su chamarra.

-¿Y cómo qué? –inquirió el Hyuuga-. ¿Hacer desaparecer el agua por arte de magia?

-¿Qué hay de Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata.

-Naruto estará bien –dijo Shikamaru-. O por lo menos mientras se encuentre encima de lo que sea en lo que esté flotando.

-¡Sería bueno que alguien levantara el terreno! –gritó el marionetista.

-¡Kankuro tiene razón! –habló Haruka-. Oh por Kami, ¿yo dije eso? Creo que este sí es el fin del mundo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¡Todos! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Corran lo más rápido que puedan!

-¡¿Y eso para qué? –exclamó la Haruno.

-¡Sólo háganlo!

Los ninjas sacaron fuerzas de reserva hasta alejarse lo necesario del agua. Haruka se detuvo en seco, colocando sus manos sobre el suelo. Los demás también se detuvieron.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Nara.

-Pensando en que bikini voy a usar para bucear –respondió la Hayashi-. ¡¿Tú qué crees que hago? Voy a levantar esta cosa.

-¿A esta cosa te refieres al suelo junto con nosotros? –preguntó Lee.

-No idiota –dijo su compañero de equipo-. Va a levantar paredes para crear una nueva piscina.

-¡No suena tan mal! –exclamó feliz el chico del expándex.

El suelo comenzó a temblar más, pero Haruka ya no hallaba fuerzas para concentrar la poca energía que le quedaba.

-¡Haruka! –gritó Kankuro-. ¡Si alguien no eleva esta cosa nos iremos nadando!

-¡Ya voy! –exclamaba la peli-violeta.

-Nadaremos, nadaremos –murmuraba Lee muy contento.

Los músculos de la kunoichi se tensaron por completo, consiguiendo al fin levantar el pedazo de roca donde se encontraban los shinobis. Justo en ese momento el agua hizo impacto.

-¡Ayuuuuudaaaaaa! –gritaba un rubio asustado a punto de romperse la cabeza en mil pedazos.

Gaara reaccionó rápidamente sacando arena de su calabaza y tomando al Uzumaki de un brazo, el cual quedó colgando viendo el gran río que se había formado en el terreno.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto? –preguntó Kiba.

-Mi vejiga no se salvó…

-¡Ay! ¡Que asco! –exclamó la peli-rosa.

Una vez que el agua se alejó lo suficiente, Haruka "devolvió el suelo a su lugar".

-Bien hecho –le dijo el chunnin.

-No fue nada –respondió ella-. Bueno…tal vez sólo un poquito –dijo esto último mientras caía al suelo rendida.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Temari sosteniéndola por la espalda.

-Sí…sólo necesito un pequeño descanso.

-Creo que ahora no podrás tomarlo –aclaró el pelirrojo.

El fantasma se acercó a ellos, manteniendo su espada en el aire.

-¿Por qué insisten tanto? –habló el hombre con una penetrante voz-. Ustedes no podrán ganar.

Esta era una de las escasas veces en que el samurái hablaba directamente con la "gente viva".

-No queremos pelear –determinó Hinata-. Sólo venimos a ayudar.

-Aquí nadie ayudará en nada –respondió el espectro-. Todos morirán por haberme retado.

El hombre se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Haruka obtuvo la poca energía que le ofrecía su cuerpo sacando el medallón y colocándolo en frente de la cara del espíritu, justo cuando se detuvo.

-E-Eso…eso es…

-Así es –aclaró la peli-violeta-. Sé lo que sufriste, pero esta no es la manera en que podrás solucionarlo, ¿no la amabas?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el espíritu furioso-. Pero ellos…ellos me la arrebataron.

-¿Y no quieres estar con ella el resto de la eternidad? –preguntó la Hyuuga dulcemente.

-Eso quiero –respondió tristemente.

-Entonces hazlo –le dijo Shikamaru-. Ella está descansando, pero para que sea feliz necesita estar a tu lado.

Daichi sacó su espada y la apuntó al cuello de la chica.

-Yo te vigilo la espalda –dijo Kankuro.

-¿Por qué no mejor mi frente? Es lo que me preocupa –respondió la kunoichi.

-No quiero tener una cita con la espada…

-Eres una jovencita muy valiente –habló el fantasma haciendo un movimiento con el brazo-. Gracias –finalizó guardando su arma.

Justo en ese momento una hermosa luz blanca apareció iluminando toda la zona, de la cual salió una mujer con un vestido y un largo cabello ondulado. Tomó de la mano a Daichi y ambos desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿L-Lo logramos? –preguntó Neji.

-Eso parece –respondió Gaara.

-¡Sí! –Naruto brincaba de la alegría-. ¡Lo hicimos!

-Por fin… -decía el Nara aliviado.

-Chicos –dijo Sakura-. Regresen esa cosa a su lugar si no quieren que ese fantasma nos vuelva a acechar –terminó apuntando el medallón que seguía en la mano de Haruka.

-Yo lo haré –determinó la Hayashi-. Ustedes váyanse, los alcanzaré al rato.

-Pero Haruka… -se opuso Temari.

-Estoy bien, sólo me cansé un poco, en serio.

Todos asintieron y partieron. Haruka se levantó con pesadez pero divisó a alguien sobre la rama del árbol más cercano.

-Les dije que después los alcanzaría.

-Está bien que sea algo torpe, pero no tanto –respondió la figura situándose al lado de la kunoichi.

-Yo diría discapacitado.

-Dime lo que quieras, pero no estoy ciego, te ves exhausta.

-No ocupo tu ayuda Kankuro –dijo fríamente la peli-violeta.

-¿Ah, no? Y respóndeme algo, ¿cómo planeabas mover todas esas rocas?

-Bueno…yo…

El marionetista pasó al lado de su compañera dejando el medallón donde anteriormente había estado.

-o-o-o-

-Oigan –dijo el Inuzuka mirando a sus compañeros-. Falta una cara pintada.

-¿Dónde está Kankuro? –preguntó Sakura.

-Se quedó a ayudar a Haruka –respondió la rubia.

-¿Segura que estarán bien, Temari? –preguntó Lee.

-Claro que sí –respondió la aludida-. Con Kankuro será suficiente. Además, él se ofreció por su propia cuenta –finalizó poniendo una cara pícara.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –le preguntó en forma de susurro Neji a Shikamaru.

-No tengo idea –respondió éste-. Es una chica demasiado problemática.

-o-o-o-

-Bien, ya está, ¿nos vamos?

Haruka yacía con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Acaso me crees una inútil o algo por el estilo? –preguntó ella claramente molesta.

-¿Inútil? Para nada –contestó el castaño-. ¿De dónde rayos sacas esa idea tan absurda?

-Te dije que yo no ocupaba tu ayuda.

-Haruka…ya hiciste mucho, tú eres fuerte y no necesitas demostrar algo que ya no puedes. Sé tú misma por un día en tu vida y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ya ayudaste demasiado. Déjanos hacer algo a nosotros.

La peli-violeta se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-¿A dónde te llevaste al verdadero Kankuro? Él no diría cosas como esas.

-Ay, no seas boba –le respondió dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí –respondió ella.

-Súbete a mi espalda –le dijo el castaño.

-¡Ja! No estoy inválida –y al dar un paso se estrelló con un árbol-. Creo que me rompí la nariz –continuó con la mano en su rostro.

El Sabaku No colocó a la kunoichi mareada sobre él y partieron.

-Oh…mi gorro –dijo Kankuro metiendo el dedo por un agujero.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Haruka.

-¡Ese samurái cortó mi preciado gorro!

-Ay… -suspiró ella-. Luego te conseguirás otro…

-o-o-o-

-¡Vamos todos, come on! –gritó el del traje verde-. Ya estamos cerca.

Todos lo miraron con vergüenza.

-¿Ese es mi compañero? –se lamentaba el Hyuuga.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron los dos de Suna faltantes.

-¿Lo hicieron? –preguntó Lee.

-¡¿Hacer qué? –exclamaron ambos.

-¿Guardaron el medallón?

-Sí –respondió Haruka-. _Vaya idiota…¿cómo soportan a alguien así? Además…¡¿acaso notaron cómo está vestido? -_-_

Después del largo recorrido nocturno, los shinobis lograron llegar a la casa de Kanna.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la mujer.

-Está todo solucionado –respondió Gaara-. El fantasma no volverá.

-¡¿Cómo lo hicieron? –inquirió ella llena de felicidad.

-Sólo necesitaba encontrar a su amada –respondió Hinata dulcemente.

-Sin Haruka no hubiéramos logrado nada –contestó la peli-rosa-. ¿Verdad?

Kankuro miró hacia una chica dormida sobre su hombro.

-Vaya que estaba cansada… -dijo el castaño.

-¿Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

-¿Podemos? –preguntó el Hyuuga mirando a la mujer.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Cómo le ha ido con el ninja? –preguntó Lee.

-Ay, ese hombre, sí que es grosero, me harté de golpearlo, así que mejor lo dejé despierto, que al cabo no puede hacer nada.

-¡¿Grosero? –exclamó el ninja poniéndose de pie-. ¡A usted no la golpearon más de cinco veces con un utensilio de cocina y no la tienen amarrada como puerco!

-Creo que lo volveré a mandar a dormir –contestó Kanna dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La Hayashi despertó con tanto alboroto.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Llegamos a la casa de Kanna –respondió Naruto.

Kankuro la bajó y la colocó en un sofá.

-Debemos darte las gracias, Haruka –le dijo Kiba-. No hubiéramos podido hacer nada sin ti.

El marionetista la miró con una cara de "Ja, te lo dije", mientras sonreía de lado. La ama de casa apareció con su sartén por un lado mientras el hombre saltaba con dificultad.

-¡Quédate quieto! –gritó la mujer-. ¡Trato de pegarte!

La Yoshida persiguió al ninja por toda su casa. El hombre se quedó parado durante un momento, la mujer trató de arremeter un sartenazo contra él, pero en el último segundo se movió, y terminó golpeando en la cabeza a Kankuro, el cual cayó viendo estrellitas girando a su alrededor.

-¡Kankuro! –gritó su hermana.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó Kanna apenada-. No fue mi intención.

Los chicos se acercaron a la figura tirada en el suelo.

-¡Hermano! –siguió la rubia-. ¡¿Estás bien?

-Alitas calientes –respondió el castaño.

-Genial –dijo Gaara-. Lo dejaron más loco de lo que estaba.

-En verdad lo siento mucho –continuó la mujer.

-No se preocupe –dijo Shikamaru-. Con algo de hielo se mejorará.

-¿Creen que estará bien? –inquirió el Inuzuka.

-Veamos –respondió Haruka-. Kankuro, ¿cuánto es dos más dos?

-¿Podrías darme más datos? –preguntó el castaño.

-Ay…denle hielo.

Después de haber dejado al ninja encerrado en un clóset y de curar a Kankuro de un gran golpe, los shinobis se fueron a dormir para poder partir mañana por la mañana.

-o-o-o-

-¿Ya están listos? –preguntó el Nara cuando comenzaba un nuevo día.

-Sí –respondió la mayoría.

Neji y Lee tomaron al ninja que estaba dormido y lo llevaron cargando.

-Muchas gracias por todo –les dijo Kanna antes de partir-. No saben cuánto han hecho por nosotros.

-No fue nada –respondió el rubio sonriente.

-¿Pudieron dormir sin ningún inconveniente?

-Esta vez sí –respondió Sakura-. Y espero que por inconveniente se haya referido a Naruto.

La mujer sólo pudo reír. Al salir de la casa, los muchachos se encontraron con todo el pueblo fuera de sus casas.

-¡Gracias! –decía la mayoría.

Los niños saltaban alegremente y ahora la aldea podría tener algo de paz. Los shinobis tuvieron una despedida de reyes y ahora sí, emprendieron su regreso a Konoha. Haruka fue ayudada nuevamente por Kankuro (que ya se había curado del golpe), en lo que recuperaba sus fuerzas.

El camino fue tranquilo, hasta el momento en que las kunoichis gritaron y se detuvieron en medio del bosque.

-¡¿Qué sucede? –exclamó alterado el Inuzuka.

-¡Una rata! –gritaron todas menos Haruka.

-¡¿Una rata? ¡¿Dónde? –exclamó también la Hayashi aferrándose más al castaño.

-Haruka… -decía Kankuro con dificultad-. No…puedo…respirar, me estás…ahorcando.

-¡Súbete al árbol! ¡Súbete al árbol! –gritó mientras su compañero saltaba y ésta dejaba de sujetarlo con tanta presión.

Las kunoichis, junto con el marionetista estaban lejos del animalito que observaba curioso a todos.

-Por favor –decía Lee, que estaba junto con Shikamaru al frente-. No se vayan a morir por una cucaracha.

-No es una cucaracha –aclaró el Nara-. Es una rata.

-¡¿Una rata? –exclamó la bestia verde arrojándose a los brazos del chunnin-. ¡Una rata! ¡Sálvenme!

Después de ahuyentar al "terrorífico" animal, continuaron con su camino, hasta divisar las puertas de Konoha a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

_

* * *

¡Hurra! ¡Terminé esto del fantasma! XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno…ya se me exprimieron los sesos XP y la ardilla loca ya volvió a la normalidad, así que me voy. ¿Reviews?_

_¡Sayonara! _


	23. Capítulo 22: La conclusión de Tsunade

_¡Aloha! Gracias a un amigo mío ya me llegó de nuevo la inspiración…y como faltan tan sólo…mmm…veamos… 3 días, 9 horas, 19 minutos y 45 segundos (que flojera me dio sacar estos cálculos) para volver a la escuela, es momento de aprovechar y escribir lo más que pueda porque apuesto a que el primer día me van a dejar tarea, aunque bueno…primero con esos tontos exámenes diagnósticos U_U ¬¬. Ya me puse de malas, mejor empezamos._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 22: La conclusión de Tsunade. Respuestas.**

Los shinobis lograron por fin llegar a Konoha sin grandes daños. Fueron directamente a la oficina de la Godaime Hokage y dieron sus informes.

-Muy bien hecho –les decía la mujer-. Estoy satisfecha de que hayan llegado cumpliendo sus misiones con éxito. ¡Shizune!

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?

-Lleva al hombre capturado a la sala de interrogaciones –respondió la rubia.

-¡De acuerdo! –su asistente salió inmediatamente con el ninja aún desmayado cargado sobre sus hombros.

Haruka se encontraba encima de Kankuro y fue por coincidencia que logró ver un gran agujero en una ventana de la oficina.

-Hokage –habló la chica-. Si me permite interrumpir, ¿por qué tiene una ventana rota?

La mujer giró ligeramente la cabeza y dirigiéndose de nuevo a los ninjas suspiró.

-Pues…tu halcón Kei sí que era torpe…y…entró estrellándose con el vidrio.

-Sabía que debió venir su padre –respondió la Hayashi agachando la cabeza.

-¿Pero por qué hay dos ventanas rotas? –preguntó Kankuro señalando otro extremo.

-Pues…sí –volvió a decir Tsunade-. Es que cuando entró rompió uno y cuando se fue otro.

A Haruka le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama. Yo repararé los daños.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Así está bien. Bien, pueden irse.

-¡Sí! –respondieron los shinobis al unísono mientras se perdían al salir por la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al despedirse.

-Ustedes cuatro esperen aquí –indicó la Godaime a los de la Arena.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gaara.

-¿Quieren quedarse a descansar o gustan partir a Suna?

-Creo que… -Temari miraba a los demás-. Nos quedaremos sólo este día para recuperar energía. Saldremos mañana al amanecer.

-De acuerdo, pueden retirarse.

Justo cuando los chicos dieron un paso, Haruka cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con una gran punzada de dolor en toda la frente.

-o-o-o-

-¿D-Dónde estoy? –preguntaba una peli-violeta que yacía sobre la cama de la habitación de su casa en Konoha.

-Estamos en la casa –aclaró el castaño-. Te desmayaste y te mandaron al hospital.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –inquirió Temari observándola detalladamente.

-Eso creo –respondió-. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Y bien que no querías que te cargara –dijo Kankuro-. Ahorita estarías peor.

-La Hokage dijo que te espera a las cinco de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento número tres –interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-¿La Hokage? –Haruka estaba confundida-. ¿Y para qué?

-Para ayudarte con tu problema ese de las visiones o lo que sean –respondió el marionetista.

-Te dejaremos descansar –comentó Temari saliendo junto con Gaara.

Kankuro se quedó en la habitación. Observó un momento hacia la puerta y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la kunoichi.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella.

El marionetista sonrió de lado.

-Encontré esto tirado debajo de tu cama –dijo sujetando una muñeca de trapo y mostrándosela.

-¡Devuélveme eso! –gritó Haruka arrebatándosela-. ¿Por qué tomas cosas que no son tuyas?

-Sólo la recogí, considera que te ayudé. Pero…¿con trece años y todavía juegas con muñecas?

-Fue un regalo de mi madre… -respondió tristemente-. ¿Pero por qué me quejo? –dijo cambiando su rostro a uno burlesco-. Tú tienes quince y todavía juegas con marionetas.

-¡Ey! –exclamó molesto el castaño-. ¡Esas marionetas no son juguetes, son armas! ¡Tu muñeca no es ninguna arma!

-Claro que lo es –contestó.

-Ja, ¿y cómo?

-Así –respondió sonriendo ligeramente mientras golpeaba a Kankuro en la cabeza con algo de brusquedad-. ¡Ja! ¡Eso sí es gracioso!

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! –gritó el castaño arrojándose sobre la chica y tirándola al suelo.

-¡Auch! –exclamó ella por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

-Uy, ¿te dolió?

-¡No idiota! ¡Ya te había dicho que soy de plástico!

-Ni que fueras un juguete de Toy Story.

-¡Eres un inmaduro Sabaku No Kankuro!

Los gritos e insultos se oían hasta la cocina, donde Temari se encontraba cocinando la comida, Gaara estaba sentado en un sofá.

-No puede ser –decía la rubia-. Ya empezaron de nuevo. Parece que Haruka ya se siente mejor después de todo.

-Creo que esos dos están peor que tú y Kankuro –aclaró su hermano menor.

-Bueno… -decía Temari-. Por lo menos me dejará en paz a mí durante un buen rato…

-o-o-o-

-¡Idiota! ¡Dame eso!

-Alcánzame si puedes niñita.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Haruka! –gritó Temari desde la cocina-. ¡No quiero interrumpir sus pleitos pero es hora de comer!

Ambos bajaron echando chispas por los ojos. Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para disfrutar de un sabroso pescado ahumado, una de las especialidades de Temari y a decir verdad, de las pocas cosas que cocinaba a la perfección. Casi terminaban cuando Kankuro mostró la muñeca a Haruka haciendo una mueca y dando a conocer que se había apoderado de ella.

-¡Pedazo de ninja de pacotilla! –exclamó la Hayashi poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pedazo? –preguntó Temari-. ¿Por qué pedazo cuando puede ser completamente un ninja de pacotilla?

El castaño volvió a sacar la muñeca jalándose un ojo y mostrándole la lengua.

-¡Esto es todo! –Haruka se arrojó sobre Kankuro tirando lo que quedaba de comida en los platos.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –gritaba Temari tratando de separarlos.

-¡Dile a tu hermano que me de mi muñeca, fue un regalo de mi madre!

La peli-violeta y el marionetista comenzaron a jalar al pequeño juguete, hasta que se rompió por completo de un brazo. Kankuro no esperaba que sucediera algo como aquello. La Hayashi quedó petrificada viendo a la pequeña rota. Soltó una fina lágrima y salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Bien hecho Kankuro –dijo su hermana.

El mediano se sintió realmente mal. Trató de arreglar las cosas entrando a la habitación de su compañera, pero simplemente no pudo.

-¡Vete de aquí idiota! –era lo único que la kunoichi gritaba.

-o-o-o-

Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde y Haruka se apresuró a salir al campo de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Tsunade. Fue seguida de los tres hermanos para ver lo que sucedía y ayudar por si algo salía mal.

La peli-violeta se veía realmente molesta y Temari trató de hablar con ella cambiando el tema.

-Oye Haruka… -dijo-. Tú habías dicho que mirando a los ojos de las personas puedes conocer su vida, ¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo con los de Konoha?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la aludida.

-Cuando salimos a la misión, no conocías a ninguno de los shinobis, ¿por qué simplemente no usabas esa técnica tuya?

-Porque esa habilidad requiere mucho chakra y como la verdad no me interesaban, no me molesté.

Siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con la Godaime y su asistente Shizune por un lado.

-Que bueno que llegas Haruka.

-Hola Hokage-sama –respondió haciendo una reverencia-. ¿Por qué quería verme en este lugar?

-Decidí ayudarte con tu problema. Tus amigos me dijeron que desde que han tenido misiones, te dan dolores de cabeza.

-Así es.

-Necesito que me digas que es lo que ves.

-Cosas del pasado –respondió-. Y a veces lugares.

-Mmm –Tsunade se quedó pensando durante un momento-. ¿Y hace cuánto que no veías esas cosas?

-Hace aproximadamente un año. Un amigo de mi familia me colocó un sello para evitar que sucedieran, pero creo que se rompió.

La Godaime estuvo meditando durante unos minutos hasta que logró hacer un jutsu logrando entrar a la mente de la Hayashi.

-Con esto estarás bien –respondió la rubia volviendo a la normalidad-. No te prometo que no tendrás visiones, porque son parte de tu naturaleza, pero por lo menos ya no te volverán a dar esos dolores de cabeza. Veo que tienes una gran fuerza no sólo física sino también mental. Haz descubierto casi todas las habilidades que tu gen te permite tener.

-Podría explicarme qué fue eso con lo que nací.

-Por supuesto. Lo que tienes se llama gen X. Es muy raro en el mundo actual, pero en la antigüedad era muy común. Las personas con esto, como tú, adquieren un cromosoma con esta información. Es tan sólo un defecto de la genética, por así decirlo, pero llega a ser demasiado útil y fuiste de las "afortunadas" en obtenerlo. Es bueno una vez que sabes utilizarlo y… yo te ayudaré a controlarlo.

La respuesta de la Hokage realmente impactó a la peli-violeta. ¿Cómo Tsunade estaría dispuesta a ayudar a una chica a la que realmente casi no conocía?

-¿D-Disculpe? –preguntó Haruka sin poder creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Niña –continuó la Godaime-. Esta es una de las pocas oportunidades que se te presentarán en la vida, ya que no hay muchas personas con conocimiento en ese campo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Y-Yo…¡claro! –exclamó exaltada la kunoichi-. _Después de tanto tiempo…después de todo lo que pasó…por fin podré controlarlo a mi manera y obtener realmente su beneficio para ayudar a mis amigos…_

-Perfecto. Te ayudaré en lo de la telequinesis y a descubrir una cosa que te falta. Necesitaría por lo menos una semana, ya que por lo que veo aprendes rápido. Shinobis –dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a los Sabaku No-. Es su decisión partir a Sunagakure mañana o esperar por su compañera durante la semana.

-Creo que no es necesario pensarlo –contestó Temari-. Nos quedaremos –finalizó sonriendo ligeramente.

-De acuerdo. Haruka, te veo mañana aquí mismo y a la misma hora. Nos quedaremos toda la tarde y si es necesario parte de la noche. Así que ahorra muchas energías si no quieres terminar igual que un costal de papas.

Shizune se estiró tronándose la espalda.

-Tan sólo mírame a mí –dijo-. Con únicamente ayudar en el papeleo ya rechino más que una vieja puerta de madera.

-¡Hasta mañana! –exclamó la Hokage desapareciendo con Shizune en un salto.

Los cuatro regresaron a la casa justo cuando anocheció y las pequeñas estrellas tintineantes pintaban lentamente el firmamento. Todo estuvo muy callado durante la cena. Haruka no había dado ni un sólo bocado.

-Vamos Haruka –trató de decir Kankuro-. Temari no cocina tan mal como para que no comas lo que prepara…

La Hayashi lo miró con desprecio y dejó caer el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, no tengo apetito –dijo mientras subía por las escaleras.

Temari mantuvo su mirada sobre su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto Kankuro. Pídele perdón.

-Pero Temari…

-No puedo creer que seas tan orgulloso como para no hacer eso. Cometiste un error y lo sabes.

-De acuerdo…

Kankuro subió de mala gana y se detuvo frente a la habitación de su compañera. Tocó levemente a la puerta.

-Vete –recibió como respuesta.

El marionetista continuó insistiendo.

-Te dije que te… -Haruka no pudo completar su frase al ver a su muñeca reparada.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el castaño.

-¿La arreglaste?

-Sí, no fue tan difícil y creo que en realidad no se nota.

La peli-violeta tomó su muñeca y la guardó en un cajón. Hubo un momento de silencio donde sólo los sonidos de los grillos se oían en aquel lugar.

-Haruka…yo… -Kankuro no podía hablar-. Lo siento –dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo.

-De acuerdo…gracias.

-¿No piensas cenar?

-Es que…no tengo hambre.

-Dime la verdad. La comida de Temari no está tan buena ¿o sí?

-No, no es eso –respondió la kunoichi ahogando una risita-. Es que no tengo hambre.

-Mañana no te la vas a acabar con la Hokage.

-Está bien…

Ambos bajaron y Kankuro se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Haruka.

-Dejaste el asiento caliente –dijo sin más.

-¿Pues qué? ¿Creías que era refrigerador o qué? –preguntó la chica.

-Ah… -el marionetista estuvo procesando la información-. Ah…jaja…refrigerador –murmuró con una risita.

-Creo que lo entendió demasiado tarde… -le comentó Temari en voz baja a su amiga.

-Ni que lo digas…le faltó oxígeno en el cerebro al nacer.

-¿Le faltó? –preguntó Gaara quien había oído ese último comentario-. Yo digo que nació sin oxígeno.

-Sé que están hablando de mí –dijo el castaño mirándolos con indiferencia.

-Si no fuera así, no nos estaríamos riendo –contestó Haruka con una sonrisa burlesca.

-o-o-o-

Llegó la medianoche y los _tres_ fueron a dormir tranquilamente mientras el pelirrojo pasaba las horas mirando la luna en cuarto menguante que estaba aún resplandeciente en el cielo, admirando la aldea con algunas personas que pasaban a esas horas dando un paseo.

Mañana sería un día interesante…

_

* * *

Espero que no haya estado muy aburrido…porque creo que así fue. Oigan…jeje…tal vez lo de la genética ni siquiera exista en el mundo de Naruto pero si no, no hubiera podido hacer la explicación del por qué las habilidades de Haruka._

_Ah, también (como siempre lo olvido), Toy Story no me pertenece XD._

_¡Arigato y sayonara!_


	24. Capítulo 23: I día de entrenamiento

_¡Waaa! ¡No había escrito en años! ¡Por Dios! ¡La escuela es una lata! (No, y no me refiero a una lata de refresco XD). Lo siento en serio, haré lo posible por escribir más seguido._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 23: Primer día de entrenamiento.**

Había amanecido hacía un par de minutos en Konoha. Haruka se había despertado temprano para empezar su día fuera de lo normal y tener la suficiente energía para lo que le esperaba con la Hokage. Se dispuso a cocinar un rico desayuno que constaba en infinitos hot cakes con miel, huevos revueltos y frescos jugos hechos para los cuatro.

Gaara se dirigió a la cocina por tanto ajetreo y por un aroma que llegaba hasta el exterior de la casa.

-¿H-Haruka? –preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a una chica con un pantalón largo y una blusa de tirantes cocinando.

-Oh, hola Gaara –respondió ella en su tono habitual.

-¿Qué haces en la cocina tan temprano?

-Decidí que mientras entrene con Tsunade-sama será necesario que obtenga más energía. ¿Gustas? –preguntó ofreciéndole varios platillos.

-Ahora no… -hubo un momento de silencio-. Te ves diferente.

-Ya lo sé, no encuentro mi broche. Creo que se me cayó en la noche, luego lo buscaré.

-Uhm…

-o-o-o-

-Hola Temari… -saludó un castaño restregándose los ojos en el espejo del baño.

-Uh…hola Kankuro –respondió su hermana mirándolo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No piensas insultarme? –inquirió ella-. Es lo primero que haces cuando despiertas.

-Na…no tengo ganas.

-O_O _Oh por Kami…¡¿Kankuro no me va a decir de sus tonterías? ¿Qué mosco le picó?_

Ambos hermanos también bajaron, encontrándose con un ejército de panecillos y un pastel colocados perfectamente para ser devorados en cualquier momento.

-¡Ya me dio hambre! –exclamó el marionetista mirando con ojos de ilusión todos los alimentos que se hallaban en la mesa.

-Eh, cuidado que no todo es tuyo –dijo la chica que se encontraba revolviendo huevos en un sartén.

-¡Aaah! –volvió a gritar el castaño-. ¡¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Cómo que quién soy, idiota? –inquirió Haruka molesta.

Pero sin que le diera más tiempo de hablar, Kankuro tomó una escoba que estaba a lado suyo y la lanzó contra la kunoichi, golpeándola en la cabeza y tirándola al suelo.

-Maldito shinobi imbécil –decía la Hayashi sobándose la cabeza aún sentada en el suelo-. Retrasado ninja de pacotilla.

-¿H-Haruka? –preguntó el Sabaku No al escuchar esas dos últimas dos frases, sin poder creérsela.

-¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Ahora qué te hice?

-Pensé que eras una intrusa.

-Uhm…eso me suena familiar –dijo Gaara por lo bajo.

-¿Intrusa? –inquirió la peli-violeta-. Por favor, no estoy tan diferente.

-Es que con el cabello suelto…de hecho no te pareces nada.

-Todo por no encontrar mi tonto broche.

Haruka se levantó con un chichón donde la habían golpeado, puso una cara malévola mientras Kankuro se sentaba en una silla para desayunar. Se acercó a él y le tiró el plato de los huevos revueltos encima.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-Es mi venganza –respondió ella sonriendo ligeramente de lado.

Después de haber comido toda la legión de alimentos, la última rebanada del pastel yacía solitaria diciendo: "Cómanme, soy tan sabrosa que no podrán resistirse a mis encantos". Y de hecho, porque estaba delicioso. El marionetista y la peli-violeta se miraron.

-Esa rebanada es mía –aclaró la kunoichi.

-No, no, no y no –reclamó Kankuro-. Ese pedazo tiene escrito mi nombre.

-Infinito no, yo lo cociné. Además, no veo nada que diga que es propiedad tuya.

En un movimiento reflejo, el castaño tomó el plato con el pastel y empezó a correr alrededor de la cocina ya que Haruka lo perseguía por detrás para quitársela. Temari llegó por un lado.

-¿Ahora qué sucede? –preguntó.

-¡Kankuro! –gritó Haruka.

-Ay…U_U. ¿Ahora qué hizo? ¡Cálmense los dos!

-¡Kankuro tiene la última rebanada de pastel! –exclamó la peli-violeta.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó la rubia-. ¡Dame ese pastel!

Y Temari se unió a la persecución.

-o-o-o-

-¬¬ -Temari, Haruka y Kankuro miraban despectivamente a Gaara.

-No estuvo tan mal –dijo el pelirrojo mientras colocaba el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

-Esa rebanada era mía –contestó el marionetista.

-No era de nadie –aclaró Temari-. Aunque Gaara se la haya comido ¬¬.

La peli-violeta comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-Creo que correr después de comer hace daño…

-¿Cuántos hot cakes te comiste? –preguntó Kankuro.

-Ummm…¿20?

-¡¿20? –exclamó la mayor.

-Es que quería energías para entrenar…pero si quieres te los devuelvo en un minuto…

-o-o-o-

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Temari.

-Sí, pues ya lo saqué todo XS –respondió Haruka-. Ay…me duelen todos los huesos de la espalda.

-¡Ah! ¡Dengue! –exclamó el marionetista.

-No U_U. No tengo dengue, por Kami, aquí ni siquiera hay zancudos. Es que últimamente he dormido como velociraptor muerto, es decir, toda chueca. Necesito salir a tomar aire fresco. Al rato regreso.

-¿Necesitas compañía? –preguntó Gaara.

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

-o-o-o-

Momentos después, Haruka entró a la casa totalmente pálida y con cara de que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el castaño al verla en ese estado.

-Un hombre… -murmuró la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasó? –exclamó la mayor al oír esa palabra.

-¡Un hombre vestido como un chícharo gigante me asustó!

-¿Eso es todo? –cuestionó el marionetista tomándole menos importancia.

-¿Pues qué más querías?

-Pensé que habías visto un fantasma o algo así.

-Los fantasmas no existen U_U.

Los cuatro se miraron.

-Emm…corrijo –dijo la Hayashi-. Los fantasmas sí existen, pero no, no vi ninguno. ¡Era un horrible hombre! ¡Casi me saca un infarto! Iba caminando muy a gusto cuando se me apareció enfrente gritando "La llama de la juventud, la llama de la juventud". Ahora que lo pienso…O_O…se parecía mucho a…Lee.

-Gai-sensei –aclararon los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Gai-sensei? –inquirió la peli-violeta.

-Sí –respondió Temari suspirando-. Es el sensei de Lee y digamos que es de allí donde viene su "exótica" forma de vestir. Un tipo que se la pasa diciendo eso de la llama y "Lee, hijo mío".

-Apenas lo hemos visto dos ocasiones de las que hemos estado aquí… -continuó Kankuro-. …y es tres veces peor que Lee.

-Oh…O_O.

-o-o-o-

-¡Haruka! ¡Ya es tarde! –gritaba Kankuro desde abajo.

-¡Ya…voy! –gritaba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación.

Bajó apresuradamente buscando su broche por todos lados.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde dejé mi prendedor?

En ese instante, el marionetista puso una cara de casi desmayo.

-Oh…sobre eso…¿alguien te ha dicho que eres sonámbula?

-¿Eh? –preguntó ella sin entender.

-Sí… -respondió el castaño-. Anoche…fui al baño como a las tres de la mañana…y estaba haciendo…lo que se va a hacer a un baño…y…digamos que cuando estaba haciendo mi necesidad…irrumpiste sin tocar…pensé que me había golpeado fuerte la cabeza porque me había caído de la cama antes de ir, pero sí…de hecho estabas allí, no era ninguna alucinación.

-¡¿QUÉ? O_O –exclamó la peli-violeta.

-Sí –continuó Kankuro-. Lo que oíste. Yo estaba muy a gusto liberándome de mis penas y tú entraste…lo bueno es que estabas con los ojos cerrados…te viste al espejo, te mojaste la cara, te quitaste tu broche y después saliste, ¡ja!, pero claro, no sin antes…¡darme un susto de muerte!

-O_O –Haruka no lo creía.

Fue rápidamente al baño sin creer la historia de su amigo pero en efecto…su prendedor estaba sobre el lavabo.

-Oh…jeje…lo siento Kankuro.

-Sí, sí –interrumpió el pelirrojo-. Ya es hora de irnos.

Y los cuatro partieron.

-o-o-o-

-Tanta prisa que tenían y Tsunade no ha llegado –comentó Temari sentada bajo un árbol en compañía de Haruka.

-¿Creen que lo haya olvidado? –preguntó Kankuro, que yacía de pie a un lado de Gaara.

-No lo creo –respondió éste último-. Es la Hokage, supongo que debería tener varias ocupaciones, pero no lo olvidaría.

La Hayashi estaba muy callada mirando perdidamente el horizonte.

-¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó la rubia mirándola fijamente.

-Oh no…sólo…nada –reprimió su comentario.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Yo…bueno…creo que no es de importancia.

Los tres la siguieron mirando.

-Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas…disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Kankuro.

-Es que…nunca nadie…había podido hacerme cambiar. Desde que me volví retraída, todos los que conversaban conmigo nunca podían hacer que dijera una palabra, pero hubo algo en ustedes que me hizo cambiar, incluso aunque no los conociera totalmente del todo. Normalmente sólo platicaba con mis halcones cuando los ocupaba o cuando verdaderamente me sentía sola. Olvidaba lo que se siente hablar…lo que es expresarse de esta manera…

-¡Ja! –se burló Temari-. ¡Y lo que más me gusta son los insultos que tienes bien pensados para Kankuro!

-¬¬ Temari…

Haruka sonrió ligeramente. Se perdió unos segundos mirando a los tres hermanos. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tsunade.

-Lamento la tardanza –dijo apareciendo con Shizune por un lado-. Bien, basta de pláticas, es hora de empezar, ¿lista Haruka?

-C-Claro –respondió saliendo de su trance-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?

-Vamos a ver tu condición física. Vas a correr durante media hora alrededor del campo.

-¡¿Media hora? –exclamó la Hayashi-. T_T. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-¡Sin excusas! –gritó la Hokage-. ¿Vas a empezar o qué?

-Está bien, está bien –contestó ella poniéndose a dar vueltas.

-Esto será genial –se burlaba Kankuro por lo bajo.

-¿Y ustedes van a mirar? –inquirió Shizune.

-Sí –indicó la de las cuatro coletas tranquilamente-. Por si acaso necesita ayuda en algo.

-Y claro que la necesitará –aclaró Tsunade.

Después de veinte minutos, Haruka se veía un poco cansada, y el marionetista sólo reía.

-Mhm –bufó la Godaime-. Tú, el pintadito como muñeca de porcelana-. Cuando Haruka termine de correr, la vas a ayudar con una cosita.

-Disculpe…mi nombre es Kankuro.

-Ya lo sé –dijo-. Pero cada vez que lo menciono me acuerdo de un canguro.

-¡Jaja! –la Hayashi alcanzó a oír ese comentario-. ¡Te lo dije!

-U_U _Son mujeres…son mujeres… _

Una vez que terminó de correr, Haruka se sentó…5 segundos a descansar.

-Bien, lo que sigue –dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y para qué tanto entrenamiento físico? –preguntó la kunoichi.

-Es necesario para ver si puedes aguantar. No te preocupes, sólo será el día de hoy. Tú, pintadito, ven acá.

El castaño se acercó.

-¿Qué? –inquirió.

-Podrías ser más amable cangurito. Mmmm…¿de casualidad alguna vez haz sido arrestado?

-¿Me ve cara de malandrín o qué?

-A decir verdad… -comentó Shizune.

-Mejor no me contesten. U_U. Ya, está bien, ¿qué quiere que haga?

-Necesito que pongas tu espalda contra la de Haruka y la levantes haciendo que se eleve del suelo.

-De acuerdo.

El marionetista se paró a un lado de la peli-violeta sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-¿No podría ponerme con Gaara? U_U –inquirió Haruka fastidiada-. Este estúpido intento de hombre no sabe ni siquiera hacer eso.

-_¡Jaja! –_reía Temari en su mente-. _¡Intento de hombre! _

-¡Ah, ya sé! –gritó Kankuro después de descifrar el "acertijo".

-¡Tarzán! –exclamó Haruka.

-¿Tarzán? –inquirió el pelirrojo desde el otro extremo.

-Sí –siguió la kunoichi-. En la película hay un momento donde dicen: "¡Ah, ya sé!, Tarzán, Ah, ya sé". Cuando se estaban según eso presentando él y Jane.

-¡Ya recuerdo! –vociferó la rubia riéndose de su hermano.

-_Tranquilo Kankuro…tranquilo Kankuro… -_se decía a sí mismo.

El ejercicio continuó, haciendo que a Haruka le tronaran absolutamente todos los huesos de la espalda.

-Estás un poquito pesada –decía Kankuro con lamentos.

-¡No te quejes cuando me levantes! –exclamó la peli-violeta-. ¡No estoy tan pesada!

-Ya lo sé…pero si llevaras más de cincuenta cargadas conforme a lo que estoy haciendo, créeme que sí te dolería.

El día consistió en sola y únicamente ejercicios físicos. La Hayashi estaba acostumbrada a recorrer largas distancias en las misiones y en las peleas físicas como el taijutsu, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue cansando con el transcurrir de las horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Tsunade a Haruka.

-Quiero hacer pipí –respondió Kankuro.

-No te preguntaba a ti, idiota. Y aún así…iaj, no debiste ser tan específico.

-Me encuentro bien, Hokage-sama.

-Muy bien –siguió la rubia-. Esto es todo por hoy, te espero a la misma hora mañana y me cercioraré de no llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Y Tsunade y Shizune desaparecieron. La Hayashi se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-¿De verdad estás bien? –preguntó Gaara al ver "fingiendo" a su compañera.

-Claro… -dijo mientras caía duramente al suelo.

-o-o-o-

Haruka despertó en la sala de la casa, con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

-Vaya…ya despertaste –decía Temari suspirando.

La kunoichi movió una pierna.

-Me duele… -se quejaba-. No puede ser…¿por qué rayos me puso a hacer pura fuerza física?

-Debe de tener muy bien eso en mente –respondió Gaara-. Por algo lo ha de hacer.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Kankuro ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

-Sí… -respondió-. ¿Me puedes dar el agua en la boca? Me duele moverme T_T.

-Ya hasta la hago de sirviente.

-Ay… -volvió a quejarse la peli-violeta-. Parece como si me fueran a llevar a la Santa Inquisición, que por cierto no tiene nada de Santa ni de Iglesia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? –inquirió el castaño.

-En que me siento mártir T_T. ¡No quiero morir! ¡Ya me acostumbré a ciertos lujos, como vivir!

-Y todavía falta toda la semana –respondió la rubia.

-Gracias por los ánimos U_U

-Será mejor que descanses –contestó Gaara mientras se iba.

-Ya lo sé…¿alguien me ayuda a subir a mi habitación?

Temari miró a Kankuro.

-Sí, yo lo hago ¬¬.

-o-o-o-

-Gracias –dijo Haruka "tirada" sobre su cama.

-Sí, sí, ya duérmete.

El chico dio unos pasos para salir del cuarto.

-Oye… -dijo regresando-. ¿Crees que…? –pero la Hayashi ya estaba completamente dormida-. Que rápida…

_

* * *

Sí, sí, ya lo sé. En serio lo siento, es que no había tenido tiempo. Bueno…sí tenía, pero ya era sólo en la noche como a eso de las nueve y de verdad estaba muy cansada como para escribir, además de que las ideas se me quedaban atrapadas en al cerebro. Pero en serio, prometo ponerme a trabajar más seguido._

_La frase "Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza" no me pertenece, es de David Weatherford. Tampoco Tarzán es de mi propiedad (como que ya me traumé con el uso de esta película, ¿no? ¡Pero es que me gusta mucho! n_n). Esto es todo por hoy. Me voy._

_Y recuerden, no importa cuanto me tarde, ¡yo terminaré mis fics!_

_¡Sayonara!_


	25. Capítulo 24: II día de entrenamiento

_¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento! T_T No he tenido tiempo. Y aunque digan, "Ay sí, Lamoco13 con puras excusas". ¡Pues tengo mucho que hacer! Y aparte estoy en exámenes, pero me hice un pequeño espacio a las…diez de la noche para escribir, ¿por qué? Porque traigo el capítulo desde hace como dos semanas y ya no puedo más, ¡tengo que escribirlo!_

_Bueno, bueno, ya no entretengo, comenzamos._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 24: Segundo día de entrenamiento.**

-¿Aún no ha despertado? –preguntó Kankuro mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Debe de seguir cansada –respondió el pelirrojo sentado con los brazos cruzados en la mesa.

-Cuando salí seguía dormida. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver? –inquirió la mayor.

-No, yo lo hago –dijo el castaño mientras subía a la habitación de la Hayashi.

Tocó ligeramente a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Después de unos segundos, se decidió por entrar.

Haruka se encontraba totalmente dormida boca abajo con un brazo colgando y un hilo de saliva escurriendo por su rostro.

-Vaya… -murmuraba el marionetista-. Parece que dejó el lago de Chapala en su almohada –se acercó a la kunoichi-. Haruka –dijo moviéndola con algo de fuerza.

La peli-violeta abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una cara pintada.

-¿Kankuro? –preguntó mientras veía con más claridad.

-Ya es algo tarde, es hora de que te levantes. Además, el desayuno ya casi está.

Haruka se levantó con algo de pesadez.

-No puede ser, me duele todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él.

-Sí, sí…

-Bien, entonces vamos abajo.

-o-o-o-

-Hola Haruka –saludó la rubia-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí…ando algo cansada –respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Mientras tanto, Kankuro siguió cocinando.

-Maldita sea, si me pongo a cocinar los chilaquiles se me va a quemar todo lo demás. Necesito un pinche…¡ya sé! ¡Haruka! ¡Tú serás la pinche Haruka!

-¡¿Qué? Ò_Ó –la Hayashi, totalmente molesta, se levantó de su asiento, agarró un sartén y le dio con todo al marionetista.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡¿Cómo que pinche!

-¡Me refería a que me ayudaras en la cocina! –reclamó el marionetista sobándose la cabeza.

-Oh…perdón…se me olvidaba el otro significado…perdón Kankuro –volvió a decir-. Mi cerebro no anda funcionando el día de hoy.

-Ah, ¿en serio? –inquirió él con sátira.

Los cuatro desayunaron tranquilamente, cuando estaban a punto de terminar, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡No hay nadie! –gritó Kankuro desde la cocina.

-Idiota… -murmuró Temari-. Si no quieres abrir, deberías ahorrarte comentarios tan estúpidos como ése.

-Ya, ya.

El marionetista abrió topándose con un sonriente rubio.

-Oh, Naruto, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Supe que la vieja Tsunade le daría entrenamiento a Haruka, así que como se quedarían más tiempo en Konoha, les vine a dar una visita.

A un lado aparecieron el pelirrojo y la rubia.

-¡Hola Gaara! ¡Hola Temari! –saludó el Uzumaki.

-Es algo raro encontrarte tan temprano –comentó el menor de los Sabaku No.

-Ya lo sé, ¿y Haruka? –preguntó el chico.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú? –respondió Kankuro.

-¿No está aquí?

La Hayashi le decía al marionetista un "No" con la cabeza.

-Dice que no está –dijo el castaño.

-¡Idiota! –se oyó desde la cocina.

La peli-violeta caminó a duras penas hasta la puerta.

-Hola Naruto, no es que no estuviera, es que ando muy cansada.

-Sí… -comentó el rubio-. Se nota porque las piernas te tiemblan.

-Maldita sea… -murmuró la kunoichi por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –inquirió la de las cuatro coletas.

-No, no –contestó el Uzumaki-. Sólo venía a saludar, ya me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Los cuatro se despidieron del hiperactivo ninja.

-Ah… -suspiró la Hayashi-. A veces es algo raro.

-Oigan –dijo Kankuro.

-Oímos –respondieron los tres al unísono.

-u_u Los víveres se están agotando, ¿hay algún mercado por aquí?

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Naruto? –cuestionó Gaara.

-Porque se me olvidó.

-Que novedad –susurró la peli-violeta.

-Pues vamos porque sino Haruka morirá de hambre.

-¡Oi! –reclamó la aludida-. ¡Ni que estuviera desnutrida!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Morirás si no comes nada después de ese entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo U_U

Los cuatro salieron, rápidamente encontraron una gran tienda parecida a un súper mercado. Al entrar, toda la gente los miró acosadoramente. Kankuro comenzó a sonreír forzadamente.

-Sonrían y saluden, sonrían y saluden –dijo con los dientes apretados y la sonrisa chueca marcada en su rostro.

-Me gustaría ver una cara conocida –murmuró la rubia.

Pasados unos minutos, eligiendo comida aquí y allá, Gaara se topó con una cabeza en forma de tazón de color negra.

-¡Gaara! ¡Que curioso! ¡La llama de la juventud nos llama a comprar en el mismo lugar! –gritó el chico-. Naruto me dijo que se quedarían un rato más por la aldea.

-Oh, hola Lee, no te esperaba –respondió el pelirrojo un tanto frustrado por la actitud de su compañero.

-¿Kankuro? –inquirió el del expándex mirando a otro chico en el extremo-. ¿Eres tú?

-No, ¿cómo crees? –respondió él sarcástico-. Soy Timmy Turner, ¿qué no ves mis dientes de castor?

-¡Jaja! ¡Que gracioso eres! ¡Se nota que la flama de la juventud explota en ti!

-Tuve que abrir mi bocota… -susurró Temari-. De todas las personas conocidas tenía que ser el loco de la juventud.

-¡Haruka! ¡Temari! –gritó el shinobi-. ¡Que gusto verlas!

-Hola Lee, ¿qué haces por aquí? –preguntó la Hayashi.

-¡Vine a comprar bebidas energizantes para entrenar con Gai-sensei! ¡Se me hizo tarde! Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos luego! –exclamó para después salir corriendo.

-¿Gai-sensei? –inquirió Haruka-. ¿Qué acaso no fue el tipo que me asustó ayer?

-Efectivamente –respondió la rubia.

-Lee se le pega a ese tipo como caca al calzón.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Gaara mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la casa, pero el marionetista se detuvo.

-¡Oi! Los alcanzo al rato, tengo que ir por una cosa.

-¿A dón-? –Temari no pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que su hermano ya se había esfumado.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste? –preguntó Haruka para sí misma.

-Déjalo –le respondió el pelirrojo-. Sabes que tres cuartos de su cerebro no funcionan.

Unos cinco minutos después, Kankuro apareció en la puerta con las manos por detrás.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –inquirió la rubia.

-¡Miren! –exclamó mostrando un zorrillo.

-¡Oh por Kami! ¡Saca a ese animal de aquí! –le ordenó su hermana.

-Órale Kankuro, te están diciendo que te salgas –comentó la Hayashi.

-¡Oi! ¡Esta también es mi casa!

-Corrección, esta casa es de la aldea de Konoha.

-¡Sácalo ya, animal! –volvió a gritar la de las cuatro coletas-. ¡Y por animal igualmente me refiero a ti!

Kankuro retrocedió un paso y el zorrillo…atacó.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Me quedé ciego!

-o-o-o-

-¡Apestas! –vociferó Haruka con una máscara y un traje impermeable echando botes de jugo de tomate sobre la tina en que se encontraba Kankuro.

-No fue mi intención –reclamó el castaño-. Se veía muy solito.

-Ay sí –lo regañó su hermana-. ¡Sabes lo que esos animales hacen!

-Lo siento…U_U

-o-o-o-

-¿Ya estás lista? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Sí –respondió la peli-violeta-. A ver si ahora no me ponen una friega.

Los cuatro llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde habían estado la última vez. Tsunade aún no había llegado. Kankuro se encontraba mascando con grandes bocanadas un chicle azul.

-¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –exclamó Temari molesta.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó naturalmente el castaño.

-No mastiques de esa forma.

-Hay algo que me choca horriblemente.

-¿Te choca? –cuestionó Gaara.

-¿Te choca de "me estampo con un árbol"? –comentó la Hayashi mientras se golpeaba en la frente como si se hubiera estrellado con algo.

-Sí –respondió el marionetista-. Lo que más me choca es que la gente haga esto –el chico estiró la goma de mascar hasta sacarla por completo de su boca-. ¡Jaja! ¡Miren! –dijo mientras se pegaba el gran "hilo" en la nariz.

-Por Kami…no hagas eso –le reclamó Haruka con asco mientras cerraba los ojos.

El castaño siguió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que su preciado chicle se despegó y cayó sobre el cabello de la peli-violeta. La kunoichi, al sentir que algo había aterrizado sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Acaso me cayó esa horrible cosa azul? –preguntó tranquilamente.

-Ajá… -respondió Temari asustada por la posible reacción de su compañera.

-De acuerdo… -cinco segundos después-. ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima! –exclamó mientras corría tratando de quitar el objeto que se había adherido a su cabello.

-¡Deja de moverte! –le gritaba el castaño.

-Siento volver a llegar tar… -Tsunade había aparecido con Shizune-. ¿Y ahora qué ocurrió?

-Kankuro le pegó un chicle a Haruka –le informó el menor de los Sabaku No.

-¡Yo no se lo pegué! –demandó el castaño-. ¡Sólo se cayó!

-¡Haruka! –gritó la Godaime-. Deja de moverte.

La kunoichi hizo lo que le pidió y Tsunade se lo retiró fácilmente con una técnica que le quitó la adherencia.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama –respondió la Hayashi haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, sino hay más interrupciones por hoy…creo que es hora de empezar.

-_Por favor…a correr no…a correr no…_

_-_Lo primero que vas a hacer es…

_-Correr no…correr no…¡correr no!_

_-_Sentarte.

_-_¿Eh? –inquirió la Hayashi sin entender muy bien lo que le dijo la Hokage.

-Sí, siéntate.

-¿Acaso es una broma? –inquirió Kankuro-. ¿Qué no la va a poner a correr o algo así?

-¡No interfieras pintadito! –reclamó la rubia-. La primera parte del entrenamiento era tener la condición para poder soportar lo que viene. ¿O quieres que te ponga a correr a ti?

-No…no…jeje…yo sólo decía…para que Haruka se volviera más fuerte.

-¬¬ _Sí –_decía la Hayashi en su cabeza-. _Sobretodo porque te creo eso último._

-Bien, ¡Shizune!

-¡Sí! –dijo la aludida-. Haruka, te explicaré sencillamente lo que vas a hacer hoy. Tsunade-sama ha colocado un sello, que obviamente no se volverá a romper nunca más y con ello ya no tendrás los dolores de cabeza que te daban. Esta vez te vamos a enseñar a tener una revisión sobre el chakra para que controles esas visiones al igual que el poder de telequinesis que tienes.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Bien, empecemos –habló Tsunade-. ¿Sabes lo que significa concentrar chakra en un punto?

-Por supuesto –respondió la kunoichi.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es que concentres tu chakra en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué? –intervino Temari-. ¿Y eso para qué?

-Para que pueda controlar su poder.

-Pero… -siguió el castaño-. ¿Eso no es algo muy simple como para la habilidad que tiene?

-Claro que no –respondió la Godaime-. Normalmente, los ninjas sólo usan una parte de su chakra cuando realiza algunos jutsus, pero siempre fijándolo en un punto determinado. Esta vez haremos que todo el chakra se extienda sin llevar a cabo ninguna técnica, algo que no es muy fácil que digamos, incluso para los ninjas médicos que se especializan en el control de éste.

-Uff…suerte Haruka –le murmuró el marionetista.

-Gracias por los ánimos ¬¬.

-¡Basta de pláticas! –gritó Tsunade-. ¡Es hora de comenzar!

Haruka cruzó las piernas para lograr estar más cómoda.

-Creo que esto se va a demorar más –habló el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió su hermana.

-Por eso –apuntó dirigiéndose al cielo gris.

En cuanto la Hayashi comenzó a utilizar su chakra, varias gotas cayeron sobre su rostro.

-No puede ser –murmuró la Hokage-. Haruka, no podremos seguir con este clima. Continuaremos mañana.

La peli-violeta hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Nos vemos! –exclamó la rubia desapareciendo junto con Shizune.

-Esto no podría ser mejor…

Y una rama de un árbol cayó sobre la kunoichi.

-Retiro lo dicho…

-Bueno –dijo Kankuro-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los cuatro se apresuraron llegando aún así, completamente empapados.

-Tenía que llover –dijo Haruka.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama? –preguntó Gaara.

-No digas eso –le respondió su hermana-. Ella sólo le dijo que concentrara chakra, pero no sabemos si algo podría salir mal, en ese caso no lograríamos hacer nada.

-Será mejor esperar –dijo el castaño.

-Yo todavía sigo cansada de ayer –comentó la Hayashi mientras se sentaba en un sofá-. Kankuro…¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? –le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Está bien –contestó el aludido resignado.

Llegó con Haruka y le entregó su "pedido".

-¿Algo más? ¿No quieres un tecito de limón? ¿Tus pantuflas? ¿El periódico? –inquirió con socarronería.

-Gracias –respondió ella sencillamente.

-Todavía no es noche –dijo la rubia-. Pero iré preparando la cena.

-Veamos que pasará mañana –murmuró Gaara para sí mismo.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

*Pinche. (No es la grosería XD). Persona que presta servicios auxiliares en la cocina._

_Jaja, Timmy Turner no me pertenece, es de Butch Hartman (¿sí se escribía así?)._

_¡Hey! ¡Esto es injusto! Estaba viendo el animé…en unos episodios del relleno, en la parte de "El arribo del Sanbi", para los que ya lo hayan visto…me fijé en que Guren, en un capítulo donde aparece de niña…¡ES IGUALITA A MI HARUKA! ¡CON TODO Y PEINADO Y COLOR DE CABELLO! ¡INJUSTICIA! Diario me sucede esto…cuando tengo ideas, otros días las descubro en programas de televisión U_U. ¡No me vayan a juzgar! ¡Mi personaje es original y ni siquiera había visto esa parte! Que decepción…por favor en serio, no vayan a creer que copié mi personaje de eso T_T._

_Bueno…me voy…ya me deprimí._

_¡Sayonara!_


	26. Capítulo 25: III día de entrenamiento

_¡Hola a todos! Lo siento de nuevo T_T. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¡NI SIQUIERA TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR EN VACACIONES! Con trabajos estoy terminando este capítulo, además, jeje, digamos que estaba finalizando otros trabajitos que acabo de publicar aquí en Fanfiction, jejejeje. Bueno, bueno, los cuchillazos al final por favor, por lo menos lean antes este capítulo._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 25: Tercer día de entrenamiento.**

-Kankuro… -decía su hermana moviéndolo en su cama-. Kankuro, despierta.

-¿Eh? –preguntaba mientras abría los ojos-. Ay Temari…todavía es muy temprano, déjame dormir –y el castaño se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Kankuro, por favor –la rubia sonaba muy seria-. No encuentro a Haruka por ningún lado.

-¿Qué? –el marionetista se incorporó rápidamente aún con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Cómo que no la encuentras? ¿Y Gaara?

-Cuando me desperté, él salió a caminar por la aldea, Haruka no estaba en la habitación, la busqué por todos lados pero no la encontré, no estaba en el baño, ni en el balcón, ¡ni en ningún lado!

El castaño se levantó con tan sólo su pantalón negro puesto y acompañó a su hermana a buscarla por toda la casa.

-¿Y qué tal si salió? –preguntó tratando de encontrar una solución.

-¿Salió? ¿Y a dónde? ¿A dar un paseo? –preguntaba Temari-. Ella nos hubiera dicho, o tan siquiera hubiera dejado una nota de a dónde iba.

-¿Y qué tal si no quería que supiéramos?

-Claro que no Kankuro, eso sólo lo hacía los primeros días que se fue a vivir con nosotros en Suna.

-Pero en la noche yo la vi dormida en su habitación.

-Pues obvio, yo duermo con ella. ¿Pero qué pasó cuando nosotros nos dormimos?

-Maldita sea…¿dónde se habrá metido?

-o-o-o-

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡No puedo! –exclamó una peli-violeta frustrada sentada en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

La chica llevaba entrenando desde las cuatro de la mañana.

-Esto no puede ser más complicado –murmuraba para sí-. Por Kami…pensé que sería más fácil. Concentrar el chakra en todo el cuerpo…eso sólo lo lograba cuando me salía de control, en este estado sólo puedo durar escasos cinco segundos y eso me desgasta mucho –la kunoichi estaba a punto de rendirse-. Será mejor que me vaya, los demás ya han de haber despertado…duh…¿por qué tengo la costumbre de hablar sola?

Haruka se puso de pie dispuesta de regresar para ir por algo de comer y recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Un momento –se detuvo-. ¿Y qué tal si…? –regresó y volvió a su posición inicial.

Gaara se había detenido al ver una gran fuerza proveniente de aquel lugar. Se encontraba sentado en la rama del árbol más cercano observando a su compañera.

La Hayashi volvió a llevar a cabo su técnica concentrándose extremadamente en esparcir el chakra en todo su cuerpo.

-Un poco más…un poco más –pero se salió de control-. ¡Ahhhhhhh! –un grito estremecedor se esparció por toda la zona. –Dije que no… -la Hayashi trataba de controlarse-. Dije que no volvería a recurrir a este poder –pero su fortaleza fue vencida por su propia mente.

-Esto no pinta nada bien… -el pelirrojo se puso de pie al instante viendo cómo una poderosa luz azul se extendía hacia el cielo haciendo que varias nubes giraran a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué fue eso? –Temari se encontraba mirando hacia una ventana donde el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color gris oscuro.

Ella junto con Kankuro, salieron al exterior viendo como una columna de un color azul brillante, casi fosforescente, se desataba con una tremenda intensidad. Muchos de los vecinos ya habían salido a ver lo que ocurría. Los dos reaccionaron poco después.

-¡Haruka! –exclamaron mientras intercambiaban miradas y se dirigían corriendo a donde _posiblemente _estuviera su amiga.

-o-o-o-

-¿Ahora qué? –Gaara casi no podía acercarse al lugar donde yacía la Hayashi.

Grandes ráfagas de aire y un fuerte desprendimiento de energía lo mantenían alejado. Haruka se veía realmente frustrada, encogida en el suelo, sumida entre toda esa cantidad de poder.

-¡Gaara! –gritó su hermana llegando junto con el castaño-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Haruka se salió de control –respondió-. Parece que estaba tratando de lograr la técnica que estaba a punto de practicar con la Godaime, pero no lo consiguió.

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia la columna, que parecía hacerse más grande a cada minuto.

-Mierda…¿y ahora qué hacemos? –el marionetista se sentía completamente inútil.

-¡Vayan por Tsunade! –ordenó sin más su hermana-. ¡Sólo ella podrá detenerla!

Mientras tanto, la peli-violeta comenzó a tener todos los malos recuerdos que vivió de niña, haciendo crecer nuevamente ese odio que se había esfumado hace poco tiempo. Se dejó controlar por su poder y olvidó todo el dolor que había sentido. Se incorporó lentamente y colores azules y violetas se fueron mezclando hasta formar un aura casi negra alrededor de ella.

Kankuro estaba a punto de salir corriendo en busca de la Hokage, pero la misma Haruka se lo impidió. Ella se veía cuando era niña, advirtiendo a sus tres amigos como personas que la herían con sus comentarios.

-_Inhumana… -_oía recordando todo lo que le llegaron a decir-. _Es una amenaza…una monstruosidad._

La Hayashi movió al castaño con un solo movimiento del brazo haciendo que se estrellara duramente contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Kankuro! –Temari corrió hacia donde su hermano-. ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… -respondió con varios arañones en la cara-. Cuánta fuerza…

Se acercó a ellos con pasos cortos, haciendo agujeros a lo largo del terreno. Los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡Haruka! –trataba de hablarle la rubia-. ¡Somos nosotros! ¡No queremos pelear!

Pero ahora, ella ya no tenía oídos más que esas palabras hirientes. Creó una esfera rojiza que impactó en la Sabaku No arrastrándola varios metros.

-¡Temari! –el pelirrojo logró separarla del globo que explotó poco después.

-Gracias Gaara… -respondió entre jadeos.

Un hilo azul proveniente de la columna sujetó a Gaara por la cintura. Éste sacó un poco de arena de su calabaza para contrarrestar el ataque, pero simplemente se esparcía al hacer contacto.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –preguntaba sin comprender de qué estaba hecho el poder de su compañera.

Poco después, arrojó al pelirrojo contra el suelo. Abrió sus ojos dejando salir un resplandor grisáceo y los tres pudieron distinguirla entre tanta luz. Aprovechando que estaban juntos, Haruka levantó sus manos enfrente de ella y las bajó en un súbito movimiento que los mandó directamente el suelo.

-¡Aaaah! –el marionetista sentía que todo el peso del mundo se venía encima de él-. ¡¿Qué sucede?

-No sabía…que podía controlar la gravedad –habló Temari tratando de moverse en vano.

-Parece que es parte de su poder de telequinesis –contestó el pelirrojo viendo a sus hermanos, igualmente, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La peli-violeta aplicó más intensidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! –si seguía a ese ritmo, podría hasta romperle los huesos.

-¡Haruka! –Temari intentaba desesperadamente de hacer razonar a su amiga-. ¡Somos nosotros, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

-Temari…no lograrás nada –comentó el pelirrojo-. Haruka se fue, no es la que conocemos.

-¡¿Pero por qué lo hace? –seguía insistiendo la rubia-. ¡¿Por qué no nos reconoce?

-No permitiré que escoria como ustedes me sigan maltratando de este modo –se alcanzó a oír como respuesta por parte de la kunoichi.

-Por qué… -Temari ya no podía hacer nada-. ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Regresa por favor! Regresa… -el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo conforme se sentía desmayar por la presión que aumentaba a cada instante. Su vista se nubló hasta que cerró los ojos.

-¡Temari! –le gritó el castaño tratando de ponerse de pie, pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse más.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hokage Tsunade! –entró corriendo Shizune a la oficina de la Godaime.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune?

-Hay un reporte de que está sucediendo algo en los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Mhm? –Tsunade se dirigió hacia una ventana al otro extremo del edificio-. Maldición… -contestó viendo lo que sucedía-. Sabía que algo así pasaría…¡no debí dejarla sola!

En el lado de la aldea donde estaba sucediendo toda la conmoción, el clima parecía haber cambiado drásticamente, mientras que sólo a unos cuantos metros, seguía soleado.

-o-o-o-

-¡Kankuro! –el pelirrojo trataba de incorporarse con mucha dificultad-. ¡Ayúdame a sacar a Temari de aquí, ahora!

Ambos hermanos lograron moverse un poco.

-¡Gaara! ¡Esto es imposible! –le reclamaba el castaño-. No puedo dar un paso más –y una vez más cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El menor de los Sabaku No consiguió transportar un poco de su arena al exterior y atacó a Haruka desde un costado. La arena puntiaguda logró traspasar el escudo luminoso arrojando a la peli-violeta fuera del área de combate.

La gravedad desapareció al instante y los tres hermanos quedaron inmóviles en el suelo por la tensión que aún sentían sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Temari! ¡Temari! –el marionetista movía a su hermana desesperadamente sin lograr despertarla.

La Hayashi se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su estado anterior, sangrando levemente por donde había recibido el impacto del pelirrojo.

-Ese era su punto débil –habló Gaara mientras se incorporaba lentamente-. Estaba tan concentrada en atacarnos que dejó todo a su alrededor vulnerable. Incluso un poder como ese tiene su debilidad.

-No te lo perdonaré –Haruka se puso de pie y siguió avanzando haciendo resurgir el campo de energía que la rodeaba.

Movió su mano y levantó a Temari con la mente.

-¡Bájala ahora mismo! –le gritó el castaño sacando sus marionetas al combate-. No me hagas lastimarte. ¡Baja a mi hermana ya!

-¿Piensas envenenarla? –preguntó tranquilamente el menor.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? –se lamentaba-. No quiero que lastime a Temari.

-No volveré a bajar la guardia –dijo la kunoichi-. No volverán a atacarme de la manera en que lo hicieron.

Kankuro puso en alto sus armas y Gaara igualmente sacó su arena. La Hayashi bajó súbitamente su mano.

-¡Ya! –se oyó un grito ahogado mientras los hermanos cerraban sus ojos al no querer ver cómo herirían a su propia amiga.

No pasó nada. Las nubes grises se fueron disipando poco a poco y la gran columna desapareció. Los dos Sabaku No abrieron los ojos reactivaron su sentido de la vista.

-¿Qué…? –Kankuro estaba realmente aliviado.

Tsunade y Shizune habían llegado justo a tiempo. La Hokage detuvo a Haruka con un dedo sobre su frente, mientras que la pelinegra inmovilizó los ataques de veneno y arena que iban dirigidas hacia la chica y Temari había quedado suspendida a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Lista Shizune? –preguntó la rubia.

-¡Sí!

La Godaime le dio un duro golpe a la Hayashi en la cara que la mandó directo contra su asistente, quedando completamente inconsciente y volviendo a la normalidad. Temari cayó al suelo al instante sin tener mayores daños.

-Gracias Hokage-sama –habló el castaño-. No sé qué habríamos hecho de no haber llegado usted.

-¿La iban realmente a atacar? –preguntó serenamente ella.

-¿Qué más podíamos hacer? No quería que lastimara a Temari

-Bien hecho. Llevaremos a su hermana al hospital. Y que los revisen a ustedes de una vez.

-¿Y Haruka? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-También vendrá con nosotros –respondió Shizune.

-o-o-o-

Shizune curó las heridas superficiales de Gaara y Kankuro mientras su hermana despertaba en otra habitación.

-¡Temari! –el castaño se acercó corriendo a la rubia-. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? –abría los ojos lentamente-. Sí…¿qué pasó? ¡¿Y Haruka? –exclamó sentándose en la cama recordando.

-Tranquilízate, ya todo acabó.

-Pero…¿cómo?

-Tsunade llegó y nos ayudó –contestó el pelirrojo.

La rubia miró hacia los otros extremos de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En el otro cuarto –respondió el castaño mientras veía a la de las cuatro coletas ponerse de pie-. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-Sí…sólo necesitaba descansar un poco.

Los tres fueron hacia donde su compañera, encontrándose con Tsunade y Shizune también dentro de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó la Sabaku No.

-Mejor dicho, ¿cómo estás tú? –habló la Godaime.

-Yo estoy bien. Quiero saber qué sucedió.

Tsunade lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Ella estará bien, por el momento se encuentra estable. Sólo hace falta que despierte y que su mente se reponga de lo sucedido.

Los tres la miraron con curiosidad.

-Era por esta razón por la que no quería que practicara sola. El hecho de que aprenda a controlar esta inmensa cantidad de poder es muy difícil y yo debo estar ahí para vigilarla y evitar que sucediera algo como lo que pasó hoy. Al momento en que viera que su chakra se incrementara súbitamente, yo lo detendría con una técnica para que ésta no se apoderara de ella. ¿Qué tanto les dijo?

-Que no la heriríamos más…que tampoco la íbamos a maltratar… -Kankuro trataba de recordar todo lo que había escuchado.

-Parece que tuvo malos recuerdos, ¿eh? –comentó Shizune mirando hacia la chica dormida.

-Esperaremos a que despierte –dijo la Hokage-. Por ahora descansen y esperen si quieren. No permitiré que vuelva a pasar algo así.

-o-o-o-

-_Eres una atrocidad… -_Haruka caminaba vagamente por los rincones de su mente mientras seguía escuchando todas esas voces que la acusaban.

A lo lejos vio a una pequeña niñita sentada sobre una acera, llorando desconsoladamente.

-_¿Soy…soy yo? –_se preguntó recordando la primera vez en que la habían llamado así.

Siguió caminando y esos recuerdos se fueron desvaneciendo pesadamente. Y al instante recordó. Todo lo que les había hecho a sus amigos.

-_Temari…Gaara…Kankuro…¿yo les hice eso? –_caía de rodillas en sus propios sueños-. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo permití? –_las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro dolorosamente-. _Dije que no volvería a usar esto por lo tanto que me lastimaron…por todo lo que me dijeron y por el hecho de que perdí a mi familia…¡¿Por qué? –_se reclamaba a ella misma-. _¡¿Por qué cedí? Estaba consciente de lo que pasaba…veía lo que estaba sucediendo y aún así, ¿por qué no lo impedí? ¡¿Por qué no hice nada? _

Un grito sofocado se presentó en la oscura zona, dentro de su propia mente mientras sentimientos de odio y culpabilidad la rodeaban lánguidamente.

_

* * *

¡Uff! ¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo de no escribir. No crean que no iba a continuar esta historia. ¡Si ya tengo toda la historia y su final en mi cabeza! Sólo falta la parte difícil: escribirlo T_T. En serio lo siento de nuevo. Espero que perdonen mi extrema tardanza y que se acuerden más o menos de lo que trataba mi fic. Trataré de publicar para la siguiente semana. Cuídense. ¡Sayonara!_


	27. Capítulo 26: IV día de entrenamiento

_¡Sí! He vuelto a las andadas. Por fin, después de siglos. Ay, es que si vieran cómo está mi pobre agenda T_T. No hay ni un espacio libre. Bueno, no entretengo. Disfruten el capítulo. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡ya llevo un año escribiendo esta historia! =). Hurra por el aniversario número uno. 11-04-10._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 26: Cuarto día de entrenamiento.**

Los Sabaku No tuvieron que pasar la noche en el hospital, por una parte para recuperarse de las heridas y por otra, el hecho de que Haruka no había despertado.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Kankuro, seguido por su hermana pocos minutos después.

-¿Y Gaara? –el castaño iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital junto a la de las cuatro coletas.

-Ya lo conoces, debió haber salido. No creas que el hospital de noche le hubiera parecido divertido.

-Tienes razón. ¿Crees que Haruka haya despertado?

-No lo sé. Si quieres vamos a buscarla -en su camino se toparon con Tsunade.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama –ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Van hacia donde Haruka? –preguntó como si leyera sus mentes.

-Pues sí –contestó el marionetista-. Queríamos ver si ya había despertado.

-Creo que será pronto –habló la Godaime dirigiéndose a la habitación de la peli-violeta seguida de los hermanos.

Al abrir la puerta, los tres se toparon con el pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara! –Temari se sorprendió-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Está a punto de despertarse –dijo sin rodeos el menor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –cuestionó su hermano.

-Mmm…unos cinco minutos. Entré por la ventana ya que la aldea se me hizo más aburrida que este hospital, sin ofender –miró hacia Tsunade.

-No te preocupes –replicó ella-. Últimamente no pasa nada interesante en este lugar, al menos que te topes con Naruto y haga alguna tontería.

-Mhm, ni que lo diga –la Sabaku No se burló por lo bajo.

La Hayashi abrió sus ojos poco a poco al escuchar voces leves a su alrededor.

-¡Haruka! –exclamó Temari acercándose a su amiga-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…creo –respondió tajante mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama-. ¿Qué sucedió? –entonces lo recordó todo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Chicos –habló Tsunade-. ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento?

Los tres asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Kankuro? –preguntó su hermana viendo al castaño pegado a la puerta.

-¿Tú qué crees? Quiero escuchar lo que pasa.

-o-o-o-

-Haruka –dijo seriamente la Hokage sacando a la Hayashi de su trance.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó tratando de apartar la mirada.

-Sabes lo que ocurrió, ¿no?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le reprendió duramente-. Te dije que el entrenamiento continuaría ayer, fue por esto precisamente por lo que no quería que te quedaras sola. Lo que hiciste fue algo realmente impertinente.

La peli-violeta agachó la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, pudiste haber lastimado a alguien, y no a cualquier alguien, sino a tus propios amigos. ¡Fue una insensatez! No quiero que se repita. Entiéndelo, no sólo pudiste dañarlos a ellos, pudiste haberte lastimado a ti misma, tanto física como mentalmente. Vienes recuperándote de varias crisis que marcaron tu vida y no estás en condiciones como para volver a usar ese tipo de poderes –Haruka, más que enojada con la Hokage, se veía frustrada y decepcionada consigo misma-. Es por ello que tanto yo, como los Sabaku No te vigilaremos para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Ayer? –inquirió.

-Sí, estuviste dormida desde ayer. Ya te lo dije, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Es por ello que cuando te sientas mejor, continuaremos con tu entrenamiento, bajo mi supervisión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Haruka abriendo los ojos moderadamente.

-Lo que oíste. Te espero cuando estés lista.

-¡¿Por qué lo hace? –Tsunade estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando fue interrumpida por el grito de la kunoichi-. ¡¿Acaso no vio el daño que causé? ¡¿No me tiene miedo sabiendo que lo podría volver a hacer y que usted no estará presente?

-Es por ello mismo que debes aprender a dominarlo ya –la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué lo hace? –se tranquilizó un poco.

-Porque soy la Hokage y ayudar es mi deber –la Godaime reanudó su camino mientras Kankuro caía al suelo por haber estado recargado sobre la puerta.

Los tres hermanos estaban uno detrás del otro esperando por quién entraría primero. El marionetista ingresó seguido por Temari y el pelirrojo.

-Parecemos los tres reyes magos en fila india hacia el pesebre.

-No empieces con tus estupideces, Kankuro –le reclamó su hermana-. ¿Cómo te sientes Haruka?

-Bien –respondió lacónica.

Hubo un momento lleno de un silencio incómodo.

-Lo siento –la Hayashi rompió el hielo mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente contra su cuerpo-. No fue mi intención herirlos –dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Parece que sí le afectó –el pelirrjo siguió el camino de la chica con la mirada.

-o-o-o-

Los Sabaku No fueron "dados de alta" y salieron del hospital casi al mediodía. Habían buscado a su compañera desde en la mañana, pero desde que desapareció del cuarto, no pudieron hallarla.

-¿Dónde estará Haruka? –preguntaba el marionetista mientras una recepcionista apuntaba algunos datos sobre los tres.

-¿Haruka? –preguntó la mujer, de unos treinta años de edad-. Ese nombre me suena. ¿No es una chica con un color de cabello llamativo?

-Sí, como morado –contestó la rubia.

-Ah, sí, ella –trataba de recordar-. Creo que se fue hace una media hora.

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? –inquirió Kankuro con curiosidad.

-No lo sé –respondió-. La Hokage me dio órdenes de dejarla irse cuando se sintiera mejor y así fue.

Los tres se miraron entre sí mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –llegó corriendo un rubio mirando a los hermanos-. Me enteré de lo ocurrido y vine a verlos. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien Naruto –respondió Temari.

-¿Y Haruka?

-No lo sabemos –contestó el pelirrojo-. Se esfumó hace un par de horas.

-Mhm…ya veo. Debió ser algo cruel lo que sucedió, considerando ustedes saben, por lo que ha pasado.

-Sí… -el marionetista murmuró por lo bajo.

-Espero que se recupere –el Uzumaki era realmente sincero-. ¡Nos veremos luego! ¡De veras!

-¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? –Kankuro se estaba desesperando.

-A la casa, no nos queda de otra –la rubia se resignaba lentamente-. Probablemente la encontremos ahí.

Los hermanos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a su destino.

-¿Haruka? –preguntó Temari sin obtener respuesta.

-Parece que no está… -Kankuro miró por algunos lados sin hallarla.

-Creo saber dónde se encuentra –el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia el exterior.

-¿Gaara? –la de las cuatro coletas veía a su hermano menor con curiosidad.

-Sólo síganme.

El marionetista y la maestra del viento lo siguieron.

-Uff –Temari movía su mano enfrente de su cara-. Algo apesta aquí.

-El que lo huele se lo echó –contestó el castaño.

-Por Kami…creo que perdí el sentido del olfato.

Los tres siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Kankuro viendo el árbol contra el cual Haruka lo había hecho estrellarse.

Pero el pelirrojo no se molestó en contestarle. Caminaron otros cuantos metros hasta llegar a una de las zonas más alejadas. Conforme se fueron acercando, pudieron divisar a tres figuras.

-o-o-o-

-No, no y no –repetía la mujer-. No tienes que dejar salir todo ese poder así de rápido, es por ello que te sales de control.

La Hayashi suspiraba duramente y seguía dispersando su chakra de una manera sumamente lenta, algo que la desesperaba mucho.

-Hokage-sama –habló Temari saludando-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Mhm? Le dije a Haruka que cuando se sintiera mejor, nos pondríamos a entrenar.

La peli-violeta mantenía la cabeza baja y se concentraba en lo que debía hacer.

-Chicos –intervino Shizune acercándose a los Sabaku No y alejándolos un poco-. No es conveniente que estén aquí. Haruka se siente realmente mal por lo que pasó y por ahora necesita aprender a controlar su técnica.

-No le tenemos miedo –aclaró firmemente el marionetista-. Incluso, si vuelve a salirse de control, Tsunade-sama está aquí para ayudarnos, no hay de que temer.

-No lo digo por eso –la peli-negra trataba de convencerlos para que se fueran-. Es algo complicado.

-Tenemos tiempo, dínoslo –demandó la rubia.

-Lo que sucede es que su mente está afectada por lo sucedido y digamos que le puede resultar perturbador estar con las personas que hirió.

Hubo miradas de confusión. Shizune suspiró profundamente.

-Miren, Haruka no está en excelentes condiciones psicológicas.

-De que está loca, eso ya lo sabemos –habló Kankuro-. Todos lo estamos un poco.

-_Para menso no se estudia…se nace con eso, y por desgracia tenía que ser mi hermano –_Temari se lamentaba-. _Es más, si hubiera profesiones para ser el más idiota, Kankuro sería el jefe de todos, él en compañía de Naruto._

_-_No me refiero a eso –continuó la pelinegra-. Saben que cuando una persona tiene una pérdida, no se recupera completamente. Haruka ha estado afectada desde la muerte de toda su familia y no se ha repuesto del todo y menos con lo que acaba de pasar. No está tan estable de su mente por el momento.

-De acuerdo –la rubia se resignaba mientras emprendía su marcha de regreso a la casa.

-¿Temari? –preguntó el castaño mirando a su hermana mientras Gaara avanzaba también.

-Creo que no tenemos nada que decir –habló éste último-. Vámonos ya.

El castaño no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

-o-o-o-

El marionetista tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, realmente incómodo.

-Cálmate ya, Kankuro –Temari trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras colocaba varios platos enfrente de cada uno-. Has estado así desde que regresamos de los campos.

-Haruka ha estado fuera desde hace más de seis horas.

-¿Y eso qué? –le reclamaba el pelirrojo-. Ese tipo de entrenamientos debe llevar su tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Haruka en muy mal estado.

-¡Haruka! ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué pasó? –la rubia se acercó corriendo hacia su amiga.

La peli-violeta sólo movió la cabeza apartándola de su camino con el brazo para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Tenía la ropa rasgada y su falda completamente destrozada. Varios raspones cubrían todo su cuerpo al igual que las manchas de sangre.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –preguntó Kankuro con los ojos abiertos como platos –su hermana sólo hizo un gesto de negación y se sentó abrumada.

-La veo muy desinflada –dijo ella con una mano sobre la frente.

-¿En serio? Yo la veo bastante gordita.

-No eso, tonto, ¡deprimida!

El castaño subió para ver el estado de su amiga mientras la voz del menor lo detenía.

-Si vas allá arriba, ella te hará pedazos.

-Espero que lo digas en el buen sentido.

-Es mejor que no vayas –intervino también la de las cuatro coletas-. Apoyo a lo que dice Gaara, parece que no quiere compañía y si tratas de verla…es posible que te golpee.

-No me importa –subió las escaleras rápidamente para tocar levemente a su puerta-. Oi, Haruka, ¿puedo pasar? –sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, entró asomando la cabeza con sutileza.

La Hayashi se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda desnuda, y limpiándose varias heridas con alcohol.

-Maldita sea Haruka, ¿qué demonios te puso a hacer Tsunade? –estaba realmente sorprendido de que su compañera llegara en una pieza-. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó viendo cómo curaba una cortada que se veía algo profunda-. Oi Haruka –trataba de llamar su atención-. ¿Te quedaste muda o qué?

-Son detalles anodinos –contestó sucinta mientras se bajaba su blusa y salía por la ventana en un salto.

-o-o-o-

-Bueno, parece que sigue vivo –Temari veía cómo su hermano llegaba y se sentaba junto a la mesa-. ¿Y bien?

-Nada –respondió con un largo suspiro-. Creo que está molesta, aunque no sé por qué. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que esa Tsunade se está sobrepasando del límite.

-¡Ten más respeto por ella! –le reclamó la rubia-. Sabes que por algo es la Hokage.

-Ya lo sé, pero de verdad se excedió en el entrenamiento de Haruka. Cuando entré a su cuarto tenía toda la espalda llena de lesiones, como provocadas por un kunai.

-¿No te dijo nada? –el pelirrojo intervino en la conversación.

-Que eran detalles anodinos.

-Por Kami –la de las cuatro coletas no se lo creía-. Acaba de salir del hospital y ya quiere volver a terminar en él. ¿Y a dónde se fue?

-No lo sé. Te digo que parecía que no me quería ni dirigir la palabra.

-Espero que no vaya a hacer locuras –la rubia miraba atentamente una gran luna que brillaba en el cielo a través de una ventana.

-o-o-o-

-_Tengo que perfeccionar esta técnica –_la Hayashi se encontraba sentada en el la cima de un árbol-. _No permitiré que vuelva a pasar algo así, nunca más –_desquitó la frustración que sentía partiendo todo el tronco a la mitad. Sólo la luz blanca del cielo alumbraba sus acciones en medio de la oscuridad.

_

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo 26 n_n. ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a escribir! ¡El final está cada vez más cerca y lo más bueno se aproxima! Nos leemos en la próxima. Lo malo es que ya empiezan mis exámenes. ¡Maldita sea! Bueno, ya que._

_¡Sayonara!_


	28. Capítulo 27: V día de entrenamiento

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre finalmente! ¿Ven la diferencia? Cuando estoy de vacaciones puedo escribir a la hora que quiera. ¡Sí! ¡Soy feliz! Bueno, jaja de hecho llevo de vacaciones como una semana pero estuve ocupada XP. ¡Hey! Tengo muchas actividades. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 27: Quinto día de entrenamiento.**

-Kankuro…Kankuro –la rubia movía a su hermano bruscamente-. ¡Kankuro!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Yo lo mato! –gritó despertándose-. Por Kami Temari…hace muchos días que no duermo bien…¿me podrías dejar levantarme tarde tan sólo uno?

-Sabes que no te despierto cuando es urgente.

-Si la casa no se está quemando y no hay heridos, todo estará bien –el marionetista se cubrió con una almohada.

-Haruka no está.

-Bah…¿y eso qué? Últimamente nunca la encontramos y siempre está bien…bueno…excepto por lo que pasó el otro día.

-El problema es que no regresó en toda la noche –Gaara apareció por un lado.

-Tal vez…sólo… -el castaño no hallaba ninguna justificación-. Ah mierda, no me digas que va a suceder lo de la vez pasada.

-Ni lo digas Kankuro –Temari se puso firme-. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué se desapareció.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Estuve toda la noche en el tejado de la casa –habló el pelirrojo-. Su presencia no se sintió ni por un momento, ni siquiera cerca.

-Y yo me quedé dormida en la habitación, pensando que llegaría más tarde –confesó la rubia.

Kankuro se incorporó sobre la cama mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

-Es lo que les decía ayer…parecía que ni siquiera me quería dirigir la palabra.

Los tres se miraron inseguros.

-Supongo…que debe sentirse algo mal por lo que ocurrió –opinó Temari con cierto escepticismo.

-Vamos a buscarla –el marionetista se puso una camisa.

-o-o-o-

Los Sabaku No dieron una vuelta por la aldea sin encontrar nada nuevo y sin toparse con alguna cara conocida. Una cosa fuera de lo normal llamó la atención de la rubia.

-Oi, ¿desde cuándo está ese árbol así? –inquirió ella viendo el tronco que la Hayashi había partido por la mitad durante la noche.

-Mierda –expresó sin más su hermano castaño-. Parece que un rayo lo atravesó. _¿Habrá sido…? Nah…no creo._

Un destello de luz azul se vio a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –la kunoichi miraba con curiosidad.

-Vamos a revisar –el pelirrojo tomó la delantera incitándolos a que lo siguieran.

Cerca del Bosque de la Muerte, se hallaban una Tsunade y una Haruka jadeantes, relativamente exhaustas, mientras Shizune miraba en caso de que algo saliera mal, que no creía posible a esas alturas.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –gritó la Sabaku No desde lejos.

-Hola chicos –respondió recobrando la postura mientras la Hayashi se arrojaba al suelo para descansar.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Parece que Haruka está lista –Shizune intervino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pienso que es hora de un descanso, llevamos practicando desde las siete de la mañana –la Godaime miraba hacia la chica-. Bueno…digamos que alguien no durmió por seguir entrenando.

La peli-violeta tenía unas ojeras marcadas alrededor de los ojos. Se veía realmente cansada, pero no se detendría. Negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a poner de pie en posición de ataque.

-¡Dame un respiro Haruka! No tengo tu edad. Tú –indicó dirigiéndose al castaño-. Pelea con ella. No tengas piedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Está loca?

-¡Kankuro! –le reclamó su hermana.

-No es broma. Pelea con ella –repitió la mujer-. No te contengas.

El marionetista se colocó enfrente de su compañera algo deleznable a la vez que sacaba sus armas a la luz.

-¡Ya! –gritó la Hokage.

Ambos estuvieron inmóviles por un momento. El tiempo se hacía cada vez más imperecedero para el castaño. Haruka yacía simplemente parada en frente de él a pocos metros de distancia.

-_¿Por qué no hace nada? –_se preguntaba el chico-. _La conozco…sé que está planeando algo…pero no he visto ninguna de sus técnicas mejoradas. Entonces, realmente fue ella la que dejó el árbol en ese estado. Si estuvo toda la noche entrenando…no me imagino qué me podría hacer. Mierda, todavía no quiero morir._

La Hayashi se veía algo enfurruñada y todos los detalles le parecían nimios a su alrededor.

-_Maldita sea…haz algo ya –_se decía Kankuro con cierto desasosiego mientras sopesaba los posibles movimientos de su compañera y las consecuencias de éstos-. _Bueno…si tú no lo haces._

Movió a sus marionetas al campo de batalla.

-¡Karasu!

La peli-violeta atisbó con parsimonia cómo se acercaba el arma de su _rival. _Disparó varios kunais por la boca mientras bombas de humo la rodeaban. Kankuro entró en la capa de polvo para atacar pero no había nadie adentro.

-_¿Qué rayos…?_

En un segundo, vio un rayo azul destellar en uno de los kunais que yacía en el suelo y en un acto reflejo logró retirarse de la _cuchilla _que venía en su dirección.

-_¿Qué se supone que es eso? _ –múltiples interrogantes surgían en la mente del chico.

Y es que Haruka había logrado concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en ambas manos haciéndolas tan filosas que podrían cortar un cabello a la mitad.

-_Así que fue con eso con lo que cortó al árbol. No puede ser…definitivamente estoy muerto._

Entre tantas dudas, Kankuro bajó la guardia perdiendo de vista a la chica mientras ésta aparecía en un santiamén atacándolo por la espalda con una dura patada que lo mandó al suelo.

-Oi…¿no deberíamos intervenir? –Temari veía como su hermano recibía una paliza.

-¿Estás bromeando? –cuestionó su hermano menor serio-. Esta es la mejor parte.

-Tal vez deberían… -respondió la Hokage en voz de la Sabaku No-. Pero digamos que resultaría una pelea un tanto injusta. Además, no creo que Haruka lo deje tan malherido.

-Y todavía falta lo mejor… -decía Shizune por lo bajo.

-¡Hazlo ya Haruka! –le ordenó Tsunade firmemente.

La Hayashi miró hacia la mujer y asintió sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Un poco de ánimos no me haría daño… -Kankuro se sorprendió por su propio comentario.

-¡Ataca desde el aire con tus marionetas! ¡Tal vez así puedas encontrar un punto débil! –su hermana trataba de darle ideas.

-¡Ja! ¿Quieres que vuele? Dije dame ánimos, no planes suicidas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haruka hizo un sello con las manos haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y tomaran el color de cada una de las tonalidades de sus ojos, entrando así en la mente del marionetista.

-¿Qué…? –se preguntaba el chico rodeado de oscuridad mientras luces violáceas destellaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hace? –cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver a su hermano inmóvil y a la Hayashi acercándose lentamente hacia él con una mano estirada en el aire.

-Lo atrapó en un genjutsu –aclaró Shizune-. No se preocupen, no le pasará nada.

Kankuro trataba de salir de la ilusión una vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero simplemente no podía. Sólo continuaba viendo las mismas luces relampagueantes.

-¡Mierda! –exclamaba en el interior de su mente.

En el mundo real, la peli-violeta utilizaría la técnica por la cual había sufrido tanto. Juntó sus manos haciendo que las mismas luces que rodeaban a sus ojos se extendieran por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso…eso es… -Temari estaba realmente anonadada.

-Sí, por fin lo logró –aclaró la Godaime-. Todavía faltan detalles por pulir, pero lo logró.

La Hayashi elevó al castaño con la mano colocándolo de cabeza flotando en el aire, mientras que con la otra jalaba varias ramas de un árbol que lo apresaron de forma involuntaria y al mismo instante, lo sacó de su genjutsu.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Ah! ¡No me puedo mover!

Tsunade sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Miedo? –preguntó Haruka mirando a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

-Ja, claro que no –respondió muy seguro.

-Mientes –sonreía de lado mientras le aplicaba una fuerza que lo estrellaba contra el suelo, esta vez, conscientemente a diferencia de lo ya ocurrido.

-¿Gravedad? –inquirió Gaara.

-Sí –la Hokage la veía satisfecha-. Controlando todo, el poder al que puedes acudir es descomunal.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –gritaba el marionetista desesperado por la posibilidad de lo que ocurrió la última vez-. Tengo miedo de morir…¿de acuerdo? Ya lo dije.

Haruka quitó la fuerza aplicada mientras regresaba las ramas del árbol a su lugar y dejaba caer a Kankuro.

-Muchas gracias –dijo a Tsunade y Shizune mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No hay de que –respondió la Godaime-. Continúa perfeccionándolo, recuerda que la práctica lo es todo.

Volvió a asentir mientras se alejaba de los demás caminando derecho a través de los campos de entrenamiento sin dirigirles la palabra a los demás.

-¿Está molesta? –la Sabaku No miraba tristemente a su compañera mientras se retiraba de su vista.

-Yo diría más bien dolida –aclaró la rubia-. Traten de hablar con ella –y dicho esto se esfumó junto con Shizune.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestionó Gaara a su hermano.

-Sí, hasta eso, pensé que terminaría con más de un hueso roto.

-Es lo que Tsunade-sama dijo –confirmó Temari-. No nos haría daño después de lo acontecido. Está dolida…tenemos que hacer algo.

-Además, mañana partimos de regreso a Suna, ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso Kankuro? –su hermana lo miraba confundida.

-No…yo sólo digo que sería mejor arreglar todo de una buena vez antes de partir o el camino se va a hacer muy incómodo…

-o-o-o-

-Finalmente… -decía Haruka sobre el barandal del balcón de su habitación mientras apretaba firmemente los puños-. Finalmente soy capaz de dominar esto a mi manera. Nunca más…nunca más permitiré que le cause daño a alguien. Después de todo lo que pasé…después de todo lo que perdí –rechinó sus dientes-. Soy libre. No más ataduras. Finalmente…

La Hayashi creó una esfera multicolor del tamaño de su mano, aquella que había visto Gaara la primera noche que estuvo con ellos en Suna.

-Así que perfeccionaste tus técnicas después de todo –habló una voz detrás de ella-. No esperaba menos de ti. Pero, ¿qué te hizo el árbol como para que lo partieras a la mitad?

No recibió respuesta.

-Oi, oi, no vas a volver a ser la mocosa callada que siem-

-Cállate –lo interrumpió la peli-violeta-. Vete de aquí –dijo lóbregamente.

-Vamos Haruka, no seas tan dura contigo misma. ¿Por qué te comport-

-¡¿No lo entiendes? –volvió a gritar ella sin dejarlo terminar su frase-. ¡No sabes cuánto me costó este poder que tengo! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto lo odio! Si no fuera por él…yo…mi familia…ustedes…¡y todos a los que les hice daño! ¡Tu nunca comprenderás lo que yo siento! ¡Nadie lo hará!

-¿Ni siquiera Gaara?

La kunoichi se quedó sin habla mientras se quedaba con la mirada perdida en dirección al castaño.

-Sé que yo no puedo entenderte, pero sé por lo que pasaste y yo también pasé por eso, pues Gaara es mi hermano. Estamos unidos de alguna manera y de cierto modo logro entender esos sentimientos. Pero debes dejar el pasado en donde pertenece, y salir adelante.

-Si quieres conocer el pasado…mira el presente que es su resultado. Si quieres conocer el futuro…mira el presente que es su causa. Sé perfectamente dónde me encuentro parada –y dicho esto se esfumó en medio de la noche

-Haruka… -Kankuro sólo atinó a mirar hacia la luna llena radiante en el cielo.

* * *

_Bueno, el capítulo me quedó algo corto, pero estoy guardando lo mejor para la parte que viene, la última de este fic. Espero no decepcionarlos. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	29. Capítulo 28: Palabras imposibles

_Primero que nada. ¡Lo siento! Sí, sí, ya sé, siempre ando con disculpas. Creo que se me va a hacer una costumbre a la larga. Lo que pasa es que salí de vacaciones y pues digamos que el Internet estuvo olvidado por un tiempecito. Pero ahora sí, que ya mero terminamos con esto._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 28: Palabras imposibles. **

Eran tempranas horas de la mañana y los shinobis de Suna se preparaban para salir de regreso a su país.

-Muy bien, nos vamos –dijo Temari abriendo la puerta y colocando su abanico en la espalda.

-¿Y Haruka? –inquirió el pelirrojo viendo hacia la sala solitaria.

-Yo voy por ella –el marionetista se resignó con un suspiro.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación.

-Oi, Haruka, ya es hora de irnos. Si te quieres quedar aquí, adelante, sólo dínoslo –no recibió respuesta-. Maldita sea, ¿siempre va a tener que ser por las malas? –preguntó abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

No había nadie en el lugar, únicamente una mochila sobre la cama y un retrato con un marco de madera colocado hacia abajo.

Kankuro se acercó levantando la fotografía quedando impactado por lo que vio. Una familia de cuatro integrantes: del lado izquierdo se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y de color púrpura, con unos grandes ojos azules. A su derecha, estaba un hombre de buen aspecto, con cabello corto y negro con unos ojos grises. Debajo de la pareja, estaban dos niños, un chico con cabello azul oscuro y también ojos grises, acompañado de una gran sonrisa y por último, una niña más pequeña, con un cabello violeta azulado y ojos de diferente color. El marionetista no lo creía, era la familia de la Hayashi. Aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa de la niñita había desaparecido para dar lugar a unas facciones endurecidas y frías.

-Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima y juro que te mato –la peli-violeta escamoteó la fotografía de las manos del castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-H-Haruka…yo sólo…

-No tenían por qué esperarme. Yo me puedo ir en el momento que quiera para después alcanzarlos –la chica guardó la fotografía mientras se colocaba la mochila en la espalda y salía de la habitación dándole la espalda a su compañero.

Kankuro la siguió por detrás sin decir una palabra.

-¿Listos? –preguntó la rubia mirando a la Hayashi salir por la puerta.

-Parece que sí –contestó Gaara saliendo también.

A la entrada de la aldea, estaban Tsunade, Shizune y varios de los shinobis de Konoha.

-Esto es todo por el momento. Espero volver a verlos en poco tiempo–habló la Hokage.

-Sí, gracias por todo Tsunade-sama –dijo Temari hablando por los demás mientras hacían una reverencia.

-¡Oi! ¡Regresen pronto! ¡De veras! –gritó el Uzumaki despidiéndose.

Haruka trató de presentar su mejor cara con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-¡Claro chicos! ¡Fue genial conocerlos a todos! Y muchas gracias Hokage-sama.

-No hay de qué y ten en cuenta que siempre puedes pedir ayuda cuando la necesites.

-¡Recuerda que la llama de la juventud está siempre contigo! –vociferó Lee.

-¡Oi Haruka! No se te olvide que también somos tus amigos –intervino también la peli-rosa.

-Claro que no –respondió la aludida.

-Bien, nos vamos –Kankuro comenzó a caminar.

Justo cuando la Hayashi dio la espalda a los demás, su semblante frío volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, algo que preocupaba seriamente a Temari.

-o-o-o-

Los shinobis se habían detenido a descansar en un claro después de un largo trayecto. Los alrededores estaban muy tranquilos pero extrañamente silenciosos.

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento… -_Haruka miraba continuamente de un lado hacia otro-. _Y ni siquiera sé por qué. _

El silencio era relativamente incómodo para los dos Sabaku No mayores, para Gaara no era ningún problema, pues él estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Después del reposo, los ninjas reanudaron su camino.

-_Esto es malo –_la Hayashi no podía concentrarse en su camino y casi se estrellaba con un árbol-. _Mierda…¿a qué horas salió?_

_-_¿Estás bien? –cuestionó Temari al ver lo acontecido.

La peli-violeta sólo asintió con su cabeza a la vez que la Sabaku No volvía a dirigir su mirada al frente con un fuerte suspiro.

Los cuatro continuaron con su recorrido, la velocidad que llevaban era moderada, así que tardarían un poco más de tiempo en regresar a su país, pues la prisa no estaba en su lista por el momento. Los alrededores continuaban extrañamente callados, hecho que provocaba que la Hayashi se sintiera más y más nerviosa con cada paso que daba sobre las grandes ramas de los árboles. Justo en ese momento, una visión logró atravesar su mente, la primera desde su mala experiencia con los terribles dolores de cabeza. Así lograba pensar con mayor calidad y obtener una mejor claridad de lo que veía. La chica se paró en seco aterrizando en el suelo con los ojos perniabiertos tratando de descifrar lo que había percibido.

-¿Haruka? –preguntó la rubia deteniéndose a lado de sus hermanos-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Una visión.

-¡No de nuevo! –exclamó el marionetista alarmado por lo que podría ocurrir-. ¿Ahora qué viste? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Claro que no –respondió tajante-. No lo sé. Habían unos ojos de color amarillo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-¿Unos ojos con una sonrisa? –Temari estaba ciertamente confundida.

-Bah –Kankuro no le dio importancia-. Te he notado tensa desde que entramos en el bosque. Los nervios dañan al cerebro, ¿lo sabías? Si sigues con esa ansiedad, lo único que vas a lograr es crearte un trastorno a la larga.

-_Vaya…hasta que dice algo sensato –_el pelirrojo permanecía en silencio.

-Es algo que no debería importarte –Haruka se había puesto ruda-. No debes tomar tan a la ligera una cosa como las visiones.

El castaño sólo hizo una mueca y reanudó su camino junto con los demás. La noche no tardó en llegar y con la oscuridad y espesura del bosque, lo más recomendable era que se detuvieran a recuperar energías y si era posible, poder dormir un poco.

Hicieron una gran fogata donde asaron a varios pescados que habían conseguido gracias a Gaara de un lago que estaba a unos minutos de donde se encontraban. Todos comieron, excepto por la Hayashi.

-Oi, si no comes algo, no podrás seguir al mismo ritmo mañana –le incitó el mediano de los Sabaku No ofreciéndole un trozo.

-No tengo hambre –respondió mientras se levantaba y se recostaba en el suelo a unos metros de distancia para dormir un poco.

La noche siguió transcurriendo y Temari y Kankuro cayeron rendidos, Gaara simplemente estaba alerta sentado cómodamente sobre la punta de un árbol, observando el cuarto creciente de la luna sobre su cabeza. La peli-violeta no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba realmente cansada, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa mirada inquietante que había observado con anterioridad en su visión no la dejaba descansar y la obligaba a despertarse de nuevo.

-Debe ser incómodo para ti no poder dormirte cuando realmente lo deseas –la voz del pelirrojo detrás de la chica la sorprendió un poco.

-_¿A qué horas bajó del árbol? Debo estar tan concentrada en querer dormir que ni siquiera lo debí haber sentido –_pensaba ella con los ojos mirando hacia la oscuridad del lugar.

Logró incorporarse y recargarse sobre el tronco de un árbol sin contestar a la pregunta de su compañero, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba mantenerse despierta, pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo, pues llegaba a cabecear sutilmente.

-Tienes que descansar –habló de nuevo el chico-. Sin comer nada y sin dormir no podrás continuar mañana, por mucho que deteste apoyar las suposiciones de Kankuro. Si tanto te cuesta quedarte dormida, deja de pensar en lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza y duérmete –al decir esto, volvió a su lugar anterior.

-_Por más que odie admitirlo…Gaara tiene razón, si no duermo esta noche, hay dos posibilidades: que mañana no aguante el recorrido o que simplemente sea un estorbo para los demás. Tengo que dormir…pero…ese maldito rostro no me deja. No tengo otra opción…_

La Hayashi se puso de pie y consiguió acertar con un golpe en un punto de su nuca que la dejó inconsciente. Por lo menos así reposaría un poco y recobraría fuerzas para mañana.

-o-o-o-

-¡Oi, Haruka! –el marionetista zarandeaba fuertemente a la kunoichi-. ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-No puede ser… -murmuraba su hermana por lo bajo-. ¿Tan cansada estaba?

-Anoche no podía dormir –Gaara yacía con los brazos cruzados-. Creo que se golpeó en la cabeza para lograrlo.

-Sí, eso se nota por la forma en la que está acostada –Kankuro la miraba de pies a cabeza-. Parece un títere muerto.

-Los títeres no están vivos en primer lugar –la rubia lo veía impasiblemente.

-Ya lo sé, me refiero a como si un titiritero la hubiera aventado con todo y cuerdas. Se parece a Karasu cuando la dejo colgada en mi habitación.

La kunoichi abrió lentamente sus ojos al escuchar tantas voces.

-_Maldita sea…me duele todo el cuerpo. Por lo menos debí haber estado acostada en vez de dejarme caer de esa manera con el golpe._

Se puso de pie mientras recobraba la vista del lugar, con algunos destellos de luz, pues el sol apenas estaba saliendo en el horizonte.

-Por fin despiertas bella durmiente –dijo el marionetista-. ¿Qué? ¿No querías que viniera tu príncipe azul para que te besara?

-Kankuro se apunta en eso –contestó Temari con burla.

-¡Por Kami! ¡No digas eso! –el marionetista arrugó el entrecejo mientras se alejaba de su compañera y comenzaba a caminar.

-Preferiría besar a Temari que a ti –contestó haciendo que la rubia se apartara tres pasos de ella.

Kankuro y Gaara únicamente se le quedaron viendo.

-Bah, saben que es una broma. Optaría por besar a un simio. Aunque entre éste y Kankuro, no habría mucha diferencia.

El castaño torció los ojos mientras le volvía a dar la espalda y regresaba a caminar a lado de Gaara.

-¡Esa es la Haruka que conozco! –advirtió la Sabaku No con una carcajada mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

-No te alegres tanto, sólo quería hacer ese comentario –y ella también empezó a andar, borrando la sonrisa del rostro de Temari.

Ahora siguieron su viaje por el suelo, ya que les resultaba casi imposible continuar entre los frondosos árboles. El trayecto volvió a hacerse silencioso y la ansiedad que se había apoderado de la Hayashi hace un día, había regresado, pero la rubia quiso romper el hielo.

-¡Estoy harta! –exclamó deteniéndose bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede Temari? –el castaño sabía que eso no era algo que su hermana haría.

La rubia claramente frustrada tomó a Haruka por el cuello de su blusa apretándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? –le preguntó mientras sus hermanos las veían con confusión.

Al no recibir respuesta, la sacudió con brusquedad.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Respóndeme! ¡No te hemos hecho nada como para que dejes de dirigirnos la palabra!

La kunoichi retiró la mano de la Sabaku No y con su nuevo poder desarrollado de telequinesis logró empujarla por lo menos dos metros hacia atrás.

-No tengo por qué contestarte.

Temari sólo apretó los dientes.

-No es que ustedes me hayan hecho algo –dijo finalmente-. Pero es mejor irme alejando, así no me será tan difícil partir.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Kankuro interfirió con curiosidad en su voz.

-Cuando lleguemos a Suna, prometo irme. ¿A dónde? No lo sé…tal vez será mejor que me establezca en Konoha.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Por qué harías eso? –la rubia no comprendía esa respuesta.

-No tengo palabras…para decirles cuánto lo siento. Si no los hubiera conocido, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lo que hice no tiene perdón. Yo…simplemente…lo lamento…

* * *

"_Anónima YIoo": Sí, ya sé, yo en un principio también planeaba hacer un Gaara x Haruka, pero la verdad, conforme fui avanzando, me gustó más la pareja con Kankuro, además de que no sabría cómo manejar la personalidad de Gaara enamorado, por así decirlo, pues no creo que Kishimoto lo haga y ya de por sí me cuesta mucho trabajo interpretarlo como él lo haría, así que perdón, pero no me pongas tantos ¬¬. Es tu decisión si quieres seguir leyendo o no, además de que en esta historia no habrá romance, sino en otra en la que espero pronto comenzar._

_Ah sí, la bella durmiente no me pertenece. He estado buscando a mi príncipe pero he encontrado puros sapos. ¿Alguien se apunta? No muerdo XD. Haha, broma. Bueno, esto es todo por el momento. Nos leemos en la próxima._

_¡Au revoir!_


	30. Capítulo 29: ¡Decisiones extremas!

_¡Hola! Estoy de regreso, casi a punto de terminar esta historia. ¿Les parece si empezamos?_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 29: ¡Ataque! ¡Decisiones extremas!**

-Lo lamento…

-¿Tú? ¿Lo lamentas? Haruka, no seas tonta –le dijo Temari sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de oír.

-Por Kami, ¿era por eso por lo que no hablabas? Que ridiculez –el marionetista se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

-Pero…lo que les hice…

-Fue un accidente Haruka –interrumpió la rubia-. No tienes por qué dejar que eso te agobie durante todo este tiempo –estaba siendo realmente sincera.

La Hayashi sólo pudo agachar la cabeza mientras continuaban con su viaje.

-¿Y qué tanto te enseñó Tsunade? –inquirió Kankuro con disimulado interés.

-¿Aparte de lo que han visto?

-Ajá…

-Mmm…pues no mucho…sólo a hacer un escudo de gran resistencia y todo lo que han presenciado ya. Aunque hay algo que me gustó mucho –la peli-violeta se colocó mirando directamente a los ojos al castaño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inquietado por la mirada de su compañera.

-¿Te has mojado los pantalones alguna vez?

-¿Eh? Claro que no –respondió él arqueando una ceja.

-Estás mintiendo.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –Kankuro no tuvo más remedio que revelarse.

-Entonces…¿te has mojado los pantalones?

-P-Pues sí…sólo una vez, cuando era niño.

-Sigues mintiendo –dijo ella.

-¡Está bien! ¡Sólo fueron dos veces! ¡¿De acuerdo? –el marionetista se frustró y su hermana se burlaba por lo bajo-. ¿Cómo sabías que está mintiendo? –cuestionó más tranquilo.

-Las personas, absolutamente todas, por más buenas que sean mintiendo, tienen una imperceptible dilatación de sus pupilas y yo puedo ver con perfecta claridad ese movimiento.

-Por Kami, necesitarías una lupa para ver eso –Temari estaba estupefacta.

-Sólo es otro poder de mis ojos.

Dicho eso último, siguieron avanzando.

-Vamos demasiado lento –el pelirrojo iba al frente caminando de brazos cruzados.

-No traemos prisa, ¿o tú sí, Gaara? –le preguntó su hermana.

-No…es sólo que pensaba que llegaríamos antes.

-Bah, no hay de que preocuparse. Ni que alguien nos estuviera esperando –intervino el castaño-. Además, así podemos disfrutar del paisaje y de los animales.

-Sobretodo de los animales –respondió la Hayashi irónica-. Desde que entramos al bosque no he visto a uno solo, ni siquiera una simple ardilla o un pájaro.

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta –comentó la rubia-. Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco he visto ninguno.

-Tal vez sólo estén durmiendo –Kankuro yacía despreocupado con los brazos sobre su nuca.

Haruka seguía sintiéndose insegura, pero a decir verdad, si no se calmaba se volvería loca o simplemente conseguiría un trastorno mental, tal como había dicho el marionetista. Pero no podría evitar seguir viendo hacia los extremos.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió la Sabaku No mirándola.

-Sí… -la Hayashi había recuperado la confianza de poder hablar-. Pero me he sentido muy rara. Creo que hay algo aquí…pero no sé que es.

-Sólo trata de calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Justo en ese momento, los abrió de golpe de nuevo al ver un destello a su izquierda. Se adelantó rápidamente.

-¡Kankuro! –gritó jalándolo fuertemente de su ropa hacia atrás al mismo tiempo en que un kunai pasaba a pocos centímetros enfrente de él.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Es una emboscada! –los cuatro saltaron a los árboles dispersándose y preparándose para atacar.

-Lo sabía…sabía que algo andaba mal –murmuró Haruka a Temari, que yacía detrás de ella.

-Buenos reflejos, le hubieran dado a Kankuro de no ser por ti. No sentí ninguna presencia, ¿de dónde salió eso?

-Es lo que te decía, todo el silencio se me hizo extraño desde que empezamos el camino.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hay que esperar. No sabemos cuántos son –la Hayashi buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada hasta que se topó con el cabello rojo de Gaara al otro extremo de donde ellas se encontraban.

El marionetista hizo un gesto con la cabeza preguntando claramente qué es lo que harían ahora. Haruka, en respuesta agitó sus manos hacia abajo diciendo que se tranquilizara. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos con el mismo brillo que había tenido en la pelea con el castaño.

-¿Haruka?

-No te preocupes Temari, sólo quiero saber dónde está la persona que nos atacó con el kunai.

El color de sus ojos se dilató aún más extendiéndose por toda su retina. El derecho era totalmente azul mientras que el izquierdo se dividía a la mitad diferenciado entre gris y violeta.

-Haruka, ¿qué haces?

-Algo de telequinesis. Sólo moveré unas ramas de los árboles, no habrá mucho ajetreo.

-o-o-o-

-Oi, ¿qué rayos está haciendo? –preguntó Kankuro del otro lado de las chicas a su hermano menor.

-Parece que va a usar su poder para moverse sin ser vista.

-¿Qué?

-Ve detenidamente los árboles –el pelirrojo simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando.

El marionetista puso extrema atención a lo que dijo Gaara y vio, casi imperceptiblemente como se movían algunas ramas y unas que otras raíces en el suelo.

-o-o-o-

-¿Dónde está? –se preguntaba la Hayashi.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si está en un lugar o no?

-Simple, al usar la telequinesis, te conectas, por decir, al objeto, entonces sé perfectamente por dónde me estoy moviendo, es como si viera a través de las ramas. Claro, no funciona con las personas, eso ya sería demasiado bueno.

-Ja, le harías competencia de marionetista a Kankuro.

-No te preocupes, ese puesto sólo le queda a él. Veamos… -agitó sus manos con mayor agilidad-. No es muy probable que quien quiera que nos haya lanzado el kunai, haya seguido en el lugar de donde éste salió. Normalmente, después de un ataque fallido como ese, es posible que se haya movido sólo unos cuántos metros, pero...¿en qué dirección lo habrá hecho? Si sólo es uno, lo primero que haría es evaluar nuestras habilidades para ver si puede luchar contra nosotros, pero no creo que evitar un ataque con sólo un jalón le haya dado las pruebas necesarias como para retirarse o simplemente alejarse.

-_Vaya que es sumamente inteligente… -_pensaba una admirada Temari-. _Incluso diría que es mucho mejor que Shikamaru como para estar un paso delante de su rival, no sólo porque le haya ganado en el Shougi. Sinceramente, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido una deducción como esa._

_-_Aunque… -volvía a tratar de descifrar la ubicación del desconocido-. No simplemente pudo moverse por el suelo…sino también por los árboles.

Una gran raíz subió silenciosamente por el tronco de un Oyamel hasta toparse con un cuerpo.

-_Te encontré –_pensó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? –Temari se le acercó queriendo saber si había descubierto algo-. ¿Lo encontraste?

La kunoichi desactivó su técnica.

-¿Haruka? – insistía la rubia al no recibir respuesta.

La Hayashi hizo caso omiso y en un segundo se encontró corriendo a su usual máxima velocidad.

-¡Haruka! Mierda. ¡Vamos! –gritó ordenando a sus hermanos que salieran.

-o-o-o-

-Con que te ocultaste en la rama de un árbol –habló la peli-violeta apuntando un kunai a la garganta de un hombre de mediana edad.

-Ja…vaya que eres rápida. Tan rápida que ni siquiera logré ver tu movimiento.

-Habla. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién está contigo?

-¿Por qué habría de responderte?

-Porque te cortaré el cuello en mil pedazos –amenazó ella firmemente.

-No necesito a nadie más –respondió con una sonrisa de lado-. Me basta conmigo mismo para derrotarlos –dijo girando la cabeza y mirándola directamente.

-_Esos…esos ojos… -_pensaba la Hayashi sudando frío.

En un santiamén el hombre se desvaneció de la vista de la chica. Rápidamente saltó al suelo empuñando aún su kunai, donde se topó con sus tres compañeros.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? –le reclamaba Temari abriendo su abanico-. ¡Sabes que era peligroso!

-No me importa. Quería saber si era poderoso o no.

-¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo interesante? –preguntó el castaño alistando sus marionetas.

-Sí…ese hombre…esa mirada y su sonrisa. ¡Fueron las mismas que vi en mi visión! Esos ojos amarillos y la sonrisa macabra. Era por esto que no me dejaba descansar en la noche.

-Maldición..¿y en dónde está? –volvió a cuestionar Kankuro.

-Desapareció. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

-Simplemente hay que estar atentos y lograr sentir su presencia –habló Gaara haciendo batir la arena en su calabaza.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada. La Sabaku No se estaba frustrando.

-¡No puedo sentir su presencia! ¡Ni un mínimo rastro! –aclaró desesperada.

-Ni yo –admitió también Kankuro.

-Nada… -el pelirrojo miraba a todos lados.

-Maldita sea…¿cómo es posible que borre ese rastro? La más mínima cantidad de chakra, aunque no use ningún jutsu nos advertiría un posible punto de donde estaría –Haruka buscaba una forma de encontrarlo.

-¿Creen que se fue? –cuestionó el marionetista.

-Para nada –Temari estaba segura-. Una persona no nos ataca así como así. Algo quiere de nosotros. Pero…¿qué? ¡Muéstrate! ¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-¿Que qué quiero? –habló la voz del hombre como si proviniera de todos lados-. ¡Fácil! Ustedes, bichos de Suna, junto con los de Konoha, destruyeron mi más grande cuartel de tesoros y eso es algo que no les perdonaré.

-¿Cuál cuartel? –inquirió Kankuro.

-¡No se hagan idiotas! ¡El que saquearon en el país de la Tierra! Yo soy Hiraoka Kazahaya y era el líder de esa organización. Ustedes, ¡mataron a todos mis peones y para colmo se llevaron todo el dinero y las cosas robadas que allí tenía! Y ahora…¡ahora las pagarán! No crean que yo era tan débil como todos esos sujetos. ¡Yo tengo nivel de un jounin así que no me podrán vencer!

-Mierda –la Hayashi apretaba los dientes-. Lo escucho pero no se dónde está.

Al no poder hacer nada, los shinobis permanecieron en su posición de ataque, pero el enemigo fue más rápido. Aparecía de todos lados haciendo pequeñas cortadas en el cuerpo de los chicos con varios kunais, excepto a Gaara, quien era protegido por su coraza de arena, aunque sabía que si seguía así, no le duraría por mucho tiempo más.

-¡No crean que ustedes son los únicos rápidos aquí! –gritó el hombre sin que los chicos pudieran ubicar su posición-. Los mataré. ¡Los mataré a los cuatro!

-Uno…dos…tres…cuatro… -el pelirrojo observaba detenidamente el número de ataques a cada uno-. Izquierda…derecha. Lo tengo.

Justo en el momento en que Kazahaya iba a arremeter contra Temari, el menor de los Sabaku No interpretó su movimiento y lo pateó en la cabeza, cosa que lo mandó al suelo.

-Estúpido mocoso… -dicho esto volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Sal y pelea como debe de ser! –gritó el marionetista severamente enojado.

-¡Dispérsense! –exclamó Temari haciendo que los cuatro también se perdieran de vista del lugar.

-o-o-o-

-_Maldición… -_Haruka jadeaba mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración-. _¿Cómo nos pudimos topar con este sujeto? –_su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortadas superficiales que sangraban ligeramente-. _Tenemos que hacer algo. Pero…¿qué? –_se preguntaba limpiándose una herida en su mejilla.

-o-o-o-

-_Es demasiado rápido –_la rubia no hallaba un siguiente posible movimiento por parte de los cuatro-. _Más rápido que Haruka. Y parece que usa alguna técnica especial para encubrirse de esa manera. ¿Ahora qué? No queda otra más que salir. _¡Ah! –y Temari se colocó de nuevo en el centro dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Temari! –el castaño también saltó junto con ella-. ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo piensas pelear contra alguien a quien ni siquiera podemos ver?

Gaara y Haruka también bajaron.

-Vámonos, ¡pero ya! –gritó el pelirrojo.

-¿Piensas huir? –inquirió su hermano ofendido.

-¡No es momento para defender tu orgullo, Kankuro! –increpó la peli-violeta-. No podemos luchar contra él. ¡Corran ya!

No les quedó más remedio que escabullirse lo más rápido que pudieron a través de la densa vegetación.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no les gusta este juego? ¡Porque a mí me encanta y no los dejaré irse sin antes obtener mi venganza! ¡Lluvia de rocas!

De todo el terreno se levantaron un sinnúmero de piedras que iban dirigidas a los cuatro. Gaara sacó su arena para protegerlos.

-No, no, chico –dijo el hombre-. Ni siquiera tu arena podrá contra todo esto. Soy mucho más rápido.

Los proyectiles comenzaron a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, el pelirrojo aguantó por mucho tiempo. Pero claramente la rapidez del ataque fue mayor. Haruka apresuradamente hizo un sello con las manos creando un escudo de gran resistencia.

-¿Es el escudo del que hablaste? –preguntó Temari.

-Sí…pero utiliza mucho chakra y los impactos son muy fuertes. No sé cuánto lo podré contener.

-Sólo lo necesario hasta crear una estrategia –dijo Kankuro-. Aguanta….Haruka.

Cada quien pensaba por su parte en qué se podría hacer en una situación como esa. La defensa de la Hayashi se iba debilitando poco a poco y lo podría sentir conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

-_No queda otra manera…tengo que hacerlo. No puedo dejar que hieran a mis amigos –_levantó la cabeza aplicando una mayor fuerza a su escudo a la vez que salía de éste.

-¡Haruka! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le gritó la rubia.

-Es algo que he decido por mí misma. Algo que sencillamente tengo que hacer. –habló sólidamente-. No me podrán hacer cambiar de opinión.

-¡No lo hagas Haruka! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Está fuera de nuestro nivel! Ni siquiera con las habilidades que has desarrollado le podrás ganar. –seguía insistiendo su amiga golpeando vanamente el escudo con los puños cerrados, que a decir verdad, los había dejado encerrados.

-No se preocupen por mí…estaré bien –esto último lo dijo con cierta melancolía en sus palabras-. Olvidaba lo que era sonreír, lo que era poder confiarle un secreto a otro alguien, lo que era ser feliz y ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad para volver a sentir todo eso y más. Gracias. Gracias por todo y por ser mis amigos… -se sinceró sabiendo que podrían ser sus últimas palabras hacia ellos.

-¡No! ¡No vayas! –también trató de convencerla el marionetista.

-Vaya, vaya, una valiente –dijo el hombre colocándose enfrente de ella. Tenía una larga capa negra y una melena de color café, sin olvidar esa mirada amarilla oscura.

-Hagámoslo –y Haruka se puso en posición de ataque.

-De acuerdo, tú serás la primera en morir.

El hombre se acercó fugazmente a ella golpeándola de lleno en el estómago y haciendo que se impactara después con un árbol.

-Haruka… -a sus amigos sólo les restaba mirar sin poder hacer nada.

-Ríndete, no podrás contra mí –el hombre desapareció y un segundo después surgió a un lado de la chica pegándole en la cara.

-_Vamos Haruka… -_se decía a sí misma-. _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada con Tsunade?_

Ella activó su técnica de telequinesis haciendo que todo alrededor del hombre se fuera despedazando y elevando en el aire, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Por más que intentara, todavía no incrementaba su velocidad en aplicar dicha habilidad. Apenas la había dominado pero hacía falta perfeccionarla. El Hiraoka volvió a aparecer a un lado mandándola varios metros atrás mientras giraba y se estrellaba duramente contra el suelo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Vamos Kankuro! –lo apresuraba su hermana.

-¡Hago lo que puedo, Temari! –decía atacando el escudo desde adentro con una de sus marionetas-. ¡Es muy duro! ¡No creo que pueda perforarlo!

-Mierda…mierda…¡Haruka!

-o-o-o-

La Hayashi se puso de pie con dificultad, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando y sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto, lo peor no tardaría en llegar.

-_No me queda otra solución…debo hacerlo. Gracias amigos…_

-Ya me harté de tantos rodeos –el hombre se acercó imponente desenvainando una katana de uno de sus costados-. Hasta aquí llegaste.

-o-o-o-

-¡Kankuro!

-¡Ya voy!

-No se logrará nada –Gaara trataba de abrir un hueco con su arena por debajo de la tierra, pero el escudo estaba diseñado para formar una semiesfera en la superficie y otra igual por debajo de ésta.

-¡No! ¡No! –Temari sentía una gran frustración.

-o-o-o-

-¡Muere! –gritó el hombre mientras dirigía su katana a toda velocidad al cuerpo de la chica.

La Hayashi sólo cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa paulatina en su rostro. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a cubrir el suelo.

-¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_

* * *

Bueno, así es…sólo queda una parte más. Los espero ansiosamente la siguiente semana y trataré de hacer un capítulo largo para hacer digno este final. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Saben que cualquier sugerencia será bien aceptada. Sayonara._


	31. Capítulo 30: Un adiós no es para siempre

_¡Sí! ¡Este es el capítulo final! Que nostalgia. Recuerdo el día en que se me ocurrió escribir esta historia y no puedo creer que ya la vaya a terminar. Bueno, empezamos que luego me pongo sentimental._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del sabio genio __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Un adiós no es para siempre.**

Sangre derramada era lo que teñía el suelo aquel funesto día. Gota a gota un charco se iba extendiendo sobre la tierra.

-¡Harukaaaaaaaaa!

La katana había atravesado su abdomen completamente. Ese líquido espeso y rojo intenso comenzaba ahora también a salir por su boca.

-Ja, te lo dije mocosa –el hombre miraba con satisfacción a la chica-. Fuiste una total idiota al decidir enfrentarte a mí –retorció la katana para hacer la herida aún más dolorosa.

-_Sé que todo lo que he hecho es una locura…pero lo hago por mis amigos y sé que ustedes me cuidarán__ –_pensaba ella dirigiéndose a su difunta familia.

La blusa de la chica se había vuelto de un color oscuro. Trató de olvidarse de todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y su fuerza de voluntad hizo que siguiera adelante con su plan.

-Tú eres el idiota –contestó la Hayashi firmemente mientras lo veía a los ojos con la mirada perdida y dibujaba una sonrisa de lado en su pálido rostro.

Hiraoka trataba de sacar su arma del cuerpo de la kunoichi, pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Q-Qué rayos?

-Este es tu fin –le dijo directamente en el oído. Haruka volvió a tomar el poder de telequinesis haciendo resplandecer sus ojos.

-_Ahora lo entiendo… -_pensaba él viendo lo que acababa de realizar su oponente-. _Dejó que mi katana la atravesara para poder atraparme. _

El hombre trataba desesperadamente de soltar la espalda al descubrir la trampa en la que había caído.

-Deja de intentarlo –le decía la peli-violeta-. No podrás soltarla. Eres mi títere ahora. Te lo dije. Este es tu fin.

-¡Mierda! –gritó el Kazahaya al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Haruka logró retirar la katana de su cuerpo reduciéndola a una espiral mientras su enemigo trataba de moverse sin lograr nada. Levantó al hombre con su mente haciendo que su ahora inútil arma cayera mientras sus dedos simulaban estarlo tomando del cuello, lo que claramente lo estaba asfixiando. Cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo mandó al suelo sujetándolo con todas las raíces que pudo, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Se acercó con un kunai a la vez que trataba de detener su hemorragia presionando una de sus manos contra su abdomen.

A sus compañeros sólo les restaba ver la determinación de su compañera.

-¿Estás asustado? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Para nada! –respondió furioso.

-Que lástima…estás mintiendo. ¿Qué se siente, que un supuesto ninja de categoría jounin sea derrotado por una niña?

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el kunai haciéndole una leve cortada alrededor del cuello. La chica entrecerró los ojos y arrojó el kunai por los aires. Levantó una de sus manos en el aire, haciendo que el Kazahaya se elevara nuevamente en el aire y después la dejó caer dirigiéndola con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo, llevándose con ella al hombre entre su técnica a la vez que le aplicaba una gravedad severamente destructiva.

-¡Ahhh! –gritaba el hombre plenamente alterado.

-Te romperé cada uno de tus huesos.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Hiraoka cada vez se llenaba más de dolor.

-Como verás. No soy muy amiga de las batallas sangrientas como tú. Me pregunto qué será mejor. ¿Te rompo todos los huesos, uno por uno, lentamente? ¿O simplemente lo hago de la manera rápida, ahorcándote? Mhm… -vio cómo el hombre se retorcía en el suelo-. Prefiero la forma lenta. Para que así conozcas el sufrimiento –a Haruka no le gustaba para nada ver muertes dolorosas y menos sí ella las estaba aplicando, pero el ataque a sus amigos había derramado la última gota de clemencia que quedaba en ella.

Poco a poco, el shinobi fue perdiendo la consciencia hasta quedar completamente ido del mundo real. La Hayashi decidió terminar con su sufrimiento.

-Ahora…¡muere! –exclamó mientras levantaba un brazo en el aire y lo bajaba súbitamente haciendo que la gravedad le diera un golpe de gracia en la nuca, dejándolo finalmente sin vida.

Haruka cayó de rodillas, para después dejar todo su cuerpo tendido boca abajo sobre el suelo, jadeando. El escudo protector que había creado se desvaneció al igual que todo su poder. Sus amigos fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba su compañera.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! –gritaba Temari desesperadamente-. Haruka… -dijo arrodillándose y volteándola con cuidado.

-Mierda… -el castaño no podía creer la herida que su amiga tenía.

Gaara sólo apretó los puños.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le reclamaba la Sabaku No-. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Entre todos pudimos haberlo derrotado, no debiste hacerlo tú sola!

-Temari… -habló ella con la voz quebrada-. Era necesario. Era la única manera. Con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo logré que saliera y así…lo pude atrapar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que regresar a Konoha en cuanto antes! –ordenó el marionetista intentando sostener a su compañera en brazos.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía cada vez más y su vista se volvía borrosa.

-No… -habló quedamente-. Ya no hay nada qué hacer. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero lo hice por proteger a mis amigos. No saben cuánto les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí. En serio. Además, para mí, vale mucho más morir intentándolo que vivir toda mi vida lamentándolo. Y al final, lo conseguí…

-Haruka… -la rubia aguantaba lo más que podía lágrimas de coraje y dolor.

-Tranquilos…estaré bien. Se los prometo. Adiós chicos…aunque un adiós no es para siempre. Debería decirles hasta luego, porque sé que los veré algún día. Temari…cuida bien de estos dos. Kankuro…trata de madurar un poco y serás el mejor marionetista del mundo. Gaara…sé que quieres convertirte en Kazekage, así que sólo hazlo y protege a la aldea con tu vida. Gracias…de nuevo. Y si tienen la oportunidad, díganles a los de Konoha que también estoy feliz de haberlos conocido.

Una sonrisa sincera se presentó en su rostro mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos y daba su último hálito de vida.

-_Pronto estaré con ustedes…madre…padre…hermano. Espero que me acepten después de lo que les hice. _

Una fina lágrima resbaló por su rostro y su sonrisa permaneció hasta el final.

-¡HARUKA! –exclamaba Kankuro frustrado-. ¡No te puedes morir! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Resiste un poco más!

Temari colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

-¡Suéltame Temari! –gritó completamente furioso-. ¡Tenemos que llegar a Konoha, pero ya! ¡Debemos salvarla!

La rubia cerró sus ojos con desesperación mientras oía los alaridos del castaño.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Kankuro? –exclamó ella finalmente-. ¡No podemos hacer nada ya! ¡Comprende! ¡Haruka está muerta! –las palabras retumbaron en los tímpanos de los tres.

-¡No! ¡Nooo! –el mediano de los Sabaku No quedó arrodillado con sus puños oprimidos contra el suelo.-. Haruka…

-o-o-o-

-_¿Umm? ¿Estoy muerta? –_Haruka caminaba por un sendero completamente rodeado de oscuridad-. _No puedo ver nada…¿qué se supone que es esto? O más bien…¿dónde estoy? _

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo para lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

-_Creo que estoy en un túnel o algo así…genial, me iré al infierno por matar a ese tipo. Lo último que recuerdo fue a los tres hermanos junto a mí. Por lo menos tengo buena memoria y ojalá que esto me dure por siempre. Además de que pude protegerlos…espero que esto enmiende los errores que cometí en el pasado._

Después de otro tiempo, el lugar se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecho, algo que tenía sin cuidado a la Hayashi. A lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña luz radiante que le cegaba la vista si la veía por mucho tiempo.

-_Vaya…parece que la interpretación de la muerte en las películas es cierta. Primero caminas por un lugar totalmente oscuro hasta que ves una luz extremadamente blanca. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido eso? ¿Acaso alguien estuvo a punto de morir pero vivió para contarlo? Válgame, nunca cambio. Estoy muerta y todavía me pongo a pensar en todas esas ridiculeces. Ah, y para colmo, en voz alta. Creo que en este lugar no puedo cavilar en mi propia cabeza. Todas las palabras se esparcen alrededor aunque quiera evitarlo. _

-_¡Oi!_ _Luces muy agobiada. ¿No quieres jugar algo? Siempre te ponía de buen humor jugar a las escondidas después de un día pesado –comentó alguien en la oscuridad. _

_-Esa…esa voz…y-yo, yo la conozco…_

_-¡Claro que la conoces! Mi voz no ha cambiado mucho que digamos. ¿Por qué no habrías de recordarla? No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que la olvidaras._

La peli-violeta se dio media vuelta topándose con una cara sumamente familiar. Era un chico con cabellos azules y unos grandes ojos grises. Lucía mayor, pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo que rememoraba. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la kunoichi.

-_J-Jiro…_

_-¡Hermana! –_le dijo sonriente-. _Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Nunca creí encontrarte en un lugar como éste. ¿Sigues siendo igual de lenta que de niña? Tardas mucho en llegar a la gran puerta._

_-Es cierto…era extremadamente lenta –_admitió la Hayashi recordando cuando era una pequeña sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir-. _Pero…Jiro…¿cómo es que tú…?_

_-Ummm…realmente no lo sé –_respondió mirando hacia arriba sin dirigir su mirada a un punto específico-. _Vi a lo lejos una silueta y conforme te fuiste acercando descubrí que eras tú._

_-Jiro…_

_-Ah, por cierto, hay dos personas que quieren verte también –_el chico apuntó con su dedo atrás de ella.

Al girarse, cayó inmediatamente al suelo de rodillas. Simplemente no podía creer a las personas que veía enfrente.

-_Haruka…pero cuánto has crecido –_habló dulcemente una mujer de largos cabellos púrpuras.

-_Y no olvides, querida, que también se ha puesto hermosa, se parece a ti –_le respondió el hombre de ojos grises que la acompañaba.

-_Mamá…papá…_

_-Hola Haruka –_la mujer sonreía tiernamente.

-_¿Cómo…cómo es que los tres…? –_la Hayashi no lo podía asimilar, sencillamente no podía-. _Yo…yo…no saben cuánto lo lamento…yo…¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –_cayó al suelo llorando amargamente.

-_Oh, Haruka, no llores por favor. Sabes que nunca me gustó verte llorar –_le dijo Daisuke, su padre, ofreciéndole una mano para que su pusiera de pie.

-_Mi niña…no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado –_Akira, su madre sólo la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-_Si no fuera por mí…si no me hubiera ido aquel día…ustedes…ustedes…_

_-No te preocupes –_le contestó su hermano-. _Ya todo está arreglado ahora, no tienes por qué culparte._

_-¡Pero debo hacerlo! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! –_exclamó Haruka verdaderamente entristecida-. _En aquel tiempo…todavía era una chiquilla estúpida. Pensé que ustedes ya no me querían…y por eso decidí irme._

_-Lo sabemos, Haruka –_el hombre la miraba pacíficamente-. _Nunca debiste creer eso. ¿Cómo pensaste que ya no te íbamos a querer? Eres uno de los regalos más grandes que tenemos._

_-Siempre me dijeron que era un monstruo… -_la Hayashi recordó los momentos difíciles que vivió durante su niñez.

-_Lo que pasa es que esas personas nunca verán más allá de lo que ven sus ojos –_su padre también sintió todo ese dolor.

-_No saben cuán dura ha sido mi vida sin ustedes –_dijo ella con aflicción.

-_También los sabemos –_le respondió su madre-. _Pero no olvides que siempre estaremos contigo y mientras nos mantengas en tu corazón, nunca moriremos. El recuerdo es el que nos mantiene vivos y tu felicidad la que nos tranquiliza. Aún cuando nada queda, las emociones permanecen. *_

_-Cada día velábamos por tu seguridad –_intervino Jiro-. _Y cada vez que veíamos que pasabas por algo difícil, pedíamos para que obtuvieras la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante._

_-Y así lo hice –_dijo la Hayashi-. _Pero fue tan difícil y doloroso._

_-Escucha Haruka –_habló su madre limpiándole el rostro-. _Estaremos ahí cada vez que nos necesites, aunque no nos puedas ver, te daremos todo nuestro apoyo._

_-Ahora lo sé…después de haber cometido tantos errores. _

_-Todo está perdonado querida _–indicó el hombre-. _No te quedes con ese remordimiento por toda la eternidad, ¿de acuerdo?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-_Cada vez que te sientas triste, frustrada, desesperada, y que no sepas qué hacer, acude a nosotros –_expresó su hermano-. _Nosotros trataremos de darte la respuesta a lo que necesites de una u otra forma. Si la vida te tira, es tu decisión si te quieres levantar o no. _

Haruka había analizado las palabras que había escuchado directamente de su familia y al final, no llegó a comprender lo que sucedía.

-_Un momento…¿por qué me están diciendo todo esto? ¿No se supone que yo…?_

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-_Es por eso que te tardabas tanto en llegar a esa luz –_Jiro la golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

-_¡Oi! –_le gritó la Hayashi exasperada-. _¡Ya estás algo grande para que sigas haciendo eso! _

_-Lo sé, aún así sigues siendo mi hermanita, es decir, ¡eres menor que yo!_

-_¡Pero!_

_-¡Sin peros! –_le contestó el peli-azul-. _¡Tengo 17 años y tú 13! ¡Siempre seré mayor sin importar qué!_

-_Pero…¿entonces? –_ella miró hacia su familia queriendo saber lo que ocurría.

-_¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre los peros? ¿Qué no pones atención, enana? –_su hermano se cruzó de brazos.

A Haruka sólo le quedó sonreír. Volvió a acordarse de cómo era su hermano, pero a pesar de eso, lo seguía queriendo mucho.

-_Aún no es hora para ti –_su madre indicó con un dedo en dirección opuesta de donde ella se encontraba.

-_¿Qué? No veo nada…_

_-¡Paciencia Haruka! –_su padre reía a carcajadas limpias-. _Creo que sigues siendo igual de inquieta._

Poco a poco una figura fue surgiendo a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente clara para que la peli-violeta la identificara.

_-¡Oi! ¡Haruka! _–gritó un chico castaño saludándola con la mano en el aire.

_-¿K-Kankuro? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí?_

_-¡Haruka! _–una kunoichi con un abanico sobre su espalda le sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

_-¿Temari?_

_-¿Te vas a mover o seguirás ahí parada_? –le preguntó otro de cabello pelirrojo.

_-Gaara…¿por qué ellos…?_

_-Vaya que conseguiste buenos amigos, eh hermanita _–Jiro se quedó de pie a su lado.

_-Querida, creo que te están esperando. Deberías ir con ellos ya_ –le dijo Daisuke.

_-¡Haruka! –_otro ninja con ropa de color naranja apareció gritándole también.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de los últimos meses y que llegaron a significar realmente algo para ella.

El peli-azul se hizo para atrás mientras su padre lo sujetaba por lo hombros y su madre se colocaba junto a ambos. Los tres la miraron con una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué esperas? Adelante _–Akira la incitó a que se acercara a ellos.

La Hayashi dio unos pasos al frente, pero regresó su mirada hacia esas tres personas.

_-Pero…_

_-¡¿Qué no entiendes sobre los peros_? –a Jiro le molestaba que no le pusieran atención cuando hablaba.

_-¿Qué pasará con ustedes_? –preguntó ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

_-Seguiremos siempre a tu_ _lado_ –su madre se acercó mientras la abrazaba-. _Recuerda todo lo que te acabamos de decir. _

Los cuatro se unieron en un abrazo de familia. Por más que Haruka no se quería separar de ellos, sabía que si no iba a morir, su misión en el "mundo de los vivos" aún no había terminado.

_-Te queda una vida completa por delante –_le dijo su padre-. _Aprovéchala._

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de sus seres queridos.

_-¡Oi! ¡Mocosa!_ –gritó el peli-azul-. _¡Soy mayor que tú!_ –dijo recordándoselo con burla.

_-Soy más lista que tú_ –le mostró la lengua.

_-¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras!_

_-Cuídate Haruka_ – habló Akira.

_-Nos volveremos a ver, algún día –_finalizó el hombre.

La Hayashi sonrió a la vez que seguía caminando. Finalmente, se topó con todos sus amigos. Poco a poco, todas esas imágenes se fueron esfumando y una voz la fue llamando a la distancia.

-o-o-o-

-Haruka…Haruka…¡oi! ¡Haruka!

La aludida abrió sus ojos lentamente cegada por una luz que yacía sobre ella. Después de que todo se hiciera más nítido, logró identificar una cara pintada que le hablaba a un lado suyo.

-_¿Eh? ¿Estoy viva? –_pensaba mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Una diminuta sonrisa invadió su rostro para dar paso a su siguiente comentario-. Oh, por Kami, ¿estoy en el infierno? ¿Acaso hay una tortura peor que estar con Kankuro?

Temari sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que su amiga había vuelto mientras que el marionetista entrecerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos resignado.

-¡Haruka! –la rubia la abrazaba fuertemente.

-T-Temari…no puedo…respirar –dijo ella entrecortadamente.

-Oh, lo siento. ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! –gritó cambiando repentinamente de humor.

La Hayashi trató de sentarse pero el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

-No te esfuerces mucho, la herida todavía no cierra completamente –una mujer entró por la puerta de la habitación.

Haruka miró hacia su abdomen, no traía puesta su blusa, ésta yacía en un rincón destrozada y manchada de rojo oscuro. Traía un ligero camisón que le cubría el torso de las múltiples vendas que lo cubrían.

-Si hubieras llegado un minuto más tarde, ahora estarías muerta –habló seriamente Tsunade-. Aún no puedo creer cómo sobreviviste después de tanta pérdida de sangre.

-Ni yo lo creo… -afirmó la peli-violeta-. Yo sé que estuve a punto de morir, pero no fue así… -se quedó pensativa mientras miraba hacia el techo-. ¿En dónde estoy? –cuestionó finalmente.

-En el hospital de Konoha –contestó la Hokage.

-¿En Konoha? ¿Cómo es posible?

Los ojos de Gaara y Temari apuntaron al castaño, que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir todas las miradas de la habitación sobre él, los abrió rápidamente.

-¿Kankuro? –preguntó Haruka algo insegura.

-Mhm –bufó algo molesto-. De qué sirvió si estar conmigo es peor que ir al infierno.

-Sabes que era una broma…¿qué ocurrió?

-Pues verás, nosotros creíamos que ya no había nada que hacer…pero Kankuro insistió hasta el final –la Sabaku No le relató lo sucedido.

-o-o-o-

_Flashback._

-¡Comprende Kankuro! ¡Haruka está muerta! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! Lo único que nos resta es regresar a Suna…

-¡No Temari! ¡No lo digas! ¡Haruka no puede morir, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No puede!

La rubia estaba cada vez más impotente al saber que no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar lo que pasaba. Habían recibido un duro entrenamiento, una regla fundamental era el no derramar lágrimas ante la pérdida de un compañero, pero Haruka representaba mucho más para ella que sólo eso. Fue lo más fuerte que pudo para no mostrar su debilidad ante sus hermanos. Decir que Kankuro estaba iracundo era poco. Sentía una rabia y una culpa como nunca le había pasado antes. Quería salvar a Haruka a toda costa, porque sentía que aún le quedaba aunque fuese un poco de vida, pero sin el apoyo de sus hermanos, no podía hacerlo sólo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse con el cadáver de su compañera en brazos.

Gaara abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-Espera… -dijo acercándose a la peli-violeta mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cuello-. ¡Sigue viva! –exclamó al sentir un latido terriblemente débil.

Temari levantó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

-No lo lograremos… -trataba de no ser negativa, pero no le quedaba alternativa-. El camino que recorrimos fue demasiado largo como para llegar a tiempo.

El pelirrojo sacó arena de su calabaza creando dos bloques flotantes.

-¿Gaara? –preguntó su hermano confundido.

-Rápido –contestó cortante-. Sube con Haruka en uno de ellos. Temari, necesito que saques tu abanico, pero ya.

Los tres actuaron lo más veloz que pudieron. El menor de los Sabaku No hizo que los pedazos de arena se elevaran más arriba que los árboles y al mantenerlos juntos usando chakra, su hermana utilizaba su abanico para avanzar increíbles distancias en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, Kankuro trataba de frenar la hemorragia de Haruka.

-¡Más rápido Temari! –la incitaba el castaño.

-¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! –gritó ella-. No creas que es tan fácil manipular el abanico para crear velocidad de esta manera.

Avanzaron rápidamente y en poco tiempo estuvieron muy cerca de la aldea.

-¡Puedo ver Konoha!

_Fin del flashback_

-o-o-o-

_-_Wow…nunca creí que se pudiera hacer algo así -comentó la Hayashi.

-Todo fue gracias a Kankuro –dijo la rubia-. La verdad…es que yo creí que te habías ido…pero él siguió insistiendo en que seguías viva y gracias a Kami aún lo estabas…

-Cierto –intervino el castaño-. ¿Por qué no usamos ese método de transporte más seguido?

Gaara y Temari lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él al no entender por qué lo veían de esa manera.

-Kankuro, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? –inquirió la Hokage-. Yo estaba en las puertas de la aldea para cuando ustedes llegaron. En cuanto aterrizaron, fuiste corriendo hacia mí con Haruka en brazos mientras tus hermanos terminaron en el suelo por el excesivo uso de chakra.

-Oh…

La plática rodeó la habitación y Haruka sólo observaba al exterior. Repentinamente, una persona apareció por la ventana abierta que estaba a lado de la cama de la chica.

-¡Lo bueno es que te vas a poner bien! ¡De veras!

-¡Ahhh! –exclamó la Hayashi mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el corazón-. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ¡Si tanto quieres eso te propongo que me ataques con una katana, ¿qué te parece Naruto?

El Uzumaki sólo sonrió.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-¿Cómo rayos subiste hasta aquí? –inquirió ella puesto que estaban en el tercer piso.

-Con un poquito de ayuda.

-¡Haruka! –se oían varios gritos afuera.

La Hayashi se acercó lo más que pudo y logró divisar a todos sus amigos de Konoha.

-Chicos… -sonrió ligeramente.

Todos los que había conocido en su última misión se alegraban de que estuviera bien.

-o-o-o-

Pasados otros días, Haruka consiguió finalmente ponerse de pie y caminar un poco.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Gracias por todo Hokage-sama –habló Temari.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, recuperamos el cuerpo del hombre que los emboscó, efectivamente era el líder de la pequeña organización que habían atacado. Pero…digamos que quedó algo…destrozado.

-Jeje…se me pasó un poco la mano… -dijo Haruka rascándose la cabeza-. Era eso o dejar que siguiera vivo.

-Bien hecho. Y como no quiero que se repita lo que pasó, un ANBU los acompañará hasta que lleguen a su aldea. ¿Estarán bien?

-No se preocupe –respondió el marionetista-. Mientras Temari me ayude con la marioneta que tengo envuelta en la espalda, yo llevaré a Haruka para que no se lastime más.

-Sí, ya sabes que siempre hago eso –dijo la rubia indignada.

-Oi, no me reclames, es eso o dejar que…

-No se preocupen –intervino la Hayashi-. Yo puedo caminar por mi cuenta… -pero al dar tres pasos estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, siendo detenida por la arena del pelirrojo.

-Te he dicho mil veces que te fijes por donde caminas –comentaba haciendo que la arena regresara a su contenedor.

Ella sólo pudo agachar la cabeza mientras se subía a la espalda del castaño encogida de hombros.

-Vámonos pues…

-¡Adiós a todos! –gritó Temari dirigiéndose a los que yacían en las puertas de Konoha para despedirlos.

-De acuerdo. Buen viaje –Tsunade los observó a la vez que se fueron perdiendo a lo lejos en el bosque.

-o-o-o-

-De verdad que me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Kankuro con el ANBU al frente mientras su estómago gruñía-. ¡Oi chicos! Al llegar a Suna, ¿podemos detenernos en el restaurante que está cerca de la entrada de la aldea? Allí hay puros mariscos, hasta los meseros.

-Está bien –aclaró su hermana-. Una comida no nos caería mal.

-o-o-o-

En cuestión de tiempo, los cuatro llegaron finalmente a su aldea, siendo despedidos por el ANBU que se dirigía de regreso a Konoha.

-¡Comida! –gritó Kankuro corriendo una vez que habían entrado a Suna.

-¡Imbécil! –le reclamó la Hayashi-. ¡Bájame antes de que empieces a correr como un maniaco!

-Oh, lo siento.

La rubia y el pelirrojo también se acercaron. Poco después se detuvieron en el famoso restaurante de mariscos que el castaño había citado con anterioridad.

-¡Me pregunto qué comeré! –Kankuro comenzaba a imaginarse los diversos platillos.

Mientras el marionetista yacía en su fantasía, su hermana se acercó sigilosamente al jefe de meseros que se encontraba en la puerta del establecimiento murmurándole algo al oído, a lo cual el hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en todo eso y simplemente entras a comer? –inquirió la Hayashi.

-¡Eso hacía!

Sus hermanos y Haruka entraron por delante de él y el hombre con el cual había hablado la rubia con anterioridad lo detuvo con una mano.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Kankuro confundido.

-Lo siento –le dijo el individuo-. Aquí sólo pueden entrar personas con un coeficiente intelectual mayor a 1.

Temari soltó la carcajada mientras la peli-violeta también reía. Al castaño le comenzó a dar un tic nervioso en un ojo.

-Eso se lo dijo Temari, ¿verdad? –concluyó al ver la risotada de su hermana-. ¡Por favor! ¡Si aquí sólo se va a comer! ¡No es necesario ser muy listo como para hacer eso! Además…¡¿quién en su sano juicio podría tener un IQ de 1?

-Tú –respondió sencillamente Haruka para diversión de los demás.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Tengo mucha hambre, déjeme entrar o si no…!

-¿O si no qué? –inquirió la de las cuatro coletas con sátira-. Recuerda que yo todavía traigo a tu querida marioneta –dijo mostrándole el gran bulto envuelto en vendas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo déjeme entrar!

El hombre rió también dejándolo pasar.

Pasados unos minutos, la mesa yacía atestada de unos 20 platos vacíos.

-Pareces animal… -le comentó la Hayashi viéndolo recargado sobre la silla.

-Ah…pero fue delicioso –contestó el chico completamente satisfecho mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su estómago lleno.

Un mesero se acercó con la cuenta.

-Y hablando de eso… -Temari, Haruka y Gaara se pusieron de pie puesto que su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez que éstos tres se habían ido, Kankuro abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde están todos? –miró el papel que estaba sobre la mesa-. ¡¿Qué? ¡Oi! ¡Regresen! ¡No pienso pagar por todos!

-o-o-o-

-Mis ahorros se fueron en esa comida –dijo el marionetista molesto.

-Fue tu idea en primer lugar –le contestó su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Haruka? –inquirió la rubia.

-Bien, ya me puedo mover más.

-¡Oi! ¡Chicos! –un hombre se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¿Baki? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el castaño.

-¡Una misión! ¡Los necesitan en el consejo, pero ya!

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar de una –Temari se alarmó-. Además Haruka está…¿uh? ¿Y Haruka? –su compañera ya no estaba a su lado.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o qué? –les gritó la peli-violeta a varios metros por delante de ellos.

-Parece que ya está bien –y Gaara comenzó a caminar.

La alcanzaron rápidamente a la vez que se dirigían al lugar para recibir su encargo.

Haruka se detuvo durante un momento mirando hacia el cielo y viendo la imagen de su familia plasmada en él.

-_Gracias…haré lo mejor que pueda a partir de ahora. Por ustedes -_una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Oi Haruka! ¿Vienes o te quedas? –exclamó también el castaño al ver que la kunoichi se detuvo.

-¡No te alegres! –gritó adelantándose.

Un camino muy largo les quedaba por recorrer a todos. Y con el apoyo de los demás, lograrían salir adelante sin importar nada. Ahora sólo les restaba esperar y sobretodo…¡vivir!

_Fin_

_

* * *

*Aún cuando nada queda, las emociones permanecen. Fragmento del Manga número 401, página 17, de Naruto._

_Los bloques de arena que creó Gaara para llegar a Konoha son cómo los que hizo en el final de su batalla contra Kimimaro._

_¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente! ¡Estuve tan contenta cuando escribí la palabra "Fin"! "El Pasado en la Arena" ha terminado aquí. 17-Jul-10. Oh por Dios…me agarré lloriqueando cuando redacté todo eso TTT_TTT. Lo lamento, lo lamento, debo de ser "profesional". Si como no, ya quisiera. _

_Bueno, bueno. Este el fin de esta historia. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y les agradezco de todo corazón todos sus reviews. Y especialmente, por ser éste el último capítulo, agradeceré a cada uno, conforme sus comentarios fueron apareciendo en mi historia:_

_**Sabaku No Er. **__¡Er! Te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me brindaste y las ideas que me diste para salir de varios bloqueos mentales. Eres súper genial y me alegro de haberte encontrado en Fanfiction y aunque últimamente no he tenido mucho contacto contigo, espero que hayas tenido tiempo de pasarte por el fic, porque la verdad extrañé mucho tus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la onda! XD. Y también espero que tú actualices porque yo también extraño leer tus historias. Ojalá y puedas ver esto. _

_**Carla. **__Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que el fic te haya gustado hasta el final._

_**Sugar's giRl (Anteriormente Sabaku No Nanami). **__¡Nanami-chan! (Espero no te moleste nombrarte así). Muchas gracias. En serio, conocerte fue de lo mejor y tampoco te he contactado en mucho tiempo. Espero encontrarte pronto. Te agradezco todas las ideas que me diste y los momentos para pasarlos de lo más divertido. ¡Eres genialosa! Tampoco he visto que hayas continuado con tus historias, pero bueno, espero y lo hagas pronto, porque no sabes cuánto extraño leer tus fics. Gracias por ayudarme a seguir adelante. Espero que igualmente logres ver este pequeño comentario._

_**Isi-san. **__¡Mujer! Tampoco he tenido noticias de ti. Y espero pasarme pronto por tus fics. Quiero leer el de "Holanda vs. España" aunque haya ganado España…¬¬. ¿Y qué te puedo decir? Tus comentarios siempre me animaban aunque estuviera de lo peor. Gracias por ser mi fiel lectora y de verdad extrañé tus reviews en los últimos capítulos T_T, también me hacían reír XD. Sin nada más que decir, gracias de nuevo._

_**Charlie-s. **__Espero que asimismo hayas leído hasta el final y sobretodo, que mi fic fuera de tu agrado._

_**ooOAsisOoo. **__Tampoco vi actualizaciones en tus historias. Me halagó que te hayas inspirado en mi fic para hacer el tuyo. Gracias. _

_**Gaara's dark soul-19. **__Me encantó tu chiste de la cueva y la refrigeradora. Gracias por comentar y ojalá y lo hayas disfrutado._

_**BryanStyle. **__Me pasé por tus historias, pero la mera verdad ya no recuerdo mucho de ellas, así que pronto me daré otra pasada. Igualmente espero que te hayas entretenido con mi fic._

_**Nita Nasoll. **__Tus comentarios me animaron mucho, espero no haber sido tan mala en la comedia después de todo. Muchas gracias y luego me pasaré por tu fic, aunque siéndote sincera, no me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero cualquier historia puede ser bienvenida._

_**Floryblue12. **__¡Hey! ¡Ojalá y hayas visto el final! Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos. Muchas gracias._

_**Anzu Shoda. **__Parece que te has ausentado de Fanfiction por mucho tiempo. Leí uno de tus fics y te dejé mi review, después de siglos T.T. También espero que hayas estado hasta el final y regresa por favor, tus ideas tienen mucho futuro. _

_**Gavi23. **__¡Hola! No supe mucho sobre ti pero te agradezco el comentario. Prometo pasarme a leer tus fics, porque había comenzado uno pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. Gracias. _

_**Skatytha-18. **__En poco tiempo me pasaré por tus fics, porque ya me atrasé un poco en el de Rosella y Gaara y quiero seguir leyendo T.T. Gracias por los ánimos que me diste para seguir adelante y agradezco que mi fic te haya gustado._

_**Lila-sama. **__Gracias por todos los comentarios que he leído de parte tuya, tanto aquí como en otros de mis fics. Actualicé lo más pronto que pude en los últimos capítulos y de verdad espero que hayas leído hasta el final._

_**Tomollo uchiha. **__Gracias, que bueno que te pareció genial._

_**Anónima YIoo. **__Pues sí, lo siento y lo repito, me gustó más al final la pareja de Kankuro y Haruka, pero como habrás notado, en mi fic no hubo un romance meramente establecido, espero continuarlo en otra historia próxima. Es tu decisión si quieres seguir leyendo. _

_**NaraSayuri. **__¡De verdad eres súper buena onda! Voy a pasarme por tus fics próximamente. Gracias por el comentario y que hayas disfrutado la historia._

_**Sabaku No Sonica. **__Realmente te lo agradezco, así es, el fic tiene como quien dice "un mensaje oculto", que se reveló con más intensidad a lo largo de este último capítulo. Me atrevo a decir que varias cosas son de las que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida y que efectivamente son verdaderas y pueden aplicarse a cualquier persona. Muchas gracias._

_Y finalmente, dedico este pequeño reconocimiento a una persona que es muy importante para mí y que ha sido de los mejores amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida. __**Fernando Larios. **__No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad, las palabras son pocas para expresar esto. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado en cualquier situación que te haya platicado con anterioridad y regresando al fic, sin ti no hubieran sido posibles muchas cosas, tanto en este como en los otros que he escrito. Gracias por todas las ideas y la comedia que me diste y lamento si maté a un hámster o tal vez a más para que me pudieras ayudar. Te lo digo de todo corazón, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco._

_¡Uff! Me cansé XD. Sí, lo sé, la comedia no tuve gran auge en este capítulo, pero me tenía que centrar más en la acción *_*. _

_Bueno, ahora sí, esto es todo. Agradezco a todos, tanto a los que comentaron como a los que leyeron hasta el final. ¡Muchas gracias! He concluido una de las cosas que más significan para mí en este momento. Gracias al equipo de Fanfiction por brindar la oportunidad de publicar estas historias. No fue mucho lo que le dije a cada uno, pero comprendan que no es tan fácil expresarse y en verdad se los agradezco._

_¡Nos veremos en la próxima! ¡Cuídense todos y hasta luego!_


End file.
